Rediscovering Love
by FeelingBella
Summary: Edward and Bella met in High School. After graduation they lost contact and went on with their life. Years later they meet again. Both have a lot of secrets. They're both unhappy and when they bump in to each other, they start to realize that there is more than just friendship. A/H OC ExB
1. Prologue

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.  
**

**Enjoy the Prologue  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

If you told me ten years ago, I would be standing in front of the love of my life's husband. I would have laughed in your face and told you that I would be already married to the love of my life. Ten years ago everything started which led to this point. Ten years ago, my life was supposed to be completely different. I would have been a musician who studied in a dream school, I'm married to my high school sweetheart and had a kid or two. Now my life looked completely different and not what I expected.

Okay, I am married to my high school sweetheart, but she isn't a sweetheart anymore. I also have a kid, but I'm not even sure the kid is mine.

I look at the guy in front of me and I punch him.

Before I can hit him for a second time, he punches me back and I hit the ground. I come back to my feet looking my attacker in the eyes.

"Is this how you handled her?" He starts laughing.

"No, I hit her far worse!" I punch him in the face again, but I make sure it's harder than before. He falls backwards.

"I barely felt it, 'cause you hit like a girl." I sneer. That is the stupidest thing to say, but at this moment I just don't care. He hurt my girl and he is going to pay for it.

* * *

**A/N:  
I hope you liked my first update. Let me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.  
I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.  
**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward and Jess2002!  
**

******Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**First Meeting**

_Edward's age: 16  
Bella's age: 16_

**_Edward's POV_**

There's a rumor around our school. Apparently, today is the day the new student will start. Nobody knows if it is a girl or a boy or the reason why he or she is start in the middle of the year.

"Edward, are you listening?" screeches Lauren. I shake my head out of my thoughts and look at her.

"What were you saying?"

"OMG!" she yells. I still don't understand why she speaks with abbreviations and not the actual words. "Do you call this, being the supportive boyfriend?" I shrug my shoulders and start looking around the parking lot. Nothing unusual is happening, except, Alice who is glaring at me. Actually that's not unusual. She hates me dating Lauren.

"What did you say, Babe?" I look back at my girlfriend.

"I said that I think that the new student will be a boy," she tells me. "My father spoke with the principal, but he wouldn't reveal anything."

"Lauren, why would he tell your father anything about the new student?"

"'Cause he's the most important person of Forks, maybe? Or did you forget that I'm the Mayor's daughter." _Right, how could I forget that? It's not that she'll let me forget_. I bite my tongue; otherwise I will say that out loud.

"Lauren, Babe. My class is going to start soon. I will see you at lunch."

"SYL." She kisses me. "FYI, I'm gonna invite the new boy to our table." _Great_. I hope you hear my sarcastic tone. I start to walk to my locker, when I hear my sister yell after me.

"Edward, wait!" I stop and turn around to see her running over. "I have to speak to you about the b…" She stops midsentence. "Lauren."

"What about her?"

"Alice!" Rosalie walks up to us and kisses my sister's cheek. "I have to speak to you." Rosalie looks at my sister, like she is showing her a message in her eyes.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Rosalie starts to pull Alice to her brother who is also Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. I look at the scene in front of me amazed. _What the hell just happened?_ I shake my head and walk further to my locker, but before I can get there, I bump into someone.

"Ooph." I look down and see a girl lying on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I reach my hand down to help her up.

"No, it's not your fault. I was looking at the map in my hands instead of where I was going." Her voice sounds like bells.

"You're the new student?" I ask and even I can hear how stupid the question sounded.

"Yeah." She smiles and finally takes my hand as I pull her to her feet. "My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Edward Cullen. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for my locker." I look at the papers in her hand and see her locker number.

"It's your lucky day! It's right next to my locker and I was on my way. I'll just take you with me." She smiles at me. When we arrive at the lockers, I help her with the combination. Afterwards I lead her to her first class: English AP.

That was the day I met Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

A new city, a new school. I sigh while I look at the building in front of me. I hate moving, but I can't hate my parents for that. They love me like I'm their own, but Peter is a Marine and had to move a lot. They promised me that this is the last move. I walk up to the building and open the door with 'Reception' above. The lady behind the desk looks up from her papers and smiles at me.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Uhm, yes. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the new student," I answer her.

"Oh yes. I remember." She ruffles through her papers and then hands me some. "This is a map of the school. This is your schedule and this is a slip that your teachers have to sign. Do you have questions?" I shake my head and look at the papers. The map looks easy, but that doesn't say anything. I can't read a map even if my life depends on it. My cell phone pings and I look to see I've got a text message. It's from my best friend Emmett.  
**Go kick some ass! I'm gonna miss ya. See you soon!**

I can't help but laugh. Emmett and I met when I moved to Mayport, Florida. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

**-Flashback-**

"_Ugh! Do I have to go?!" I yell at my adoptive mother, Charlotte._

"_Bella, Sweetie," she whispers. "I know you hate changing schools."_

"_Then why do we constantly move? I loved Hawaii."_

"_I know, but your father's job requires moving a lot."_

"_I hate his job." Charlottes smiles and gets out of the car. I follow her lead._

"_Yeah, when we met I also used to hate his job, but every time that happened I thought about how your father loves his job."_

"_Did that help?" I ask her._

"_Most of the time." She walks up to my new school building. "Are you coming?" I follow her and when we are inside, she registers me at my new school._

"_I will appoint someone who will give you a guided tour around the school." The receptionist tells me. "You can sit while you're waiting." Charlotte and I go to the waiting room._

"_I will pick you up at the end of the day." She gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Sweetie."_

"_I love you too, Mom." I don't call her mom a lot, but when I do, I mean it. I lost my biological parents when I was young, but Charlotte and Peter Whitlock are always there for me._

"_Mrs. Thompson, you called for me!" booms a giant boy from the doorway. _

"_Yes, Mr. McCarty. I want you to guide Miss Swan around school," Mrs. Thomson answers the boy while pointing at me. The boy turns around and grins when he sees me._

"_Emmett McCarty, nice to meet you, Miss Swan."_

"_Bella, and nice to meet you too," I smile._

**-Flashback-**

That was the day he became my best friend. He's funny as hell and so cute. We tried to date, but eventually we ended up as best friends.

"Miss Swan." I look up to see the lady smiling at me. "You should go to your locker. Classes start in a half hour." I nodded and walk outside. Forks High School has four separate buildings. The first one contains the reception and the Principal's office. The second building has the gym area; the third building hosts the lunchroom and some classrooms. The last is only classrooms. Every building has a letter to indicate where you are. My locker is in building E. I look around and see the building right in front of me. I start to walk there when the first students arrive in the parking lot. I look at my map to see which corridor I must go through, but I don't get it. Okay, it looks like a simple map, but I can't read it. I walk further and try to find my locker when somebody crashes into me and I fall down.

"Ooph." _Damn, that hurt. _Day one at a new school and already my clumsiness kicks in. I look up to see a boy with bronze hair standing above me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." He reaches his hand out.

"No, it's not your fault. I was looking at the map in my hands instead of where I was going," I answer.

"You're the new student." I have to laugh at that, because Forks is so small that it is obvious.

"Yeah." I reach out and take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet. "My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Edward Cullen. Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for my locker." Edward looks at my papers.

"It's your lucky day! It's right next to my locker and I was on my way. I'll just take you with me." I can't help but smile at him. He is such a sweet guy. While walking to my locker, we start a conversation.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"Mayport, Florida."

"Wow, that's on the other side of the country."

"I know. I hate moving, but Dad has to."

"Uh?"

"My father is a Marine and because of his job he has to move a lot. He promised me this is the last move."

"Welcome to Forks." He smiles warmly.

"Thanks."

"Here we are." We stop in front of some lockers and he helps me with the combination. I put my stuff inside and close the door. "Which is your first class?"

"English AP."

"Oh, the classroom is in this building. I will guide you."

"Thank you." We walk through the corridors and ask each other more questions. When we arrive at the door of my classroom I smile at him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure."

"Come on. I will introduce you to my friends."

"I'll see, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

That was the day I met Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:  
I hope you liked my update. Let me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Different Worlds

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.  
I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.  
**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward and Jess2002!  
**

******Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Different worlds**

_Edward's age: 17  
Bella's age: 17_

_**Edward's POV**_

I park my car in the school's lot and get out. Lauren is once again skipping school, telling me she has more important things to do than attending classes. I sigh and watch Bella arrive with my sister. After our first meeting we talked once more and that was to tell me that she couldn't hang out with me. The very next day I saw her with my sister. I walk to my first class: Biology AP. The one and only class I have with Bella. It's not that she ignores me, but we just exchange pleasantries. I have always hoped that we could be friends, but I guess my sister thinks otherwise. Ever since that day I think my sister is the reason why Bella doesn't want to be friends with me. I don't know what she has said to her, but it was enough to ignore me.

"Good morning." Bella's greeting pulls me out my musings. I look at her and give her a smile.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." At that moment Mr. Banner walks in the room and asks for silence. Bella, the perfect student she is, starts immediately paying attention. I write down what is said and after an hour the bell signals that it's time for our next lesson. I put my books away and look at Bella.

"See you later," I say to her, but she ignores me and walks to Rosalie, who is waiting at the door. I sigh. I wonder what was said last year.

At the end of the day I was waiting at my car for my girlfriend to appear. I promised her I would take her to Port Angeles. Suddenly a car stops next to the group with my sister. A guy steps out of the car and Bella jumps immediately in his arms. I cannot believe that she has a boyfriend. He looks a lot older than us. I look at my watch and see that I'm already waiting for fifteen minutes. I want to leave when Lauren finally arrives.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. Jessica and I were having so much fun and we lost track of time."

"I was just leaving, Lauren," I answered her. "I've waited for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, are we still going to PA?"

"Sure, get in the car." I look one last time at the group and see Bella getting in the car of that guy. I don't know what to think of that.

"Eddie, are we leaving?" I nod and finally get in the car. I start it and pull out. When I'm on the road I press the accelerator. With my speeding we arrived after a half hour. I park the car and look at Lauren.

"Where to?"

"Our usual place," she answers before stepping out of the car. I follow and we walk to Twilight. It's a place where they don't check our ID's and we can drink alcohol.

"A bottle of tequila?" I ask Lauren. She nods and I go to the bar.

"A bottle of tequila and two shot glasses." The bartender gives me what I asked for and I give him my credit card. I take everything to the table and pour the first shots.

"To a long and happy life," Lauren toasts. I drink the shot in one gulp. "Another one." I pour some more drinks.

Later that evening, and I don't know how many shots later, I decide to go home. I waddle to my car, while I'm looking for my keys.

"You know drinking and driving is dangerous." I turn around to see Bella standing on the sidewalk looking at me.

"How do you know?" She walks to me and takes my car keys out of my hand.

"I lost my parents because of a drunken driver," she answers while walking to the driver's side. She looks at me before opening the door.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask.

"I'm taking you home or were you intending to drive yourself?" Her tone leaves no place for argument. She steps in the car and shuts the door. She forces me to follow her lead and in the end I step in my car. "Where to?" At first I don't answer and just look at her. She waits for my answer and knit one brow in question.

"Uhm, yeah. I will tell you. Just start driving to Forks."

"I just don't get some people." she whispers and I'm not sure if it was for my ears. "Drinking and driving after is ridiculous."

"What?" I'm not sure if I heard her correctly.

"I don't understand stupid people like you." she says louder. "Why would you drive when you were drinking?"

"I- I don't know."

"That's not an answer." She keeps her eyes on the road. "Do you know what can happen?"

"Nothing ever happened."

"You've never had an accident, but do you know how many people died in an accident caused by a drunken driver?"

"Uh, no... should I?"

"Yes! Almost twenty thousand people!" she yells. "I thought you were a smart guy, but after tonight…not so much."

"I'm a smart guy," I retort. "Sometimes I like to drink."

"And drive. By the way, where is Lauren?"

"She's staying with a friend in Port Angeles." I look out the window and see the scenery changing. "Why were you in Port Angeles?"

"My boyfriend lives there," she answers. "I was going to call my father to pick me up."

"When did you lose your parents?" I ask her, remembering she mentioned the death of her parents. She sighs and closes her eyes briefly.

"I was very young and don't remember much. My adoptive parents told me they were hit by a drunk driver. They died on the scene."

"I'm sorry. If I…"

"Stop!" I look at her and see that she has an angry look in her eyes. "Don't say if I had known. Even if you knew and I wasn't there you would drive the car in a drunken state." I can't argue with that, because I know it is true. A cab to Forks is too expensive and I have to get home one way or another.

"You're right, but still, I'm sorry." We are finally passing the 'Welcome to Forks'-sign and I want to start giving her the directions to my home, but notice she knows where to drive. When she parks the car, she immediately steps out and helps me out. She walks me up to the front door and knocks. "I have my keys."

"Maybe, but I'm going to deliver you personal to your parents."

"Are you kidding me?" I'm really hoping that both my parents are sleeping, but my luck isn't on my side.

"Edward?" My Mom opened the door. "Bella?" _My Mom knows Bella?_

"Good evening, Esme," Bella greets my Mom. "Edward couldn't drive home, so I decided to bring him, but now I don't have a way to go home. Can somebody drive me home?" I feel Mom's eyes on me and I know she can tell that I've been drinking.

"Thank you. Carlisle will take you home." She opens the door for me. "Go to your bedroom, Edward. We're going to talk tomorrow." I walk inside and go directly to the stairs. I hear Mom speaking to my father and a phone starts ringing.

_What a day!_

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

_Stupid boy._

"Carlisle, will you drive Bella home?" Esme asks her husband.

"Sure, darling. Why is she here so late?"

"I drove Edward home, because he wasn't capable of doing so himself." Carlisle has a knowing look in his eyes. He looks at Esme and sighs. My phone rings and when I look at the caller ID I see that it's my father.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bella, is Paul bringing you home or do I have to come get you?"

"It's not necessary," I answer him. "I'm on my way."

"Okay. I was worried. Normally you text us, when you leave Port Angeles."

"I know, but something came up. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hang up and look at Carlisle. "Can you drive me home now?"

"Of course. Just let me get my car keys." I say goodbye to Esme and leave the house. Seconds later we're driving to my home. I look out of the window and try to remember my birthparents. I was so young when I lost them, that even the smallest things are difficult to remember.

"You're so quiet. Is something wrong?" Carlisle's question pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Just remembering my biological parents."

"Aaah, Alice told me you're adopted, but she never told me how you lost them."

"That's because I've never told her."

"Do you mind me asking you?"

"No," I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Their car was hit by a drunk driver. They died instantly."

"That's why you drove Edward home, tonight." It doesn't sound as a question, but I still nod. The rest of the drive is spent in silence. This silence gives me time to think about the reason why I ignored Edward most of the time. It wasn't by choice, but because someone threatened me.

**-Flashback-**

_Edward has just dropped me of at my English class and is now leaving for his class. I go to the teacher and give him the slip._

"_Miss Swan, welcome to Forks High," he greets me. "You can sit next to Miss Mallory." He points somewhere in the classroom and I follow his finger, only to see a blonde girl glaring at me. __**If looks could kill, I would now be six feet under the ground.**__ I wonder what I did to earn that look. I walk to the desk and take my seat._

"_Hi, my name is Bella Swan." I reach my hand out, but the girl scoffs. I put my hand back and start to follow the lesson. The whole time I feel the glare from that girl. At the end of the class I have had enough and I confront her._

"_Look, I don't know what I did to earn your glare. Hell, I'm new here and I hardly did anything to earn something like that. I want to know what your problem is."_

"_You are my problem!" she yells. "Keep your fucking hands of my BF."_

"_First, I don't even know who your boyfriend is and second, normal people don't speak with abbreviations." I shouldn't have said that. __**Oh well.**_

"_Who do you think you are? You are not normal if you don't even remember who you were talking to before this class." It starts to sink in and I realize who her boyfriend is._

"_Edward," I whisper._

"_Yes, and you have to stay away from him."_

"_Or else?" I challenged her. __**What can she do to me?**_

"_Or else I'll show who's boss around this school." She picks up her books and left me standing with an open mouth._

**-Flashback-**

Later that day, I told Edward I couldn't be friends with him. I met his sister, Alice, and became best friends with her. She told me that Lauren is the Mayor's daughter and because of that she thinks that she's better than everyone else. Everybody hates her, except Edward. _Love makes people blind._ It is so true if we speak about Edward and his girlfriend. He is blind to all her mistakes and believe me, she has a lot mistakes. I can't count them on one hand. Hell, I can't even tell them on two hands.

"Bella, we've arrived." I look up and see that we're parked in front of my house.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smile at him and open door. "See you next time."

"You're welcome and I'll see you next time." I get out of the car. I stand still to see him drive away and then walk in my house.

_What a day!_

* * *

_**A/N:  
I hope you liked my update. Let me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V**_


	4. Graduation Day

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.  
I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.  
**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward and Jess2002!  
**

******Enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Graduation day**

_Edward's age: 18  
Bella's age: 18_

_**Edward's POV**_

I'm in the gym of Forks High School, just like all the other seniors. I can't believe that I'm graduating today. I can finally leave Forks behind. I'm being accepted in Julliard and I can follow my dreams to study music. I had yet to tell Lauren I wasn't going to Seattle with her. The University of Washington accepted her and me, but I don't want to go to Seattle. My dream is to go to Julliard and this is where I'm going.

"Now it is time to give the diplomas to our seniors," Principal Matthews ends his speech and takes the first diploma from Mrs. Cope. "Thomas Andrews." The first student goes to collect his diploma and the principal calls the next name. Finally my name is called and I stand up to go up on the stage. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen." The principal shakes my hand and gives me my diploma.

"Thank you." I walk off the stage to my place. On my way to my seat, I see Bella sitting a few rows behind me. After the night she dropped me off at home, I've tried to talk to her, but every time I tried to apologize she walked away. A row before her sits my girlfriend and I smile at her when she locks eyes with me. She smiles back, but I can see that it doesn't reach her eyes. The last couple of days she has acted strange around me and I wonder what that is about. I sit down and look at the stage where the rest of the seniors collect their diploma.

"Lauren Mallory." Lauren stands up and walks up to the stage. She accepts her diploma and then looks at me. She has a conflicted look in her eyes. I start thinking about the reason why she would look at me like that. _Did she find out about Julliard?_ I hope not, because it's already hard to tell her about it, but explaining why I took so long to tell her, will be much harder.

"Isabella Swan." There were people yelling and whistling when she walks up the stage. I look to where the sounds come from and see her boyfriend. He is applauding for her and has a big smile on his face, just like the big boy next to him. Principal Matthews calls the last seniors and then we throw our caps in the air.

Afterwards I go to my family and they are smiling at me, even Alice.

"Congrats, Edward." She hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I found your accepting letter for Julliard. When were you going to tell us?"

"Julliard?" My Mom looks at me with a big smile on her face. "I didn't know you sent an application to Julliard."

"Yeah, you know that I wanted to go to Julliard."

"Yes, son, but we thought that you changed your mind, because your relationship with Lauren," my father answers. I know my parents aren't happy with my relationship, but they don't say anything.

"I know, I told Lauren I would go with her, but I couldn't just give up my dream without trying to get in," I explained to them.

"Are you going?" my sister asks. I look to where Lauren stands with her family and then back to my family.

"I don't want to regret anything, so yes, I'm going. I'm going to tell Lauren today that I won't go to the University of Washington."

"She will not be happy," Alice says. I sigh, because I know she is right. Lauren already planned out our entire future.

"I know, but let's go home. I will talk to her later." My family walks out to the parking lot to their respective cars.

"See you at home, Son." My father steps in his car, my mother and Alice follow his lead. I step into my car and follow my father to our house.

My parents made reservations at the restaurant in Port Angeles and that's where we are. I enjoyed the celebrations of my graduation and also my acceptance letter from Julliard.

"When do you leave for New York?" Jasper asks me. He came back from Yale for my graduation. He studies at the law school. His sister, Rosalie, is still undecided and is still staying in Forks. She and Bella would leave together this fall, but which university was still unknown. Rosalie is celebrating with Bella and her family.

"I hope some time in August. I still don't know," I answer.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. You finally achieved your dreams." Everybody around the table is smiling for my happiness.

"What did Lauren say when you told her?" Jasper asks. I frown, because when I called her earlier this evening and she didn't pick up her phone. I'm a little worried about her.

"I tried to call, but she wouldn't pick up her phone."  
"She's maybe celebrating her graduation," my mother says. "You don't have to worry. It's not that you will leave tomorrow." My mom is right. I've still have time to talk to her, but I have to talk to her soon. We enjoy our dessert and make some small talk. Jasper misses his family and friends, but loves the school. He wants to be a lawyer and he studies hard for it. Alice has still one year to go at Forks High, but already knows she wants to study Design. Where she will study, is still not known, but she has a year to think about it.

The next morning I wake up with still one question in my mind. _Why doesn't she answer her phone?_ Last night I tried to call her a few times after my graduation dinner. I still didn't get an answer and I'm worried something happened. I take my cell phone from the night table, but I don't have any missed phone calls. I sigh and get up. I walk into my bathroom and start getting ready. If she doesn't answer her phone, I will go to her.

I descend the stairs when someone knocks on the door. I halt my steps and listen to my mother greeting the person.

"Lauren, good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," Lauren greets. "I'm here for Edward."

"I'm not sure he's awake, but come in." Lauren walks in the hallway and stops when she sees me.

"Lauren." My greeting is very curt. "You didn't answer my phone calls."

"I'm sorry." She closes her eyes and then looks up. "I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"You can go to your room, dear. I will make sure nobody will disturbs you. You both have a lot to talk about." I nod to my mom and go back up the stairs. In my room, I let Lauren first go in.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" I ask again.

"I told you I had to think," she repeated.

"What about?"

She sighs and sits on my unmade bed. Her eyes still have the same look as the day before.

"Something happened," she starts. I look at her worried and think the worst. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" I ask her. She looks up.

"No, I'm late." She gives me a knowing look. "You know…late." It takes me a minute to understand what she means.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?" Tears are starting to fall out of her eyes. "I had a whole future planned out for us, and kids weren't in it!" she yells. I look at her and I can see that she's telling the truth.

"But we always used protection."

"Not always."

"What!"

"A few months ago," she looks up with her teary eyes. "We were at a party and both drunk. I think we both forget protection."

"I can't believe this. This is not happening to me. I was supposed to go to Julliard."

"You what!?" she yells. "You're not supposed to go to Julliard. You're supposed to go to University of Washington."

"No, you decided that I was to go to Seattle. I didn't want that. My dream is to go to Julliard." There was a big silence in my room. "But that's not the problem right now."

"Yes, that's the problem, because the other problem you mentioned will be taking care of." I'm shocked and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really thinking that I will give up my plans for this stupid thing?"

"We both made a mistake, Lauren, and we'll both be looking for a solution."

"My solution is simple. We both go to Seattle and take care of this thing and then go to the University."

"Take care?" I yell. "Are you dumb? That's a person you're talking about."

"And we're talking about our future."

"Abortion is not a solution, Lauren." I sit next to her and put my head in my hands. "There are other solutions." I start to think about some other way, but every time I come to the one conclusion that will not make me happy.

"There is no other solution right now."

"Yes, there is." I stand up and sit in front of her on one knee. "Lauren, will you make me a proud father and husband and marry me?" She glances at me with a confused look, but then she starts to smile and kiss me full on the mouth.

"Yes!" she screams. "Yes, I will marry you."

"I know it's not like you had planned, but we'll get there," I promise her. "We'll get there." She gives me a smile that finally reaches her eyes and gives me one last kiss.

"We will certainly get there."

This day will be a turning point in my life.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

I've finally graduated and I can't be happier. Tomorrow I leave with Paul to Cambridge so that I can start Med School at Harvard this fall. It's amazing how time flies.

"To Bella," my family and friends toasts. Rosalie is sitting next to Emmett and I think there is something growing between the two of them. Ever since Rosalie locked eyes with Emmett, they spent every free moment together.

"Darling, I have a question for you." I lock my eyes with Paul and smile at him. He goes to sit on one knee and took a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Ever since the moment I've met you I have known that you are my future. I already have pictured you as my wife, as the mother of my kids and now I'm hoping you see the same future with me. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I gasp. Ever since I met Paul I dreamt about a proposal from him, but this was so unexpected. I look around and see Emmett and Rosalie smiling at me. Next to them sit my adoptive parents and they're also smiling, but they have a knowing look in their eyes.

"You two knew?!" It sounds like a question.

"Sorry, dear, but we promised Paul to keep it a secret," Charlotte begins.

"He came to us to ask for our blessing," Peter explains. "But what is your answer, Paul is waiting." I look back at Paul and can't help but smile.

"Oh my sweet Paul, of course I want to marry you." Paul opens the velvet box and in it is the most beautiful ring. It looks simple, but also very expensive. "Oh, it looks so beautiful." I put my left hand out and Paul slides the ring on my finger. My mom puts some champagne on the table and we enjoy the rest of the night.

"I can't believe I'm engaged." I'm walking around my room to pack the last of my things before I leave.

"How long have you been together?" Rose asks me. She's helping me with the packing.

"Almost two years, but I always thought he would wait till I graduated from the university."

"Bella, did you ever think that he'd find that too long. You're going to med school."

"And?" I ask her.

"You want to be a doctor. From what I've heard, those studies take seven years and then an internship for a couple years." Rosalie is right and I start to think about everything. Paul was always patient when it comes to our relationship. He always gives me time and let me decide the pace of our relationship. When he asked me to marry him earlier this evening he knew I was ready.

"You're right, Rose." I put the last of my clothing in a bag. "I'm ready for all of it." I smile and sit on my bed. Rose comes and sits right next to me.

"I'm going to miss you." She hugs me.

"Oh, Rose. We'll see each other again. You're going to be my maid of honor." She pulls me out of her hug and looks me in the eyes.

"Really?" she questions me.

"I'm serious, Rose. When am I not serious?"

"I just thought you would ask Alice."

"She can be my bridesmaid. You're my sister, only not by blood." She takes me in another hug.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome." I pull out of her hug and look at her. She looks so happy and that makes me think about her and Emmett. She looks so comfy around him and I was hoping they had a future together.

"I've got to go." She stands up and walks to the door.

"Rose, wait." She halts and turns around. "I want to ask you something." She comes back to sit next to me.

"Ask away." She smiles.

"It's about you and Emmett." She blushes.

"What about it?" I've known Rose for two years and never did I see her blush and look so nervous.

"Do you like him?"

"When I met him this evening, the first thing in my mind was: 'God, what an idiot.' But then I got to know him during dinner and he's actually sweet and funny. I think I might like him." She's still blushing, but has a big smile on her face.

"What's with that smile?" I ask her.

"He's staying here for a couple of days and he asked me out on a date."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. I know it is soon, but I think I see a future with him, you know?"

"Yeah, the first time I met Paul, I had the same feeling. My future is with him and that feeling only builds up when time passes." She smiles at me.

"I know what you mean. I just met him a few hours ago, but it's like I've known him forever." I'm so happy for my two friends, but then I remember something.

"Rose, what are you going to do when Emmett leaves back for college?" She frowns and her smile disappears.

"I never thought about that."

"Maybe you should. Did you already decide where you will go to college?" She shakes her head and I smile. "Maybe you should start thinking about it. If I remember correctly you had an acceptance letter from University of Arizona." I stand up and leave her thinking in my room. Several seconds later she jumps up and follows me screaming.

"You're right. I can go with him to Tucson. Thank you, Bella." She hugs me and runs down the stairs. I cannot help but smile. I just made a friend really happy.

The next day my parents drive me and Paul to the airport in Seattle. I know that the next days will be busy, because there is the move. We already found a place to stay near Harvard, but we still have to paint everything, buy some new furniture, and Paul has to look for a new job. He was a Marine, but he was discharged. I was always worried when he left on tour and that was one of the reasons he promised me he would get out when his time was served.

When we arrived in Seattle, it is time to say goodbye to my family. Tears are inevitable and soon my mom and I are crying in each other's arms. Paul and I board the plane and I look outside.

This day will be a turning point in my life.

* * *

_**A/N:  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	5. Hard Lives

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.**  
**I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward and Jess2002!**

**Enjoy the fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Hard Lives**

_Edward's age: 20  
Bella's age: 20_

_**Edward's POV**_

I can't believe that two years have already passed since Lauren told me she was pregnant. The time flew like it was nothing, but some things are still freshly printed in my mind. One of these things is the moment I told my family about the pregnancy. Shit hit the fan.

**-Flashback-**

_Lauren and I are still sitting in my room when my mother comes in._

"_Edward, dear, breakfast is ready." I look up and give her a small smile. "Everything okay?"_

"_Yes, Mom," I answer. "Can you call everybody in the living room?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to tell everyone something. I'm sorry." She just nods and leaves the room. I look at Lauren and I see she has a nervous look on her face._

"_Are you going to tell them now?" she asks._

"_We have to," I answer. "They think I'm in here to tell you about Julliard."_

"_Oh." She looks out my window. "They knew."_

"_They found my acceptance letter. I couldn't lie to them."_

"_But yet you lied to me."_

"_I never lied to you, Lauren," I say. "The letter arrived the day before yesterday. I was going to tell you yesterday, you just didn't give me a chance."_

"_I'm sorry," she whispers. I stand up and put my hand out._

"_Come, we have to tell my family about us." She takes my hand and I pull her up, immediately hugging her. "Everything will be fine," I whisper in her ear._

_We walk out of my room and down the stairs. In the living room is my whole family. My parents are sitting on the love seat and Alice is sitting on the sofa._

"_Good morning, everyone," I greet them._

"_Good morning," Lauren says._

"_Son, Lauren, is there something wrong?" My mother asks us. I look at her and see she looks worried. My father and Alice have the same look. I glance at Lauren and I can see how nervous she is._

"_We have some news and we both don't know how you are going to take it," I start._

"_We didn't want this to happen, but it happened," Lauren adds._

"_Lauren just told me she's pregnant." My whole family gasps._

"_You, bitch!" Alice yells. "Are trying to tie him to you? Is it even Edward's?" Lauren ducks away in my arms, but Alice doesn't care._

"_Alice, please." I glare at her. "It's not like we wanted this to happen."_

"_Maybe you didn't plan it, but I don't trust that bitch."_

"_Alice! No cursing." Alice has a sheepish look when Mom scolds her._

"_I'm sorry, Mom."_

"_Lauren, Edward," my father calls. We turn to look at him. "What are your plans?" I stare at Lauren and then back at my father._

"_I'm going to marry Lauren and we will go to Seattle and study there."_

"_What!" Now it is my mother who screeches. "You cannot mean this!"_

"_Edward, are you sure?" Dad asks me. I just nod and then look at Lauren._

"_I want to be there for my child and my future wife."_

"_This is ridiculous. Mom, Dad, you can't let that stupid thing ruin Edward's future. His future is music and Julliard," Alice tells my parents. "You have to stop them."_

"_Alice, can you leave your brother, Lauren, and us alone, please," Mom asks of her. She looks in shock, but does what she was told. She stands up and leaves the room, but not after she glares at my fiancée._

"_Lauren, are you sure the baby is Edward's?" Dad asks her._

"_Who else could be the father?" I ask him, rolling my eyes._

"_Edward, stay calm," Mom reprimands me._

"_No, Lauren is my girlfriend for three years and she wouldn't cheat on me."_

"_Okay, we trust you both. What are your plans?" Dad asks before anyone could get angry._

"_I'm going to marry Lauren and then we will go to Seattle. I'm going to look for a job, while Lauren already starts with college."_

"_Did you think about where you both are going to live?" Mom questions us. "Renting an apartment is not cheap." I look at her stupidly, because I didn't think about the practical side of everything._

"_I think it is for the best that you two __will__ stay here and go to community college in Port Angeles," Dad decides. I see Lauren nodding._

"_Are you sure?" I whisper._

"_Yes, it's not what I had planned, but if we can stay here it will help us so much," she answers. We look at my parents and tell them we agree with them. They tell us we have to do chores to cover the costs. We agree with everything._

**-Flashback-**

That summer we got married and moved to the guest house that my mother renovated just for us. Seven months after we told everything to our parents, our beautiful daughter was born. She was born a few days before Christmas. We named her Savannah Lauryn Cullen. We thought about it a lot, and we gave her the two names we both loved.

Now, a year later, we both have started college and we live on our own in the guest house. This night, Lauren has a study night, just like yesterday and the day before. Every time I want to do something as a family, she finds excuses. One time she has to work, another time she has study group or a paper to write. I'm starting to think that she is avoiding me and our daughter. When I hear through the baby monitor that Savannah is crying, I go to the nursery. I pick her up and notice she needs a diaper change. After putting her on the changing table, I put a clean diaper on her.

"How is my beautiful princess?" I coo as I put her pajamas on her small body. I want to put her in her crib when someone knocks on the front door. "Who is knocking on our door?" I put my daughter in her crib and walk to the front door. When I open it, I see Mom standing there.

"Hi, Edward," she greets me while walking in the house. "How is everything?"

"Fine, Mom." I close the door and follow her in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I not visit my granddaughter?" she asks with fake innocence.

"You can, but it's almost nine in the evening. Savannah is sleeping."

"Oh well, you caught me. I'm here to talk about Christmas." Mom always makes a big Christmas dinner, but since everything happened with Lauren, Alice refused to join us.

"Alice isn't coming," I guess.

"She refuses to sit and I quote her: 'If the wicked witch of the west is coming, I'm not. Only if my stupid brother comes to his senses, I will come back on Christmas'," Mom tells me sadly. "I don't know what to do." I sigh. There is a solution, but I know I will be hurt and Lauren will hate it.

"Lauren and I will stay here," I say to Mom. She looks up and I see the hurt in her eyes.

"No, Edward. You have to be there with our granddaughter."

I take her hands in my hand and look her in the eyes. "Alice left right after high school, Mom and not once did she come to visit," I start. "That's almost two years. Last Christmas she went to visit Jasper and his family. I have to do this for you and Dad."

"No, you don't have to do this." Mom's tears are falling on my hands. "This is a family event and you have to be there with your family."

"Mom, Alice asked me to choose between her and my wife and kid. I love Alice, but I also love Lauren, and I cannot choose between them. If Alice will come when I'm not there with Lauren, then I will not come to your Christmas dinner." Mom takes me in a hug and whispers that she is proud of me. Finally she lets me go and leaves.

"Goodnight, Son." She closes the door. I stand up and walk to my room to get ready for bed. I don't think Lauren will be home soon.

The next morning I wake up with a cold spot next to me. Lauren didn't make it home last night, just like the night before. I wonder what they're doing in that study group that they're staying till the early hours. I shower before going to my daughter's room. I'm just in time, 'cause Savannah is waking up.

"Hi, there," I greet her. "How is my beautiful girl?" She only smiles at me. She's almost one year old. Her first word was 'Dada' and I smiled so big. I walk with Savannah in my hands to the living room to see Lauren sitting on the sofa.

"You're late," I say.

"You mean early."

I stare questioningly at her. "Lauren, you didn't come home. I waited for you last night."

"Oh, didn't I tell you. My study group wanted to go out and I went with them."

I can't believe this. Did she just tell me that she went out with her friends, instead of coming home to her family? I look at the little girl in my arms and see that she's already back to sleeping. I put her back in her room and go back to the living room. Lauren isn't sitting on the sofa anymore so I walk to the kitchen where I see her standing at the island.

"You mean that you put your friends before your daughter." It isn't a question, just a statement.

"Yes, I didn't go out with friends since that brat was born."

"That brat is our daughter."

"No, it's your daughter. I never wanted her to be born."

"And that's the reason that you don't pay any attention to her."

She just shrugs her shoulders and walks past me out of the kitchen. I follow her to our room, where she is stripping out of her cloths. She is still the same hot girl as she was in high school, even after the pregnancy. I walk up to her and hug her from behind.

"I'm sorry, Babe," I whisper. "I know you don't have a lot of free time." I turn her around. She looks in my eyes and smiles.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she whispers back. I take her hand and pull her to the bed. I start kissing her and show her that I still love her.

Afterward, I see her sleeping and I cannot help but think that a lot will change in the future.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

Tomorrow is the last day of my sophomore year at Harvard and I couldn't be happier. I finally have time to relax. Last week I discovered that I'm pregnant and tonight is the night I'll tell my husband. Yes, my husband. Last summer, Paul and I finally got married and I couldn't be happier. The moment I told him I do, was the moment I finally felt whole or so I thought. Today I discovered that in nine or eight months my life will be finally complete and I can't wait. Paul is now a lawyer at a small firm in Cambridge. I didn't even know he had studied Law. He told me that he joined the Marines right after high school and started college. When he was back, he finished is degree. Now he's a candidate for a partner of the firm and he's making a good chance at getting the position. Today is the day that his boss is going to tell him. If he gets it, we'll have two things to celebrate. I'm walking into our house, smiling. The house smells like roasted chicken and I follow the smell to the kitchen. In the kitchen stands my handsome husband behind the stove.

"You're home early," I say as I kiss him.

"Yeah, I wanted to be home on time, because it will be busy the next few months and I will be home less," he explains.

"What do you mean?" He turns around and puts his hands on my waist.

"I got a visit today from my boss." I smile at him, but wait till he goes further. He stays silent and I hit him on the chest.

"Come on. Tell me!" I say impatiently.

"Well, he said that I did a good job on my last case, just like all my cases. He thinks that I'm great at my job and thought about a promotion."

"Did you get it?"

"From tomorrow on, I will be the new partner of _Jackson & Lewis_."

I squeal and hug him. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

He laughs at my behavior and hugs me back. "Thank you, Darling." He lets me go and walks to the refrigerator. He gets out a bottle of champagne. "I thought I would cook to celebrate my promotion. I bought this bottle on my way home."

I smile at him and walk to kitchen island and sit down. He puts a glass before my nose and starts opening the bottle. When it's open he rushes to fill the glasses, but I put my hand on the glass.

"Not for me," I say when he looks questioningly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not good for me." I smile. His confused look only stays in his eyes. "And for the peanut inside of me." His eyes become big and he starts smiling.

"Do you mean…?" I just nod. "Oh, this is amazing!" He puts the bottle down and comes to me, hugging, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"I'm dizzy," I say between laughs. He stops turning abruptly and puts me down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I have to laugh with his worry for me.

"I'm pregnant, not sick." He smiles at me.

He kneels down, lifts my shirt and kisses all over my stomach.

"I can't wait till this baby is born," he says against my belly. He stands up and finishes our food. I set the table and wait till he's done. The food is phenomenally good and I can't help but moan. We finish our food and talk about our future.

A couple of weeks later I'm sitting in the waiting room of my new gynecology doctor. Paul isn't here yet, but he can arrive any moment. My cell buzzes. I start looking in my purse and when I find it. I see I've received a text message.

**I'm sorry. I've got a big case. Can't come.**

I sigh. It's one of the million messages he sent me where he said that he couldn't come. Ever since he became partner, I haven't seen him much. Today we were going to our doctor for a first ultrasound and I hoped that he would be here for it.

"Mrs. Collins." I look up and see a nurse standing in the door of the waiting room. "It's your turn. Doctor Denali is waiting for you." I stand up and follow the nurse to an examination room. She leaves and I sit on a chair at the desk. I look around and she a lot of posters about pregnancy, adoption and…abortion. I understand some of the girls have them, but I won't do it for anything in the world. It is human being that is living in my belly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Collins," the woman greets me. "I'm doctor Denali." She puts her hand out and I shake it.

"Good morning, doctor. Call me Bella."

She smiles and goes to sit on the other side of the desk.

"Okay, Bella. You can call me Tanya." She takes some documents and looks at them. "Isn't your husband going to be here?" I look down and shake my head no.

"He's busy at work. He was supposed to come, but was held up," I explain. I'm trying so hard to hold up my tears off, but I can feel them falling down my cheeks. I hear the scrapes of a chair moving and then someone takes my hand.

"Bella, look up," Tanya says. "There is no reason to cry."

I look up and see a worried looking Tanya sitting in front of me.

"It is our first appointment and now he's working."

"I'm sorry to ask, but as your doctor I have to ask such questions."

I nervously wait for her questions. She took a tissue and starts to wipe my tears away.

"What is the question?" I ask after she throws away the tissue. She sighs and stands up.

"I know we still have to confirm, but if you are pregnant, will you both be ready for the baby?" I look at her shocked that she can ask something like this. She holds up her hand. "Before you start yelling, it's a question we have to ask everyone." I bit my tongue and see honesty in her eyes.

"I'm ready for this baby," I finally answer.

"And your husband?" I look back down and start to think. When I told Paul, he was happy with the pregnancy, but he didn't mention it once and today he stood me up.

"I don't know," I finally say. "He was happy when I told him, but ever since he hasn't talk about it and today he didn't take time off." I take a breath. "It's like he has changed his mind, but I know he wants children. I just think that the timing is wrong."

I'm glad I can talk to someone about it, but I'm scared of Tanya's reaction.

"Why do you think the timing is wrong?" she asks.

"When I told him he just got a promotion at his work. He became a partner in a law firm."

"That's indeed a bad timing, but even if you had this baby later or earlier, he would be busy at his work. So it cannot be an excuse."

I know that she is right, but I'm still doubting about everything.

"Look, lets we confirm the pregnancy and do a sono. Okay?" I just nod and Tanya stands from her chair. She pulls on some gloves and gives me a little cup. "You have to pee in this cup. Afterward, I'm going to take some blood."

I wince when I think of the latter. I so hate needles.

"Not a fan of needles?" she asks.

"I hate needles." She smiles and shows me where I can pee.

After I fill the cup and come out the toilet, Tanya is sitting at her desk typing away on her computer. She looks up when she hears the door falling in the lock. She calls a nurse who takes the cup and disappears.

"Bella, sit back down. I'm going to draw some blood." She comes to stand next to me and helps me push up my sleeve from my shirt. I look away from the needle.

"Are you still going to school?" she asks. I just nod. "And what is your major?"

"I'm in pre-med."

"You want to become a doctor?"

"Yeah, a pediatrician. I love to work with kids."

"Was it your first choice?"

"No, when I was a little I wanted to become a teacher, but when I grew older, I starting to love to help people when they were hurt."

"Interesting. Voila, I'm done." Tanya smiles. I look up to see she's holding a tube with a red liquid.

"I didn't feel anything," I say surprised.

"That's because I was distracting you, while I was taking your blood." She winks. "It will take some hours before the result will come through. Do you want to wait here or should we call you?"

"I will wait. I can drink some coffee in the cafeteria."

Tanya looks at her clock. "Well, it is my break. Do you mind if I come with you?"

I shake my head and smile at her. I think I just made a great friend.

Near the hospital is a small coffee shop and that's where Tanya and me are drinking. Tanya chooses a macchiato and I choose a simple tea.

"Where did you study for to become a gynaecologist?"

"At Harvard. In the beginning I didn't know what kind of doctor I wanted to become and I started as a pediatrician. I did that for one year at the children's department at the hospital. There I learned the distraction technique."

"How did you become a gynaecologist?"

"A friend of mine was pregnant, while I was still studying. I wanted to learn everything about the subject and changed from paediatrics to gynaecology."

There is one question that I so want to ask. She looks so young and I can't help but wonder how old she is.

"Ask your question, Bella."

"How old are you?" I blurt out. Tanya starts laughing and takes a sip from her macchiato.

"I'm 29 years old."

"That's so young and you already have your own practice in this hospital."

"Okay, I've graduated two years ago and it helps when your father is the chief of the hospital," she explains. "I've never asked him to give me this position, but he didn't want that I me to struggle so he offered me the position. There weren't any gynaecologist here, so it was an easy decision."

"So you took it." She nods and takes another decision.

"At first there was an older doctor who transferred from another hospital. After a year he was tired of working here and transferred back. I'm now leading the gynaecology department."

"I cannot believe you made it already. It's my dream to lead my own pediatric hospital, but the studies are so hard."

"You will make it, Bella. You just have to work hard. How old are you?"

"Twenty," I answer her.

"See, you have plenty of time. Can I advise you on something?" I nod and drink from my tea.

"If we confirm you are pregnant, take the year off. It's most certain that you will miss a lot of classes when you're in labor and also afterwards you'll have to take time off. That baby needs his mother the first few months."

"You speak like you have experience," I state.

"It's not that I've had experience, but a close friend of mine was pregnant during junior year. She struggled a lot, but eventually she made it. She took her senior year off, graduated a year later and is now a nurse at the hospital." Tanya gives me hope with that story and I know one day I will get there.

We order another drink and we get to know each other.

A few hours later, we are back in Tanya's office. She has the results of the tests and I'm patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant." She smiles at me. "I'm saying that you're around 10 weeks."

My smile is growing big.

"Can we do an ultrasound?"

"Yes, we certainly can." Tanya stands up and leads me to a bed. She pulls my t-shirt up and squeezes some gel on my stomach.

"Oh, that's cold."

"I'm sorry, normally I warn the mothers, before I put the gel on."

"It's okay." I smile. She is busy with the machine and then she starts moving something on my stomach.

"Aaah, there is your baby." She points with her finger at the screen.

"It looks like a peanut," I say. "It's so small."

"That's normal. The baby still has to grow the next thirty weeks." She looks further and a moment later she types something on the machine and there comes a paper out.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"This is a picture for you and your husband." She smiles. "You can look at it till next time."

"That's great. Thank you, Tanya."

"You're welcome." She puts turns off the machine and gives me some wipes. I wipe the gel off my stomach and stand up. Tanya stands at her desk and is writing something.

"When is my next appointment?"

"The receptionist will give you a new one. This is my private phone number. I think we will be great friends."

I take the card from her hand and look at it.

"Thank you. I will send you a text so you will have my number."

"That's great and good luck! See you next time." She gives me a hug and I respond to it.

"See you next time." I leave her office and walk to the reception desk for a new appointment.

"The appointment is in 4 weeks, Mrs. Collins." I take the card from the girl behind the desk and thank her. I walk outside the hospital.

I cannot help but think that a lot will change in the future.

* * *

_**A/N:  
Tell me what did you think of the nice Tanya ;)?  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	6. Truths

**A/N**  
**This is my first English story.**  
**I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Truth**

_Edward's age: 21 – Savannah's age: 2  
Bella's age: 21 – Nathan's age: 7-8 months_

_**Edward's POV**_

I walk to my work and I'm thinking about the past year. Savannah is two years old and she's growing so fast. I couldn't have been prouder. Lauren is still ignoring our family and I don't know what I can do about it. Every time I try to show her that I love her she leaves with a smile, but a couple of days later everything is just like it was before. She stayed away, came home in the early hours, and we would fight about responsibilities. I'm becoming tired from fighting with her. It's all we've done the last few weeks.

When I arrive at work, I start immediately.

"Cullen," Mr. Terry greets me. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Terry. I had to bring my daughter to daycare."

"That may be, Mr. Cullen, but the past week you were not once on time. Can your wife not bring your daughter to daycare?"

I don't know what to say. It was the second night in a row that's she has not slept at home. I don't know where she is.

"She has already left for school, Sir." Mr. Terry just nods and lets me do my job. I work at the only Thriftway in Forks. I start filling the racks in the candy aisle. I'm not paying any attention and when I turn around, I bump into a cart.

"Oomph."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a girl apologizes. I haven't heard the girl's voice in a long time. I look up and see Isabella Swan standing in front of me.

"Hi-i," I stutter. "Long time no see."

"Hi, Edward. Indeed long time no see." Silence falls and neither of us says anything.

"It's good to see you. Are you back?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, just visiting my parents." She takes a look at me and stops at my nametag. "Are you back?"

"Never left."

She opens her mouth to say something, but no sound comes out.

"Mr. Cullen. Your wife is on the phone."

I groan. "Can you tell her that I'm working and that I don't need interruptions?"

"No, that's impossible, because I already tried that once before."

He looks at Bella and starts to smile.

"Hi, Mr. Terry," she greets him.

"Back in town, Bella?"

"Yes, but I leave in the morning."

"Oh, that's sad. Be sure to drop by, it won't take too long to visit us," Mr. Terry says.

"I will try, Mr. Terry," she answers.

"Edward, your wife. And by the sounds of it, I think she's not happy."

I turn around and walk to the office. I take the phone and sigh.

"What, Lauren?"

"Hi, to you too."

"Lauren, I'm working."

"Yeah, and I need money."

"For what?"

"That is none of your business, Eddie." I hold in a groan. I so hate that nickname.

"Lauren, we are saving for a better house. We need all the money we can get," I say.

"I need the money, Eddie, so you can either choose to give me it, or I can take it."

My anger is bubbling inside, but I cannot yell at her, because everybody will hear.

"I'm working, Lauren. I will give you some money when I'm home."

"What time are you off?" I look at my watch.

"Four this afternoon."

"That long? I have an appointment at three."

"What appointment? Are you forgetting about our daughter?" I ask her.

"You can take care of her. You don't need me. My friends invited me for a weekend out," she answers nonchalantly.

Mr. Terry stands in the door watching me.

"Look, I have to hang up. We'll talk about this later."

"Yeah, I'm gone till Monday evening! So don't wait up!" Before I can react, she already hung up. I put the phone down and sigh. _Why in the hell did I marry that woman?_ God knows why. I return to my work and ignore the fact that I couldn't talk to Bella and that my wife starts to spend more and more time outside our home.

Hours later I'm on my way to the daycare to pick up my daughter. I'm glad my day is over, because I'm so tired. Still, I have to make dinner for my little Princess and do the laundry. At the daycare I park my car and get out. Inside, my girl is playing with some of the toys. She's so cute. She has blond-brown hair and brown eyes. If I am honest she doesn't have one characteristic of me in her and I sometimes doubt that Lauren is telling me the truth about her. I never question her about this, because I'm scared of the truth. I love my little princess and if she's not mine then I'm scared Lauren will take her away from me.

"Hi, Little Princess," I greet Savannah.

"Daddy," she squeals. She jumps up and runs into my open arms. "Miss-ed you."

"I've missed you too." I give her a big hug and kiss her head. "What did you do today?"

"Dawing, sing, nap." I have to smile at her happiness. She can always make my bad day a little bit better.

"So you had a busy day!" She nods eagerly and gives me a big smile. "Let's get home."

"Mommy?"

"She's not home, Baby."

"Miss Mommy." She pouts. I sigh and take her hand.

"I know, Princess, I know." We walk out the daycare and I strap her in her car-seat. I give her a kiss on her forehead and close the car door. I walk around the car and open the driver's door.

"Mr. Cullen." I look over the car and see Lindsay running at me. Lindsay is the person who runs the daycare. She always had dreams to run a daycare. When she graduated, she decided to open one with her girlfriend. Now, a few years later, she broke up with her girlfriend, moved out of Boston and back to Forks and has opened a daycare in between Port Angeles and Forks.

"Lindsay." I frown. "Did I forget something?"

"Not really, but your daughter forgot her drawing." She smiles when she hands me the drawing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you going to bring her tomorrow?" Lindsay asks.

"I have to. My wife has to be somewhere and I have classes." She frowns and then looks through the window inside the car.

"You know, I've never met your wife. Is she involved with the raising of Savannah?"

I don't know how to answer that, because Lauren didn't even come with me to register our daughter to daycare. I can still remember the day I went to register Savannah.

_My Mom has less and less time to babysit Savannah and my classes start again next week. I heard that there will be a new daycare between Forks and Port Angeles. It will be on my way to Port Angeles Community College so I don't lose time when I drop her off. I called last week to make an appointment and I hope they still have spots open. I arrive at the address I found on the Internet and see that it was a completely new building. I hope the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. I park the car and get out. When I arrive at the front door of the building I ring the doorbell. A young woman opens the door and smiles at me._

"_Mr. Cullen, I presume," she greets me. I nod and she lets me in. "I'm Lindsay Wilder."_

"_Nice to meet you." I shake her hand._

"_Where is Mrs. Cullen?"_

_I sigh. "She isn't coming, I'm sorry." Lauren has another study group meeting and decided to let me go alone._

"_It's not so bad. We can arrange everything on our own," she says, smiling. "First of all, we need to discuss the days that your baby will stay here."_

"_Savannah is almost two years old, so I guess she's a toddler." Lindsay smiles and takes out some paperwork._

"_That's okay. Our oldest child in our care is three years old."_

"_So do you have a place for my daughter?" I ask her._

"_Yeah, it's the last one. We had other parents call for appointments, but I wanted to wait till I discussed everything with you." She leads me to an office and takes her place behind the desk. "Take a seat, please."_

_I sit on one of the chairs before the desk. She looks through the paperwork she has taken from the file folder._

"_I see that you and your wife both go to college," she says._

"_Yes, we found out that we were pregnant on our High School Graduation day, but both wanted to get our college degrees," I explain to her._

"_Who took care of your daughter before?" Lindsay asks me._

"_I just started my first year of college last fall, while my wife started her sophomore year. When I had classes she stayed with my mother," I answer truthfully. Lindsay takes notes of everything that is said. She asks me a lot of questions and I answer each one of them truthfully. Some of them make me think about my relationship with Lauren._

"_Okay, that was the last question. It looks very good. I think Savannah will fit right in." She pushes a paper towards me. "You have to fill out this form and bring it back to me, along with a copy of her immunization record when you bring Savannah for the first time."_

"_Okay, when can I start bringing her?"_

"_Well, it depends on your schedule, of course," she answers. "When both you and your wife have to go to classes or work, you can bring your daughter here."_

"_Well, Monday starts our first class of the next semester. Is it okay that I bring her at eight in the morning?" I ask her._

"_No problem. If I'm not here, one of my employees will be here to greet you."_

"_Thank you," I say to her._

"_See you next week."_

"_See you next week," I repeat._

_She leads me back to the front door and I shake her hand one last time. I walk to my car and smile at the progress I made._

That was six months ago and not once did Lauren go to the daycare to pick up our daughter. Sometimes I ask myself why she has not asked for a divorce and give all parental rights to me.

"Mr. Cullen." I look up and see the worried look of Lindsay. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Mr. Cullen, I don't want to make insinuations, but I'm guessing that your wife doesn't take part in bringing up your child," Lindsay says timidly. I look at her and feel very embarrassed, because I know she is speaking the truth.

"I-I," I stutter. "I don't know how to answer to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren is very busy with her studies and she has a lot on her plate."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward," I interrupt her. "You can call me Edward."

"Edward, I'm sorry to say this, but studies cannot be an excuse for not being there. Savannah is an amazing child, but did you look at her drawings?" I nod and look once again at the drawing in my hand. There is a lot of scribbling's, but you can see two figures.

"She only draws herself and you," Lindsay says, when I don't answer. "I have never heard her talk about her mother. The only thing she says about her is that she misses her mommy." I swallow and look at Lindsay.

"I don't know what to do," I whisper. I look into the window of my car and see my daughter sleeping.

"She needs her mother and maybe you should talk about it with your wife." I can only nod. I turn around and open the car door.

"I have to go," I say quietly.

"I am sorry, Edward. I never wanted to confront you with this, but I think you have to think about solutions." I give her a small smile and get in my car. She walks back to the building and I look into rear mirror at my daughter. She looks so peacefully. I start the car and pull out the parking.

The next few days, I am very busy, but finally I have a day off. I have nothing to do for school, so I can spend the day with Savannah. She's still sleeping, so I do some house work. I dust the living room and then start the laundry. At that moment my little princess decides to wake up. I can hear her through the baby monitor. I walk up to her room and take her out of her crib.

Today we are going to the zoo in Seattle. It's been a long time since I took my daughter out. I'm hoping Lauren would come with us, but I haven't see her since she called me at work. I change Savannah's diaper and put her in fresh clothes. I take her down and put her in her highchair by the kitchen table. Then I prepare her breakfast - some fruit juice and milk in her cup. I sit next to her and start feeding her. During her feeding the front door opens and closes. I look up and see Lauren stepping into the kitchen.

"Mama," Savannah squeals and claps, but at that moment the spoon with her food was in front of her face. Her clapping throws the spoon across the kitchen.

"Lauren," I say, while I stand up to clean up the mess Savannah made.

"Hi, Baby." Lauren moans. Instead of making me all hard, it gives me chills all over my body. Lauren kisses me and pushes her tongue inside my mouth. "I missed you."

"You did?" I question her.

"Yeah, I did. I just needed some me-time."

"Lauren that was four days ago. I thought you would be back the next day."

"I told you I was going away for a couple of days."

I throw away the paper towel I used for cleaning up the mess and look at Lauren.

"I don't want to fight, Lauren, but the last couple of weeks I haven't seen you. Or you were already gone, or you never came home. It's like you are avoiding us."

"I'm not avoiding you. It just was a little bit busy at school. The classes are harder than I thought and the teachers gave us a lot of work."

"I can understand that Lauren." I pick Savannah out of her chair and walk to Lauren. With each step I take, she takes one back. "But you just admitted that you went out with your friends for four days."

"Yes, because I needed some time to relax and that's hard when you have a two year old at home." Lauren is still walking backwards.

"When you have a daughter, you cannot just go out and leave her for days. Savannah misses you."

I walk in the living room, where there is a play-pen in the corner for Savannah to play in safely.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but sometimes it gets too much and I need an outlet." I say as I put Savannah down.

"I get it, Lauren, but sometimes I need an outlet too. I just put my daughter before my needs." I look at Lauren who is now standing across the living room.

"I can't, okay? I never wanted a kid in the first place." Lauren yells and walks past me to our bedroom.

I look at Savannah and I see she's too busy with her toys. I hope she didn't hear anything of our fight. I walk up to our bedroom. Lauren is sitting on the bed and wiping away some tears.

"I wanted an abortion, but you were so against it," she whispers. "You convinced me to keep it and asked me to marry you. I thought I would grow to love the kid, but it never happened."

"It was a human life that you were going to kill," I tell her. "Savannah is an amazing girl."

"That may be true, but I just don't love her. During the pregnancy, I thought a lot about adoption, but I was scared to mention it to you."

"Y-you we-ere go-o-ing to…," I stutter. Lauren nods and stands up. "I can't believe this. You never told me." I stand up too and leave. I pack up a bag with some of my clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asks me.

"I'm going to Seattle with our daughter. I don't know when I'll be home."

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Work?" she insists.

"I also don't have to go to work." I zip the bag and walk to my daughter's room and put clothes in a small backpack.

"You can't leave me here after that confession. We have to talk." I turn around and see Lauren standing in the doorway.

"We don't have to do anything. You are the one that isn't truthful and now you have to bear the consequences." I walk past her to the living room and pick up my daughter before I head to the front door.

"Edward, Baby. I love you." Lauren cries. "I cannot live without you."

I stop walking and turn around.

"That's weird. The last weeks you weren't home and then you didn't miss me." I open the door, going to my car. I put Savannah in her car seat and strap her. Before closing the door, I kiss her forehead.

I feel someone yanking at my clothes and I turn around.

"Please, Edward. Don't go. We need to clear everything up."

"I'm going to spend a day with my daughter and when we get back home, we will talk. Until then, leave me alone. I have to think," I say dryly.

I sit in my car and start it. I look back at the house and see Lauren crying in the front door.

Today I realized that discovering the truth can be very hard.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

Forks. It's been three years and I can't believe I'm back. This time I am in Forks as a wife, a premed-student and a mother. Yes, I'm a mother. Seven months ago, our beautiful son, Nathan Paul Collins, was born. I couldn't be happier and Paul was so proud, but not everything is rosy. A couple of months after the birth of Nathan, Paul started to change. He became distant, came home late and he drank a lot more. In the beginning, I ignored it, but now it is harder to ignore. Last week was the biggest fight we had about everything.

_Nathan is asleep in his room and I'm making dinner for me and my husband. The last couple of months he was very busy in the company and I didn't see him much. I understand it, but sometimes I feel very lonely. Tonight he finally could get a night off and I'm so happy. I'm putting the last touches on dinner and then start setting the table. In the background plays a song of _Sleeping At Last_. It's _Turning Page_. I quietly sing along with the lyrics and dance around. I'm so happy that I can finally spend one quiet night with Paul. I look around the dining room and see that everything is perfect. I walk upstairs to our bathroom and start getting ready. I put some make up on my face and then put on a beautiful, pink dress. I hope Paul will like it enough to not to rip it off me. I walk back downstairs and take one last look at my dinner and put in on a lower setting, so it would not burn. I go back to the living room and sit on the sofa. I don't know how long I waited, but I close my eyes. _

_I wake up startled from a door that slams closed. I stand up and look around, my eyes falling on the clock in the room. It is half past eleven! Paul stumbles into the living room._

"_Honey, I'm home," he slurs. "Oh, you look sexy in that dress."_

"_Paul, are you drunk?" I ask upset._

"_Just a little bit, Babe," he answers me. "We were celebrating." I feel tears in my eyes and look at my husband. I can't understand why he forgot his promise._

"_Celebrating?" I question him._

"_Yeah, I won a case." I can't believe him. I've looked forward to this night like forever and now he had to ruin it. "My client is free of all charges." He has a big smile and stumbles to me. He gives me a sloppy kiss on my mouth and I can smell the alcohol. I pull away and make a face._

"_What's the matter? Am I not a good kisser?" he asks._

"_You stink," I say. His mood changes quickly and suddenly I feel a sting on my face. My hand goes automatically to my face._

"_Don't speak to me like that."_

"_It's the truth. You stink of beer and smoke," I say. He hits me once again._

"_You respect me and don't speak such words to me," he says between his teeth. "I'm your husband you have to respect me." I know that I have to keep my mouth shut, but I cannot help it._

"_You don't own me and I can say what I want." All of a sudden everything goes black before my eyes._

I woke up the next morning in the hospital. Paul was sitting at my bed and kept apologizing. I forgave him the moment he started to apologize. The doctors believed his forged story and didn't question anything. For a few days everything was fine again, only to start over. Paul came home drunk and I said once again something about it. This time we stood at the stairs and he pushed me. The doctors thought I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs.

I look in the mirror and see the black eyes Paul gave me before we left for Forks. My parents notice a change in my behavior, but every time they want to say something, I gave them a look that made them shut up.

"Put make-up on that eye. I don't want your parents to know." Paul is standing in the doorway of our bathroom and I just nod. He turns around as I use the concealer. After I'm done, I walk back to the bedroom. Paul is sitting on my childhood bed.

"Are you finally done?" he asks rudely. "I thought you were going to live in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He stands up and walks out of the room. I walk to the portable crib, pick up Nathan, and walk out of my room. Once downstairs I see my parents sitting in the living room.

"Where is Paul?" I ask them.

"His cell phone went off and just walked outside," Peter answers.

"Is everything okay?" my mother asks. "We are worried."

"Mom, everything is fine. We are just tired. This little one is still not sleeping through the whole night," I answer her.

"I think it's more than that." I walk to the sofa and sit down and look at my mom. "You never call us anymore."

"We are just busy. Paul has a big case going on and I have to take care of Nathan."

"We understand that, Darling, but that doesn't mean that you can't call us, once in a while," my father says.

"It's not hard to dial our number," my mother adds.

I can feel the tears fill my eyes and I'm trying so hard not to cry. I want to answer them, when the backdoor closes and Paul walks in our room.

"Are we ready to leave for breakfast?" he asks us. There is a lump in my throat and I cannot answer him.

"Yes, let's go," my father says while standing up. My mother follows his lead and together we leave the house.

Breakfast is spent in silence. Nathan is sleeping in his car seat next to me.

"And what are the plans?" My father asks finally. I don't answer and look at Paul, who carefully puts a piece of pancake in his mouth. When he swallows he looks at my parents and smiles.

"Tomorrow we leave for Port Angeles, where I have to stay a few days," he answers. "Afterwards, we have to go to Seattle. My company wants to open a branch there."

"Does that mean that you are going to stay permanently in Seattle?" my mother asks him.

He nods. "Yes, but for now I have to look at buildings where we can locate our business. My boss hopes that I can open the business within a year and then we can move back." I look shocked at him. I can't believe he is doing this to me. The plan was that I stay at Harvard for pre-med. Then I was going to start looking at Med Schools where I could finish my degree. Now, he decides to move back and he didn't even talk to me about it.

"And Bella's degree?"

"Isabella can study anywhere, but she doesn't have to go to school anymore." _Since when does he call me Isabella?_

"What!" My father shouts. The whole diner looks at him, but he doesn't care. "Do you hear yourself?"

Paul takes a sip from his coffee and just nods.

"My daughter has always wanted to become a doctor and now you are taking away her dreams."

"I'm not taking away her dreams," Paul answers. They are totally forgetting that I'm sitting right next to them. I look at my Mom and see the shocked look in her eyes. Tears are falling down on my cheeks and I don't know what to do.

"Oh no, what are you doing then?" my father asks Paul angrily.

"I'm being realistic."

"Realistic?" Mom asks quietly.

"Yes. Who is going to take care of my son when Isabella goes back to school? A daycare," Paul says. "I don't want my kid to grow-up in daycare. He needs to be with his mother." I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is not what we agreed on four years ago. Ever since this conversation started, I didn't say a word. Both my father and my husband ignored the fact that I was listening to that conversation. They don't care about my feelings.

"So that's the reason that my daughter cannot study anymore. Nathan," my father says. "You know That's just bullshit and you know it. Bella wasn't born to be a house wife."

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP TALKING ABOUT ME, LIKE I AM NOT HERE?!" I finally yell. They both look shocked turning toward me.

"Paul, we both need to talk about this. It's the first time I am hearing that we are possibly going to move. You make decisions without talking about it with me." Then I look at my father and take deep breath. "Dad, I know you are just concerned about me, but this is between Paul and me. We have to talk everything through. The decision has not been made yet."

My father nods silently and then drinks from his coffee. I look at my husband and get shivers from the look he gives me. Paul looks so angry and I'm scared for what is going to happen when we are alone. The rest of our morning goes by peacefully. Mom and I go shopping in Port Angeles, while Dad and Paul are going home with Nathan.

After a lot of shopping, we start to drive home.

"Oh, I need some candy for your dad," Mom tells me.

"Well, I will go to our local shop and pick up some things. I'll drop you off at home first," I answer her.

"That's a good idea."

"Is there something else you need?" I ask.

"Hmm, yeah, bread, milk, and some meat for tonight."

"Okay, I will get what you need." I park the car and let my mother step out. "See you later."

I drive to the only shop in Forks and park my car in a spot right in front of the entrance. I take a cart and walk around. First I get bread, and then I go looking for the milk and the meat. Last I walk down the candy aisle and start to look for my father's favorite. I'm not looking where I'm going with my cart and bump into someone.

"Oomph."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologize. The person looks up and I see it's Edward Cullen. I can't believe he's here in Forks.

"Hi-i. Long time, no see," he stutters.

"Hi, Edward. Indeed long time, no see," I greet back.

"It's good to see you. Are you back?" he asks after a long silence.

"No, just visiting my parents," I answer. I'm starting to look at him and see that he has a nametag. _Does he work here now?_ "Are you back?"

"Never left."

I open my mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. Mr. Terry interrupts us.

"Mr. Cullen. Your wife is on the phone."

Edward groans. "Can you tell her that I'm working and that I don't need interruptions?"

"No, that's impossible, because I already tried that once before," he answers and then looks at me.

"Hi, Mr. Terry," I greet him.

"Back in town, Bella?"

"Yes, but I leave in the morning."

"Oh, that's sad. Be sure to drop by, it won't take too long to visit us," Mr. Terry says.

"I will try, Mr. Terry," she answers.

"Edward, your wife. And by the sounds of it, I think she's not happy."

Edward turns around and goes to the office.

"I'm going to go," I say to Mr. Terry. "My parents are waiting for me."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Mr. Terry."

I go to the cashier and pay for my stuff, before leaving the shop and Edward behind me. On my way home, I think about him. The last time I heard things about him was right before graduation, when Alice told me about his acceptance letter from Julliard. Alice was convinced that he would leave Lauren behind.

_I arrive at my last day of school before the exams start. Alice is already waiting next to her yellow Porsche. She has a big smile on her face and is jumping up and down. I haven't seen her do that for a long time. I get out of my car and walk up to her._

"_Hi, Alice," I greet her._

"_Bella," she squeals. "I've got amazing news."_

"_Jasper is coming back," I laugh._

"_Yes, for Edward's graduation, but that's not it." She starts clapping making me laugh more. "I found a letter this morning."_

"_Doesn't everyone receive letters?" I ask sarcastically with a big smile. She gives me a small slap on my arm._

"_That is not what I mean."_

"_What do you mean, then?"_

"_You know I told you about Lauren and her plans for Edward."_

"_Yeah. Isn't she planning his whole future?" I ask her._

"_Something like that. She decides which college he should go and stuff like that, but Edward's dream always was to go to Julliard."_

"_Yes, and what has that got to do with the letter of this morning?" I ask her._

"_Well, I always thought that Edward follows Lauren like a lost puppy, but this morning I found an envelope in his room with the logo for Julliard." She starts jumping up and down again. "I opened it and started to read it."_

"_Alice, have you ever heard about privacy?" I ask her._

"_Yep, but I don't care."_

"_So, what did the letter say?"_

"_He's been accepted into Julliard. He can start this fall."_

"_Oh, that's great and is he going?"_

"_I don't know, but I think so. It's been his dream like forever."_

"_And what will Lauren say?"_

"_I don't care. I hope he goes to Julliard and dumps Lauren," Alice answers. "I'm practically certain that he will follow his dreams."_

"_Do you think so?"_

"_No, I'm sure about it," she answers without doubt in her voice. _

Now, I walk in him on his job and he tells me that he never left Forks. What happened these past four years? I'm almost absolutely sure that he's still together with the wicked witch of the west. I have arrived at my parents' house and park the car. I get out and walk in the house.

"I'm back!" I yell in the house.

"Give me the bags," my father says, while taking over the bag. "Nathan is asleep in your bedroom." I smile and walk upstairs to our room.

We leave my parents the next day, after dinner. We decide to stay at a hotel in Port Angeles. When we arrive at our room, Paul closes the door and turns to look at me. He takes big steps to me and while he does that, I step backwards till I'm against a wall. I can feel his breath on my face. I still have Nathan in my arms and I know that he will not harm him. He pulls away and walks in the bathroom. I look at Nathan and lay him carefully on the bed, while I'm installing his portable crib. When I'm done I put Nathan in it and sit down on the bed. I sigh. I can't believe that I'm scared of the man that I once loved. The door of bathrooms opens and Paul walks out. He still looks like the man I fell in love with, but his character changed so much.

"I'm going to bed. I have an early meeting." He pulls back the covers and lies in bed. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to change into some pajamas." I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I turn on the hot water and step in the shower. The heat of the water relaxes my muscles and I can feel my tears falling down my face. The stress of the last couple months is getting to me and I don't know how long I can take this. Ever since the discussion at diner, Paul ignores me. He doesn't talk about it and when my parents were around, he acts like nothing is going on. The whole thing hurts me and I cannot do anything about it. When the water starts to feel cold, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I look back in the mirror and see the black eye. It's starting to heal, but it's still yellowish. I put on my sleep shorts on and a t-shirt. I walk into our room and see that Paul is already sleeping.

The few days we spend in Port Angels are boring. I can't describe it any other way. Maybe I shouldn't have come with Mom to shop, but I wanted to spend some mother-daughter-time with her. But that's the reason why I spend my days in the hotel room or the restaurant with Nathan. Paul leaves very early and when I'm already asleep he comes back. Now we are in Seattle and Paul still didn't tell me anything about the current move. I can't believe he is busy with everything, but forgets my opinion.

"I'm going to the realtor and I don't know how long it will take," he says suddenly. We are sitting in the hotel restaurant, eating our breakfast.

"Okay, I'm going to take Nathan to the zoo."

"That's okay. Tomorrow we are going to see some places to live in," he tells me. I look up.

"Paul…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Did you not hear what I told your father?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then we are going to look for a place to live."

"Doesn't my opinion matter?"

"Do you have an opinion?" he asks without emotion. "I thought we were on the same page?"

"I want to finish pre-med at Harvard."

"And I want you to quit your studies," he insists. It doesn't sound like a suggestion, but an order. "Do you understand me?"

"Paul, I want to become a pediatrician."

"Isabella, you're my wife and you are going to do what you are told. Understand?" he orders.

"But…"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He stands up and looks at his son. "Go to the zoo and tomorrow we have plans." He leaves the restaurant and I sit there too thunderstruck to move.

At the zoo I walk around with Nathan in his stroller. I know he is too young to comprehend what is happening, but I want to spend a day with my son. Certainly, after all that has happened I needed some time for myself. I look at the monkeys. I look in the stroller and see that Nathan is sleeping. Why did I choose to visit a zoo with an eight month old baby, I don't know. I walk further and look around.

"No, Savannah!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and see a toddler running towards me. A few meters from me, she falls down and starts to cry. I push the stroller toward her and crouch to her level.

"Hey, everything alright?" I ask the little girl.

"Hurts," she pouts.

"Can I take look?" She nods.

"Savannah!" I look up toward the voice and see Edward running to us.

"Edward?" I ask surprised.

"Bella," he says out of breath. "Savannah, Princess. Are you okay?"

"Daddy, hurts." So Edward has a daughter.

"Daddy will make it all better." He kisses Savannah's knee and smiles at her. He then looks at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting the zoo," I say with a duh-voice.

"That is not what I meant," he says. "I thought you went back home, wherever that is."

"Cambridge," I answer him. "I'm studying at Harvard."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is. It's an experience I'll never forget."

"And what are you doing in Seattle?" he asks. I stand up and look in the stroller.

"Paul has some business to attend. We are staying a couple of days and then we are going back."

Edward looks inside the stroller.

"Is that your kid?"

"Nathan Paul Collins, our son," I answer.

"How old is he?"

"Eight months old. How old is Savannah?" I ask him.

"She's two. She grows so fast."

"The same goes with Nathan. It feels like yesterday that he was born."

"Let's go get a drink," he offers. "A coffee?" I smile and nod.

Edward picks up Savannah and I push the stroller.

"Daddy, baby," Savannah points at Nathan.

"Yes, Princess. That is a baby."

"Is she your child with Lauren?"

Edward looks away and sighs. "Yes," he mutters. "It's not that I don't love her, but my whole future was changed when Lauren told me she was pregnant." We walk further down the street when I see something familiar in front of us. I hold my steps and take a good look. I can't believe what I'm seeing in front of me.

"Bella, everything okay?" Edward asks concerned. He stops and follows my sight.

"Isn't that…" He doesn't finish his question.

Today I realize that discovering the truth can be very hard.

* * *

_**A/N:  
I can't help it... I had to end it this way... Next update you will find out what is happening!  
I'm going to change my day of update from Thursday to Saturday or Sunday, because then I have more free time then in the week... :)  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	7. A New Start

**A/****N  
Sorry that it took so long, but with my school work, my chapter had a bit of a delay. Now it has arrived and I hope you like it!**  
**I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter six: A new start**

_**Previously…**_

_We walk further down the street when I see something familiar in front of us. I hold my steps and take a good look. I can't believe what I'm seeing in front of me._

"_Bella, everything okay?" Edward asks concerned. He stops and follows my sight._

"_Isn't that…" He doesn't finish his question._

_Today I realize that discovering the truth can be very hard._

* * *

_Edward's age: 21 – Savannah's age: 2  
Bella's age: 21 – Nathan's age: 7-8 months_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I can't believe what is happening in front me. _Why are these things happening to me?_ I have to get away. I cannot stand to look at the scene in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to go." Tears are filling my eyes.

"But, Bella, we…"

"No," I interrupt him. "I want to be alone." I start to push the stroller and walk back to our hotel. _What changed in our relationship?_ _Am I the problem?_ When I reach the hotel, I walk in the lobby and immediately to the elevators. The tears are now falling very hard, but I ignore the worried looks I get from the other people.

When I arrive in my room, I push the stroller inside and take Nathan out. He's still asleep, so I put him in his portable crib. Afterwards, I fall on the bed and start to cry. The scene at the restaurant is on repeat in my head. The girl hugging Paul as he kisses on her mouth. I wonder who the girl is and what she has that is so much better than me.

An hour later, I stand up from the bed and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I see a ghost of myself. My mascara and eye-liner are now black streaks on my cheeks. I have bags under my eyes and I look like I haven't slept in ages. The last couple of months have been so tiring and I'm starting to realize I cannot live like this anymore. I clean my make-up and look back up. There is still a yellowish spot on my face, which once was my black eye. It's healing, but I know once we are back home that everything will be as before. He will start hitting me again. I have to get away, before everything gets out of control. I walk back in the room to Nathan's crib and look inside. My boy is still sleeping. I turn around and look for my purse, taking my cell out. I go to the contact list and search for the one person I can trust the most.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I see her walking away from me and I look back to the scene at the restaurant across the street. I'm not sure, but I think that it was Bella's husband, Paul. He's still standing there with his arms around some girl.

"Daddy!" Savannah nags. "Home." She is still in my arms and looks tired. I know she has to go for a nap, but I don't want to go home yet. I walk with Savannah to my car and put her in the car seat. I get in and start driving around Seattle. I found a hotel and park the car in the lot. I get Savannah and our bags and walk into the hotel lobby. I stop at the reception and put my bags down.

"Good afternoon Sir, can I help you?" the girl asks me while fluttering her eye lashes. I ignore her flirty and look at my Princess, who is fast asleep.

"Is it possible to get a room?" I question her.

"Can I ask for how long, you want this room?" she asks flirty.

"I'm not sure." The girl starts typing on her computer and then looks up with a concerned look.

"What is the problem?" I ask her.

"We have only a room for tonight, so I cannot book a room for more than one night," she admits. "I'm sorry."

"I'll take that room," I tell her.

"Can I have your ID, sir?" I look into my pockets and pull out my ID. "Thank you." The receptionist starts typing and then gives back the documents.

"It's $70," she tells me. I give her the money and she hands me the paperwork and keycard.

"Which room is it?" I question her.

"Room 234. You take the elevator to the second floor, and the room will be to the left."

"Thank you."

"If there is anything else, you can always call me. You just have to push the button 'Reception' on your room phone," she flirts.

_Hello, there is a kid present._ Damn, that woman is relentless. I take my bags and walk to the elevators and just at that moment one arrives. I walk in and push '2'. A few other people get in and then the door closes. At the second floor I get out and start to look for my room. After several minutes I find the room and open it with the keycard. I walk in and close the door with my foot. I place Savannah down on the bed, because she is still sleeping. Sitting down myself, I let out a large sigh. My cell phone rings and I look at the screen, seeing it is my mother.

"Hi, Mom," I say answering it.

"Edward, Son. Where are you?" she asks. I can hear that she is worried. "Lauren came to our house upset, because you ran away on her. She misses you and Savannah."

_Yeah right. _"I'm in Seattle, Mom. I had to get away from Lauren. She told me some stuff and I don't know what to think of it."

"What did she tell you?"

"I will tell you when I'm back home." I stand up and walk to the window. "I will leave Seattle tomorrow morning."

"Okay, send me a message when you get home," Mom commanded. I close my eyes and sigh. I don't want to stay with Lauren. Her confession has made me think and I'm starting to realize that I made a big mistake. "Can I stay with you and Dad?" I ask my mother. "I just don't really want to see Lauren for a couple of days."

"Edward, what in the world has happened? I thought that you and Lauren were doing okay."

"That was what I thought, Mom, but now I'm not sure anymore. Lauren told me some things, but I'm not ready to discuss it over the phone. I will tell you tomorrow," I promise her. "I've to go. I will send you a text when I leave the hotel."

"Okay, take care of Savannah. See you tomorrow," she says before hanging up. I turn around and see that my daughter is still sleeping. The time I've had alone with her was amazing, but I know that I have to make some decisions. I walk back to the bed and lay down. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

The future will tell me what will happen.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

I have just arrived in LA. I take my bag and push the stroller in front of me. I can't believe that I finally got the guts to get away. I walk through the airport to the exit and hope I don't have to wait long for my ride. I step through the doors and see the person I called yesterday.

"Bella, darling," the person greets me. "What happened?"

I hug my friend and kiss her cheek. "It's a long story. Is it okay that I wait till I'm at your house?"

"Of course, Sweetheart, but I'm just worried. I didn't hear from you in months and then I got your disturbing phone call."

"I'm sorry, Tan, but I didn't know who else to call. You are the person I trust the most." Tanya leads me to her car and opens the trunk. I put my bag inside and take Nathan out of his stroller.

Tanya moved away a couple of weeks before the birth of Nathan to LA, because she got a job offer. I stayed in contact with her, but after the first hit, I closed myself off of the world. Tanya tried to call me, but I ignored every single call. Now that I'm trying to take a grip of my life again, I'm glad that I called her.

"Do you have a car seat with you?"

"Bella, you already asked me during our phone call to bring it with me," she points out.

"Oh," I murmur. "I forgot."

"Bella, when we get home, you are going to sit down and tell me what happened. You are clearly distraught." I open the door and put Nathan in his seat. Tanya closes the trunk and walks around the car to the drivers' seat.

"I know it is hard to follow right now, but I just needed to get away from everything."

"I get that Bella, but have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" she asks me.

_Yes!_

"You look as if you haven't slept in months and I'm not speaking about the lack of sleep because of having a baby around."

_It's like she knows everything. _I strap Nathan into his seat and close the door. I open the passengers' door and get in the car. Tanya follows my lead. She starts the car and pulls out of the lot. We drive along the highway as I look out of the window. Trees are passing by and I feel the tears welling up. Suddenly the car stops and I see we have arrived at a house. Tanya steps out of the car and walks around. I stay in the car and look behind me. Nathan is awake and is playing with his rattle. Tanya pulls my bags out of the trunk. I open my door and step out.

"Finally, I thought you were going to live in the car," Tanya speaks, amused. She walks up to the front door. "Get Nathan and come in."

She walks in her house; I get Nathan out of her car, and follow her. She puts my bags down, letting me pass her.

"I will show you Nathan's room first and then the rest of the house," she begins. "Follow me."

I follow her up the stairs.

"Tanya, I didn't know you had a nursery," I say in somewhat of a questionable way.

"My best friend has a baby girl. I babysit sometimes," she answers. She opens a door and walks in. I look around the room. The room is painted a soft blue color. A rainbow is painted on one of the walls. A crib stands against that wall and next to it is a changing table. The curtains are in light purple.

"Wow, this room is beautiful," I observe.

"You can lay Nathan down." Tanya walks up to the end table beside the rocker and picks something up. "Here is the baby monitor." I take it from her.

"Thank you." She walks out of the room and I put Nathan down on the changing table. I take a diaper out of his bag and start to change him. When I'm done, I kiss him on his cheek and put him in the crib. I turn on the baby monitor and walk out of the room. I take one last look and close the door. I walk down the stairs and start to look for Tanya.

"Tanya," I say loudly.

"In the kitchen," she replies.

_Great and where is the kitchen?_

"First door on you right." I follow her directions to my silent question and find the kitchen. Tanya stands with her back to the door. She turns around with two cups in her hand.

"Is that tea?" I ask.

"Yes, come. We are going to take a seat in the living room."

We walk to the living room and I take a place on the sofa. Tanya puts the cup down on the table and sits down on the love seat.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Now you are going to tell me what is going on and don't start with another excuse. I gave you time, but I want to know why you left your husband in Seattle to come to LA," she demands.

I start to tell her everything that happened after she moved away. I tell her how Paul started to come home late and drunk. I tell her about the first hit, the lies, and of course what I saw yesterday.

"It's as if I don't know him anymore," I say ending my story.

"Why didn't you leave after the first time he hit you? You don't only have to think about yourself, but also about your son," Tanya reprimands me.

"I thought it was a onetime thing," I mumbled.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she yells.

"He apolo…"

"Don't say he apologized," she interrupts me. "That's something that every abuser always says, usually followed by how they will never do it again."

_It looks like she knows what she is talking about. _"I loved him, Tan. I still love him. But I know this is not the way I want to live, nor is it the way I should live. However, that doesn't mean my love for him is over and gone. I've loved him for almost five years, that is not something that goes away quickly," I explain to her.

"Bella, I really know that, but if Paul starts to hit you, then he has a problem and it's not you. A man hitting a woman he supposedly loves is never justifiable. You can't stay with him. You have to leave him, please," she pleads. Tears are falling on her cheeks. "You have to."

"But I have nowhere to go. I've got to go to Harvard to finish my pre-med."

"You can finish your pre-med anywhere and you can stay here or go to your parents," she points out. "You have to start your life again and this time on your own." I look at my hands in my lap and feel the tears on my cheek. I know and realize that Tanya is right.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"My parents' reaction. That Paul will find me. Everything."

"You don't have to worry about Paul. We will file a restraining order," she replies. "And your parents love you, Bella. I've never met them, but they took you in, when you needed them the most. They will help and protect you and Nathan from Paul. You have to call them and tell them the whole truth." She took her phone and pushed it in my hands.

"Now?" I question her.

"Now. If you don't do it now, you will chicken out. You have to make decisions, Bella. This is one of them."

"But what if they don't want me anymore," I cry. "What if they find me weak?"

"That will not happen. They will listen and talk to you. Your parents will support you."

"How do you know that?"

"That is a story for another time." I take the phone and start to dial the number of my parents. I put it at my ear and hear the dialing tone.

"Whitlock residence. Hello…"

The future will tell me what will happen.

* * *

_**A/N:  
I know it is short update, but I thought, it's better then nothing.  
The truth is out, but what will they do. You can find it out in the next update: Next Sunday!  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	8. Making Decisions

**A/****N  
The next chapter arrived and I hope you like it ;)**  
**I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the seventh chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Making decisions**

_**Previously…**_

"_That is a story for another time." I take the phone and start to dial the number of my parents. I put it at my ear and hear the dialing tone. _

"_Whitlock residence. Hello…"_

_The future will tell me what will happen._

_Edward's age: 21 – Savannah's age: 2 years old  
Bella's age: 21 – Nathan's age: 7-8 months_

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Whitlock Residence, hello," my mother answers the phone.

"Mom," I cry.

"Bella, baby. Is everything okay?"

"No, Mom. Things are not okay and there are some things I need to share with you and dad." I look at Tanya and she is urging me to tell her everything, but I want to tell my parents everything face to face.

"Bella, what is going on? You sound like you are crying," she states.

"Can you come to LA and bring dad with you?" I ask her without answering her question. Tanya looks at me questioningly. I shrug my shoulders.

"What are you doing in LA? Is Paul taking you there on a vacation? Is Nathan sick?"

All her questions put me off and I don't know how to answer them.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she whispers.

I still can't seem to form words to answer her questions.

"Darling, I'm becoming very worried," my mother says when I still don't say anything.

"I will explain everything when you come here," I respond eventually.

Mom stays quiet at the other end of the line

"What is she saying?" Tanya asks me.

I don't answer and concentrate on the phone conversation. My Mom still hasn't said anything.

"Please, Mom, tell me that you can come to LA," I plead.

"Wait, a second. I have to speak to your father." I hear some muffled voices and several seconds later, my mother comes back on the phone. "We will come, but we have to see when we can catch a plane. Is it okay to send you a text with the information?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Let me know when you'll arrive with Dad and I will pick you up at the airport," I tell her.

"I miss you, Sweetheart," Mom says.

"I miss you too," I tell her. "Goodbye." I hang up the phone and give it back to Tanya.

"Why didn't you tell her?" she questions me.

"I want to tell them face to face," I admit. "It's hard enough to tell them, but I want to see their faces, so I can gauge their reaction."

"You could've heard her reaction on the phone," she argues.

"They could react with words, but totally do another thing with their body language. I want to _see_ their reaction," I explain. "I hope you understand that."

Tanya doesn't say anything as I stand up from the sofa.

"I was hit by my ex," she suddenly begins. "His name was Riley and we were together for five months when we decided to marry. Everything was fine, until one day when he saw me with another male student. He thought I was cheating on him. When I denied everything, he didn't believe me. That was the day he hit me for the first time."

I sit back on the sofa and look shocked at Tanya. She looks me in the eye and I can see the pain she still holds. "What happened afterwards?" I ask her.

"The next day, Riley apologized and told me it would never happen again. Several days later, he beat me again, for the same reason. Another guy was talking to me and that meant I was cheating on him. For months, I thought that I could not escape his abusive ass." She takes a breath and closes her eyes. "That was until a friend of mine told me that she saw my husband with another woman. I couldn't believe her, but once I saw it with my own eyes, I had to believe it. The same night I confronted him with what I had heard and seen, he denied it of course and accused me that I didn't trust him. I said that I didn't believe him and he started to hit me over and over again, till I was unconscious. I woke up in the hospital with a police officer next to my bed. He told me that a neighbor called them and that they had arrested Riley, but that he was already bailed out by his parents. I filed for a restraining order and when I was released from the hospital, I went back to my parents. At first I didn't tell them anything, but my behavior told them that something was wrong. I was scared of men and by every sound that was made; I jumped in the air, because I was afraid."

Tanya stops talking and opens her eyes. She gives me a watery smile and wipes away the tears.

"Did you tell your parents what happened?" I ask her.

"Eventually, and they stood by me. It's because of them that I went to a shrink. I talked about it, with someone who didn't know me and she let me help comprehend everything."

"But you are okay now?"

"Not completely. Sometimes I think I see Riley or that he will find me."

"What do you when that happens?"

"I call my shrink and I talk to her. I still go to her every couple of weeks," she tells me. "It's something you should do. It can help with dealing with the emotional pain."

_Can I talk with a complete stranger about my problems?_ I know that I can't keep it inside, because it will hold me down from starting a new future. I'm also scared about the reaction of everyone, when this comes out. _What will a stranger say about my weakness?_

"I don't know if I'm ready for it." I admit. "I just told you about my problems. When my parents are here, I'm going to tell them, but telling a complete stranger that my husband hits me… It's scary."

"I know it's a scary thing, but you have time to think about it. It is just something I advise you to do." She stands up and walks out of the room. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The last twenty-four hours were taking a toll on me. I take the cup of tea from the table and take a sip. My cell beeps and I open the text I just received. It read: '_We will arrive the day after tomorrow at 9a.m.'_. I type an answer to my Mom: _'I will pick you up.'_ I put my cell on the table and lay back on the sofa.

"Are you tired?" Tanya suddenly asks. I look at her and give her a small smile.

"A little bit. I haven't slept much in the past twenty-four hours," I say.

"Come, I will show you around and then you can go to bed. You need to have a clear head for when your parents arrive."

"You are right," I agree. "My mother just sent a text letting me know that they will arrive at 9 a.m. the day after tomorrow." I rise up and follow Tanya around the house.

It is a very big house. It has five bedrooms and as many bathrooms. It has also an office, a library, a very big garden. I didn't know Tanya had so much money.

"This is your bedroom," Tanya tells me when we arrive at the last room. "You have your own bathroom, so you don't have to worry that I will storm in."

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful house. It's very big."

"It is. When I was looking for a house in LA, I bumped into it and I fell in love with it. It is indeed a bit big for me alone. But it makes it easy for when there are guests."

"I have to get my bags," I say when I walk into the room.

"Wait here, I will get them," she says and walks out of the room.

I sit on the bed and lay down. I'm happy to be here, but I'm scared for what is going to happen. A couple hours after I left the hotel with Nathan, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was Paul. I ignored it, but several minutes later he called back. Eventually, I blocked his number, but I know that I have to call him. Tanya walks in with my bag and puts it on the bed.

"You look really tired," she states. "Go to bed. We have enough time to talk. When Nathan wakes up, I will take care of him."

I smile at her. "Thanks!" She goes away and closes the door after her. I take some clothes out of the bag and walk into the bathroom. I take a shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. When the water starts to feel cold, I get out and dry myself of. I put on my sleepwear and go back to the bedroom. I get in the bed and I fall immediately asleep.

**RL**

The next morning I wake up with a fresh mind and I'm going to make some life changing decisions. First of all, I'm going to talk to Tanya about what I'm going to do. Then I will have to contact someone who can help me with all the legal stuff. I look for some clothes for the day and walk in to the bathroom. I freshen up my face and start putting my clothes on. I go to the nursery, but I don't see Nathan in the crib. Guessing that Tanya is taking care of him, I walk downstairs and to the kitchen. Tanya is sitting at the table with my son in her arms. She is feeding him and cooing at him. I smile at the scene in front of me and go sit with them.

"You will be a wonderful mother," I tell her. "You are great with him."

"Thanks," she begins to say. "But at the moment I'm just happy with taking care of someone else's kids." I start laughing very loudly. It sounds so funny.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"It is the truth." Tanya smiles. "The few hours I babysit my friend's daughter is more than enough."

"So you love kids if they are not around you for more than twenty-four hours," I analyze.

"Something like that." She is done with feeding Nathan and puts the bottle on the table.

"Can I have my baby back?" I ask her.

"Of course. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I needed it."

"I could tell that you needed the rest. I didn't hear a peep out of you after I left you in your room. You slept over twelve hours." I gasp at her statement, because I can't believe that I slept for so long. "Don't worry. When Nathan woke up, I was there for him. I took some of his toys and played with him."

"I hope he wasn't any trouble," I say worriedly.

"He was an angel. He still is an angel." Tanya smiles.

"I'm very certain that you are exaggerating," I tell her.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit that he is a sweetheart."

"Okay, he is a sweetheart, but he also has his moments," I admit. I stand up to take a cup of coffee. When I sit back down, I look at Tanya and take deep breath.

"I did a lot of thinking."

"And?" Tanya asks.

"I'm going to contact a lawyer and ask for advice," I start. "I'm going to leave Paul behind and ask for the full custody of Nathan."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are right. I have to do something," I tell her. "And I'm going to start with telling my parents and contacting a lawyer."

"It's really good start. If you want a number for a psychiatrist, I can give it to you." That is the one thing, I'm still scared of.

"Maybe later." Tanya gives me a look that tells me that I'm making a mistake. "I have some other things on my mind." I take Nathan out of her arms and kiss his forehead.

"Bella, please. You have to talk with an outsider about this. You are bottling everything up," she pleads.

"Can I use your computer?" I ask her, ignoring her pleading. This is not a subject I want to talk about. Tanya just looks at me like I have two heads.

"Yes," she eventually answers. "You remember where the office is?" I nod, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Nathan is sleeping in my arms and I go put him in his crib. Afterwards I walk to Tanya's office and start the computer.

"You know." I look up and see Tanya standing in the doorway. "You are ignoring the problem, and it won't go away if you ignore it. Burring it as if it didn't happen will not help you." I know she is right, but at the moment I'm not thinking about other things. My parents arrive tomorrow morning in LA and I'm thinking about ways to tell them. At the moment, I'm looking for a good lawyer, but I don't know a thing about this stuff. Paul took care of that stuff. I sigh and look around the internet. I hear footsteps walk away and I look up to see that Tanya is gone. I close the browser and shut down the computer. I step outside the office and into my room. I hope I will find a lawyer soon and that my parents will help me.

Today is the day that things will get better.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I'm driving back to Forks. Last night I did a lot of thinking and today I'm going to make some important decisions. I look in the rear mirror and see that Savannah is sleeping. I had to wake her up very early, because I want to be home early. It is now 9 a.m. and we are already two hours on our way home. I still have to drive two hours before I arrive at my parents' house. I sent my mother a text this morning to tell her that I was leaving. She asked me to come to her house first. I put on the radio and look for a good station.

At half past eleven, I arrive at my parents' house. I park the car and get out. I walk around the car and open the door at Savannah's side. She is sleeping in her seat and I take her out of the car. I close the door and walk to the front door. I go to open the door, but it opens before I get the chance.

"You're here," Mom greets me. "Come in."

"Mom, I have to get the bags out of the trunk," I tell her.

"Give Savannah to me and go get them." She takes Savannah out of my arms, turns around and walks away. I stand in the doorway for a minute with my mouth open. After a minute I turn around, and jet down the steps to the car and open the trunk. I get the two bags out, and get ready to close the trunk, when I hear someone behind me.

"Edward," someone whispers. I turn around and see Lauren standing there.

"I don't want to talk to you, Lauren." I close the trunk. "I just got back."

"Please, Edward," she pleads. "You can't keep ignoring me."

"Oh yes, I can," I tell her. "I'm going to stay with my parents tonight." I walk up the steps and open the door. I turn around and look Lauren in the eyes. "You know when you had your doubts two years ago, you could have given away your parental rights and I would have taken care of Savannah on my own."

"I love you, Edward, I want you."

"But not Savannah. You already told me." I step inside. "When I'm ready to talk to you, I will call you." I close the door in her face and lean against it.

"Everything alright?" my mother asks.

"Lauren was just outside and wanted to talk to me," I answer.

"You can go. I will look after my granddaughter." She smiles. "I don't mind."

"I know, Mom, but I'm not ready to face her. It hurts to think about the things she said."

"Come into the living room and sit down. I think we need to talk," Mom demands. I follow her and sit on the sofa.

"Is Dad home?"

"No, he had an emergency at the hospital," Mom answers. "He will be home in a few hours, but you are backtracking. What in the world happened between you and Lauren?"

I sigh. "She confessed some stuff to me that I'd rather not heard, but the words are now constantly repeating in my head." I stand up and go to the kitchen. Mom follows me and sits down at the breakfast bar.

"What did she confess to you?"

"Where is Savannah?" I ignore her question and ask her another.

"She is upstairs in her room sleeping," she answers. "You are ignoring me."

I take a glass and pour some wine. I take a sip and turn to look at my mother. "It's hard to say the words out-loud, Mom."

"You have to try, Son."

I sigh. "She didn't say it in so many words, but she hates Savannah."

"What!?" my mother yells. "Where is that…" She swallows the last words.

"Mom, don't," I tell her. "I need some time and then I'm going to have a serious talk with her."

"Are going to divorce her?" My mother asks me the ultimate question that I even asked myself the last couple of days.

"I don't know. Savannah needs both her parents."

"Lauren doesn't love Savannah. How can she be a positive role model in her upbringing?"

"I still love Lauren, Mom. That is not going to change immediately," I say.

"I respect that, Edward." My mom stands up and comes in front of me. "But are you still going to love her, if she doesn't care about Savannah?"

I sigh and take another sip. "I don't know, Mom," I answer. "I really don't know. I'm thinking about going to a marriage counselor, maybe that can help us."

"If you think it would help you and your relationship, you have to do that."

Mom walks out of the kitchen and I drink the rest of my wine. I follow my Mom to the living room and sit down.

"I'm not sure it would help, but we have to try. There has to be a reason to why she can't accept her daughter," I tell Mom. "I'm going to talk with Lauren, but I'm going to ask Dad for the names of some counselors."

"Son, I only want what is best for you and Savannah." Mom moves to sit next to me and takes my hand. "And if you think that going to counseling will help you, then you have to do that. I only hope you also think about your daughter. "

"I'm thinking about my daughter, Mom," I declare. "Savannah misses her mother and she also needs her. If I can convince Lauren to work on her relationship with her daughter, then I'm going to try that." I stand up, walk back to the hall, and take the bags.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" My mother asks.

"I thought I would stay in my old room, if you don't mind?" I answer.

"No, I don't mind that you stay here." I walk to the stairs.

"I'm going to put the bags in my room and lay down for an hour. It was a short night," I tell her. I go upstairs and immediately into my room. I put my bags down and lay down on my bed. Every word repeats in my head and I hope I can convince Lauren to go to therapy.

**RL**

When I wake up, I go to Savannah's bedroom and look inside. She isn't there and I know that Mom has her. I go downstairs and follow the sound of my daughter's laugh. I arrive at the kitchen door and watch the scene in front of me. My mother and Savannah are fully covered in flour and laughing.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Daddy," Savannah squeals. "Nana and me making cookies."

"Oh, and can I taste one?" I smile.

"No, they mine," Savannah says seriously.

"Yeah, Son. They are for Savannah," my mother adds. "If you want one, you have to bake them yourself." I smile at their reaction and go sit at the bar. Dad walks in the room and kisses Mom's clean cheek.

"Oh dear, is there any flour in the cookies or did you put it all on yourself?" he asks chuckling when he sees both his wife and grand-daughter are covered in it.

I have to laugh at my mother's pouty face.

"Are you saying that I can't make cookies?" she asks him.

"I'm not saying that, but you and Savannah are completely covered in flour and I'm thinking that you forgot to put it in the cookies."

Mom is still pouting, but doesn't say anything. I love that my parents still have the same look in their eyes as in the pictures of their first date or their wedding day. I have always hoped that I would have the same look with Lauren in twenty years, but every day my doubts grow bigger and the reality of a pending divorce is growing. My Mom looks at me and something in my eyes tells her that I want to talk.

"Carlisle, dear. Can you clean up Savannah?" she asks. "Her bag is in Edward's room." Dad takes Savannah out of her seat and walks out of the kitchen. I wait till I hear him going upstairs and then look at my mother.

"I'm going to go to the guest house and talk to Lauren," I tell her.

"Do you think you are ready?"

"Even if I'm not ready, I can't avoid the issue," I say. "It's just that I need to make some decisions and one of them is talking with Lauren about our problems."

"Your Dad and I can take care of Savannah," Mom says to me. "She can stay the night here."

"Thank you," I answer. I stand up and walk to the kitchen door. My steps are very small and I stop at the door.

"Are you really sure?" she asks. "I thought you were going to wait for a couple of days before talking to Lauren."

"I know I told you that a few hours ago that I was going to wait till I was ready," I begin. "I thought about it when I was in my room. I have to do this for Savannah and as soon as possible."

"Are you going to stay here?" she asks. "Or are you staying with Lauren?"

"I don't know." I turn around and walk back. "Thanks for your support, Mom. I really appreciate it." I give her a big hug and walk out the kitchen. My Dad walks down the stairs with Savannah in his arms.

"Daddy." Savannah smiles. She puts her arms out, showing me that she wants me.

"Savannah, Princess," I start. "I have to go, but you can stay here with Nana and Grampy."

"Daddy." She pouts.

"I know, Princess, but Daddy has to do some things. I will see you later." I kiss her forehead and then walk through the front door to the outside world. I take a deep breath and walk to the guest house.

When I arrive at the house, I sit on the sofa. I noticed that Lauren's car is gone. I hope that she is home soon, because my nerves are growing and I know that if it takes any longer, I will back out.

The front door opens and closes and Lauren walks into the living room. She puts down her bag and puts her coat on the wall hook. She turns around and jumps in the air when she sees me sitting here. She puts her hand on her heart and takes a deep breath.

"Edward," she whispers. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," I say.

Lauren stands frozen in her spot and doesn't say anything. I don't speak either and we only look at each other. The silence is deafening and I hope she starts talking. Neither of us starts speaking and I'm chickening out with every second that passes. Eventually, I decide to take initiative.

"We need to talk," I tell her. "Take a seat."

Lauren still doesn't move and I wait till she comes out of her shock. Fortunately, I don't have to wait long and she walks to one of the chairs and sits down.

"Are you back?"

"I've stayed away for only two days, Lauren. Don't be a drama queen!" I order. "I needed time to think."

"I know, but I just missed you," she tells me. "I know I made mistakes the past two years and I will to do anything to make them right." Silence falls again and I don't know how to react at her statement. She is crying and I want to console her, but on the other hand I want to punish her for her past actions.

"You said that you didn't love Savannah. What did you think that my reaction would be?"

"It's not that I don't want to love her, but I never wanted kids and Savannah was so unexpected."

"Why didn't you talk to me before she was born?" I demand. "We could have made some decisions together. I could have taken care of the baby on my own, so you could go on with your plans." She wants to say something, but I hold up my hand. "Let me speak. The whole time I thought you wanted the baby, but you fooled me. I don't know what to think of your confession. It took some time to realize what you said." I stop talking and look at her. She wipes away the tears on her cheek and looks at me with a small smile.

"At first I wanted an abortion, but you were so against it. I love you and at the time I thought I was going to lose you, if I aborted the baby. Then I thought if I agreed with you, I could grow to love the child within me. Months went by, but my love for the baby didn't grow. The only thing that went through my mind was that it was ruining my future plans. I wanted to go to college, become a lawyer and then I was pregnant with something that would ruin everything."

It's the first time I heard the full story and I can't believe my ears. I know she isn't done, but I keep my mouth shut, so she can finish her story.

"I started to think about adoption. I even contacted an adoption agency," she continues. I gasp and I want to say something, but Lauren's look keeps me silent. "There was only one problem, I couldn't fill in the papers truthfully, because you didn't know about my decision and had to fill in if the father knew about the baby and if he wanted the adoption. I had to talk you about it, but I was scared of your reaction, so I kept my mouth shut." Lauren takes a deep breath, but doesn't go further with her story.

"Is that all?" I question her. I have the feeling that she is hiding some stuff.

"Finally I gave birth to our daughter, but still I didn't tell you about the adoption. I cancelled the appointment and decided to go for it. I still thought I would grow to love Savannah, but days passed and I still couldn't love her. I saw her as a mistake and I was happy that you said that you would work and stay home the first year. I started my college studies and focused on my studies and friends. They asked me to go out and instead of saying I had to go home to my family, I said yes and went with them. I stayed home less and returned late, so I didn't have to deal with her. I now know that I had to talk to you, but I cannot go back in time to take it all back. I made mistakes and I regret them, but I cannot do anything about them." She finishes her story.

"I can't believe that all happened. If you had thought clearly, you would've realized that simply talking to me was enough. I would have looked for solutions for these problems. I told you this morning that you could give away your parental rights and I would have taken care of Savannah."

"That would have meant that I lost you. That was not what I wanted, I loved you and I still love you. I would do everything and anything so I don't lose you," she cries.

"You realize that what you did is always going to be a big problem between us. I'm only talking to you, because I'm thinking about OUR daughter and not because I'm thinking about our relationship," I tell her. "Savannah needs both her parents and that's the reason I'm going to give you a chance to prove yourself. There will be some conditions." I stop talking and look at her. She looks at me with hope in your eyes.

"What are these conditions?" she asks. "I will do anything to save our relationship."

"We are going to a relationship therapist and we are going to talk about our problems," I begin. "From now on you have to be honest with me. No more lies, and last but not least: you have to be home every night. Family will be a priority in your life, not your friends. I can accept that you have study groups and classes, but if you don't have either you can study at home. Are you agreeing with these conditions?"

"Yes," she says smiling. "I will follow them and I will start today."

I smile at her and stand up. She follows my lead and also stands up. I take a few steps to her and I hug her. I kiss her head and I'm happy that we had this talk. Now I know much more about what she was thinking all this time.

Today is the day that things will get better.

* * *

_**A/N:  
What will happen with Lauren? Will Bella still motivated enough to ask for divorce?  
Read it in the next update!  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	9. Discoveries

**A/****N  
I want to thank everybody with the great reviews! It motivates me to continue this story! ;)  
The next chapter has arrived early and I hope you like it ;)**  
**I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank two amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the eight chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Discoveries**

**Previously…**

"_Are you agreeing with these conditions?"_

"_Yes," she says smiling. "I will follow them and I will start today."_

_I smile at her and stand up. She follows my lead and also stands up. I take a few steps to her and I hug her. I kiss her head and I'm happy that we had this talk. Now I know much more about what she was thinking all this time._

_Today is the day that things will get better._

_Edward's age: 21 – Savannah's age: 2,5 years old  
Bella's age: 21 – Nathan's age: 13-14 months_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I look around my new house and I cannot help but smile. I can finally start my new life. In the last six months a lot has happened. One thing I'll never forget is the conversation I had with my parents when I told them the truth about Paul.

**Flashback**

_Tanya and I were waiting in the airport's arrival area and I was pacing around._

"_Calm down, please!" she orders. "You're making me nervous." I stopped pacing and turned to look at her._

"_Sorry," I say. "I'm just scared and nervous."_

"_I understand that, but you're not only making me nervous. Look around you and you can see the other people as well!"_

_I lean against the wall and look at the arrivals board. My parents' flight will arrive in the next five minutes and I'm becoming more nervous with every second._

"_Do you really think that they will understand?" I ask Tanya. _

_Tanya turns around and smiles. "They love you and they will always love you," she says. _

_I look at the exit and see people coming through. I look around for my parents. Finally, I find them and run into my father's arms. I start to cry._

"_Bella, girl, what in the world happened to you?" my mother asks. I know she's talking about the bruise on my eye that is healing. It's not so visible anymore, but if you looked really good, you could see it. I step out of Dad's arms and look at them. _

"_Let's go to Tanya's," I answer. "I'll explain it all there." I take one of their bags and walk to Tanya. She smiles at my parents._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I'm Tanya. I'm a good friend of your daughter's." She reaches her hand out and shakes my parents' hands._

"_Can you bring us to our hotel first?" my father asks. "We want to drop off our luggage."_

"_Oh, that's not necessary," Tanya starts._

"_Tanya has a room for you at her house," I add._

"_We don't want to impose," my mother says._

"_You are not imposing," Tanya assures her. "I've got plenty room for you."_

"_Are you really sure?" Mom asks uncertain._

"_I'm really sure, Mrs. Whitlock," Tanya emphasizes. "I live in a house with many rooms, so don't worry." _

_I smile at my mother. She's always afraid to impose on anyone._

"_Come on," I say. "Let's go to Tanya's house and see for yourself that you are not imposing." We walk outside to Tanya's car and put the luggage in the trunk. Mom and Dad take the seats in the back and I'm going to sit in the passenger seat. Nathan is with Tanya's friend, because we wouldn't have much room, if he was here._

"_Where is Nathan?" Dad asks._

"_A friend of mine agreed to babysit him, while we are picking you up. He is at my house," Tanya answers. She turns the key and the car starts. She pulls out of her spot and starts driving home._

_Two hours later, I'm sitting in the living room looking at my parents' faces. I just told them the whole story and I'm now gauging their reaction. I'm scared for what they are going to say._

"_Oh my…" Mom starts._

"_Why didn't you call sooner?" my father asks. "We would have helped you." _

_I start to cry and look at them. "I was afraid of the things he could do. Paul threatened me a lot and I was afraid that he would go after you."_

"_Oh, Sweetheart." Mom comes to sit next to me and gives me a hug. "We would have helped you get a lawyer who could help you. We understand that you were afraid, but we wouldn't have let you down." _

_I hug her back and start to cry harder. I'm so glad that my parents are with me. My father joins us in the hug._

**End of flashback**

We stayed for hours in that hug. Eventually, Tanya came home with Nathan and my parents excitingly greeted their grandson. My father called a really good friend of his, who is a lawyer and we started to fill in the papers to divorce Paul and to get full custody of Nathan. The divorce isn't finalized yet, because Paul refuses to give up Nathan. My lawyer asks me if I can prove of all the abuse. That was the moment that everything came down. I didn't have proof of anything.

**Flashback**

_I am sitting in Tanya's office with my lawyer, Garrett._

"_The judge will approve joint custody if we cannot prove that Paul was abusive." He looks through his papers. "On paper Paul looks like the perfect dad, so we need pictures, documents of all the times he hit you." _

_I can feel the tears filling my eyes. What did I have for proof?_

"_Will this mean that he can take Nathan away?" I ask._

"_Not take away, but he can get joint custody," Garrett answers. "Isn't there any proof?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

"_What do you mean?" he asks. "Have you been in the hospital?"_

"_Uhm, a lot of times, but it was always because of my clumsiness or that is what Paul told them," I explain._

"_I can call the hospitals you were in, ask for the files and then I can go to a friend of mine who is doctor," he starts explaining. "He can tell if it is possible that your injuries were caused because of you being brutalized."_

"_Is it possible for learning that just out of my files?" I ask a little unsure. "There will be no photos of the injuries."_

"_I will not assume if I were you. Sometimes there are doctors and nurses that have suspicions," he tells me. "It is possible that one of them has taken pictures." Garrett takes his cell and looks through it. He puts his phone at his ear. "Carlisle," he greets the person on the other side of the line and I cannot help but think of Alice, I miss that girl a lot. I have to contact her when I have the time. "Okay, I will send the files to you as soon as I get them. Thanks, my friend. You'll let me know as soon as you have any information? Great then, goodbye." Garrett hangs up and looks at me._

"_What is happening?" I ask him._

"_Doctor Cullen will help us," he answers with a big smile._

"_Cullen?" I repeat. "As in Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen?"_

"_Yes, do you know them?"_

"_I was best friends with their daughter, before…" I swallow and look at him with tears in my eyes. "Before everything happened."_

"_Oh, the little pixie," he smiles. "My son is engaged to her." I gasp, because I couldn't believe my ears. In front of me sat the father of one of my friends, but that was not the only thing that was surprisingly thing. Alice and Jasper are engaged. It was bound to happen, but I had hoped to be closer to her when everything happened._

"_Jasper is your son and…" I stutter. "He's engaged to Alice."_

"_Yeah, last month he had the courage to ask her, but if you think that Alice was surprised, you are wrong. She already knew that he was going to ask her."_

_I have to laugh, because it was so true. Alice could always seem to predict what would happen._

"_I miss them," I tell Garrett._

"_They miss you too," he says. I look shocked at him._

"_W-What?"_

"_Bella, I know you very well. Alice came to me a year ago," he begins. "A few months earlier she lost contact with you and she wanted me to look for you. I couldn't help her, because it was not my job to do it. She even ordered me to hire a private detective."_

"_I can't believe it. I thought I would never see her or hear from her again."_

"_I can let her know where you are," Garrett says. I look at him and give him a small smile._

"_Can you wait a little bit?" I ask. "I want to wait before I reconnect with her. I want this all to be over."_

"_I understand that. Everything will be all right," he says. We start to discuss our other option and after an hour he leaves Tanya's office._

**End of flashback**

That was five months ago and now we are waiting for a meeting with a judge. Garrett thinks that the judge will go in our favor, but I'm not so sure. In the meantime, I went back to my pre-med studies and started looking for a house where I could stay with Nathan.

"It looks beautiful." Tanya pulls me out of my musings and I smile at her.

"I know, but now I have to decorate it," I tell her. Nathan is in my arms and I put him down. He already crawls everywhere, so I have to keep a close eye on him.

"How are you going to pay for it?" Tanya asks. I smile and crouch down so I'm on eye level with my son.

"Even after all the arguments we have, my parents decided to pay for it," I say. "I refused their money, but they refused to take no for an answer."

"Are they not going to move themselves?"

"Yeah, they found a beautiful house a couple of blocks away and are moving over the next couple of weeks," I reply. "I'm glad they will be close to me again. I missed them."

"Mammamama," Nathan mumbles. He started saying his first word last week. I'm so proud of him. I pick him back up and start walking around in the house, thinking about how to decorate it. I know I'll start with the room that is for Nathan. I'm thinking a light blue on the walls.

The doorbell rings and I give Nathan to Tanya and walk to the front door. I open it and I can't believe my eyes. In front of me stand my best friend and her fiancé.

"Alice?" I question her. I still can't believe that she stands in front of me. "Jasper?"

"Hi, Bella," Jasper greets me. "How are you?"

"H-How," I stutter.

"I heard Dad talking to Carlisle and your name was said," Jasper explains. "I couldn't believe my ears at first, but I confronted Dad about it. At first he denied it, of course, but after much persuasion on my side, he eventually told me that he had met you and was your lawyer."

"Jasper told me that same night what his father told him," Alice continues. "The next day, I went to him and I demanded that he told me where you were living."

"But he promised," I say.

"He kept his promise," Jasper reassures me. "He told Alice that he could not give us your address."

"But nobody can stop me. So when he wasn't in his office, I looked through his files and found out you were going to move here," Alice continues.

"Isn't that illegal?" I ask.

"Oh, shush." Alice walks by me and inside my new house. Jasper smiles at me and follows his fiancée. I'm still shocked, but I close the door and follow them. Tanya is playing on the ground with Nathan. When she hears footsteps, she looks up.

"Bella, who are those people?" Tanya asks as she stands up.

"Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen," Jasper introduces Alice and himself.

"As in Garrett Hale, the lawyer?" Tanya asks. Jasper nods only and smiles at her. "Did he send you here to help with the case?"

"What case?" Alice asks. I'm standing behind them telling Tanya with big gestures to shut up. Tanya notices me and starts to shut up.

"What case do you mean?" Jasper repeats Alice's question.

"Oh, nothing. I'm mistaken," Tanya answers.

Alice turns around to look at me, but I don't say anything. She starts to squeal, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"I can't believe that I finally found you." She hugs me and I have to hug her back. It doesn't matter how shocked am I, I'm happy to have my best friend back. Okay, Tanya is a great friend and will always be here for me, but there has always been something special between Alice and me.

"Mamma," Nathan says. Tanya picks him and takes a step toward me.

"Hey, little boy," Alice cooed. "Is this your son, Tanya?"

"No, he's mine," I answer when I take Nathan out of Tanya's arms.

"Oh, he's one beautiful boy," Alice says shocked. "Where is the father?"

"That's a long story."

"Has the long story to do with why my father has a file of you?" Jasper asks. I turn to look at him in the eyes.

"Tell me what you know," I demand.

"I know nothing, Bella. Just what I heard between my father and Carlisle. Something about medical files of you," he says truthfully.

I turn to look at Alice. "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything, Bella," she answers. "What has you so paranoid?"

"Nothing, okay? Your father promised me that he wouldn't say anything to you and now you are both standing in my NEW house," I say. "Do you know what the weird part about this whole thing is?" They both shook their head.

"The only people that knew what the address is to this house are my parents." They both looked guilty and I knew there was more to their story. I walk away with Nathan, to the front door, and go to Tanya's car.

"Bella, please wait," Jasper calls. I stop and turn around. "I'm sorry."

"You are sorry for what?" I ask. "For using your father, or for lying to me."

"Both," Alice says. "We got your address from your parents."

"That's impossible. They know not give my address to just anybody," I tell them.

"After Jasper heard Garrett talking about you, he told me and I knew that your parents still lived in Forks, so I decided to visit them," Alice starts to tell. "They remembered our friendship. I started to ask questions about you, but they stayed vague. Jasper was with me and because of Garrett… Well we used him needing your new address as an excuse."

I can't believe they used my parents to find me.

"I can't believe this."

"I missed you. In the beginning you ignored my phone calls, then my emails, and then your Facebook account was deleted. I started to become worried about you," Alice says.

"The conversation I overheard was the first thing in a year that I've heard from or about you. I had to pursue it and if I had to lie a little, then so be it."

"You don't understand what I'm going through. You don't know why I'm in LA!" I scream.

"We want to know, Bella," Alice says.

Oh God, she can be so stubborn. _Doesn't she see that I want to be alone?_

"That's why we came to look for you."

"Do you really want to know?" I yell. "Do you really?"

"Bella, Sweetheart." Tanya walks up to me and stops in front of me. "You have to calm down. You're scaring Nathan." I look at my son and I can see the scared look in his eyes.

"Oh baby boy, I'm sorry," I whisper. I look at the people in front of me. "I'm sorry. A lot has happened over the past year and I'm still working on it." I look at Tanya. She smiles at me.

"We are here to help you. You are still my best friend," Alice cries.

"You are wrong, Alice. I WAS your best friend. A lot has changed since I left for college," I say. "I'm still your friend, but I'm certain that you made a new best friend."

"You're right. You are changed. My best friend wasn't bitter." Alice passes me and before she steps into a car, she takes a look at me. "I hope you come back."

I look sadly at her, but don't say anything. Jasper gives me a folded paper and I take a look at it.

"For when you want to see us." He also steps into the car and several minutes later they drive away.

"What in the world just happened?" Tanya asks and I just shrug my shoulders.

"I wasn't ready yet," I just say.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Daddy!" Savannah calls.

"What's wrong, Princess?" I ask while I walk into the living room.

"Pee," Savannah answers. I pick her up and carry her to the bathroom.

"Can you go inside on your own?" I ask her. She nods and walks inside. I wait outside and think about the past six months. Time did fly by, but not a lot changed. In the beginning Lauren stayed home a lot more, but as the weeks passed she used a lot of excuses as to why she couldn't be home. When she was home, we fought a lot. Sometimes we both forgot that Savannah was in the room.

"Daddy!" My little Princess pulls me out of my musings and I open the door.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I'm done," she says happily. I walk inside and help Savannah with her clothes and then bring her to the sink to wash her hands. She jumps off her step and runs out of the room. I smile at her actions and follow her. When I catch up with her, I see Lauren in the living room.

"Mommy, look," Savannah says while showing her newest drawing from daycare. Lauren gives her a little smile, but anyone besides a child can see that it's not a real smile. I hope that my daughter doesn't figure it out.

"It's beautiful," Laurens says. "But Mommy has to go somewhere tonight and has to make herself beautiful now, so run along."

"Mommy pretty," Savannah says. I walk further in the room and Lauren looks up.

"Lauren," I say dryly.

"Edward," she greets the same. "I have to change."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Kelly and me are going to the movies," she answers.

"Are you serious?!" I yell. I am getting mad. The last three weeks Lauren hasn't stayed home a night hardly at all. "Yesterday you went to the bar with Kelly."

"Are you saying that I can't go out?" Laurens screams back. "I can do and go wherever I want."

"But you have a family who wants you home."

"I don't want that family!" she yells.

I stand frozen in my place. After some time, I pick up my daughter and walk to the door.

"Pack your bags and leave this house. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Edward, please I'm sorry."

"Don't start, Lauren," I begin. "We've been going to a therapist for six months and your behavior towards Savannah hasn't changed. I'm tired of trying."

"I'm trying. You have to give me another chance," she pleads.

"I've given you a million chances and I'm tired of it," I tell her when I open the front door. "I'm going to stay with my parents."

"Edward," Lauren cries, but I ignore her and walk back to my parents' house. I look at Savannah and see that she has fallen asleep. It seems like the millionth fight we've had in front of her and I know that she doesn't understand, thankfully. The first month, Lauren did really try, but lately she's started to go out more and more. We hardly see her anymore.

I walk through the backdoor, and into the house. Mom comes to the door and looks in my eyes.

"What happened, Edward?"

"We had another fight in front of Savannah," I whisper.

"Oh my." Mom walks over and takes Savannah out of my arms. "I will put her in her bed." I smile at Mom and walk in to the living room, where Dad is watching the news.

"Hi Dad," I greet.

"Son." He looks up and frowns. "Everything okay?"

"Not really." I sigh, sitting down and I put my head in my hands. Mom sits next Dad and I can feel their eyes on me. "This fight was the worst yet, and I am so done at this point."

"How come?" my mother asks.

"She yelled with Savannah in the room that she didn't want that family," I cry. "Six months of trying and nothing has changed. We went to therapy; we did everything our therapist said. I try over and over, but there is no change," I vent. I hear some shuffling and then someone takes my face out of my hands. Mom looks at me with a small smile.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" she asks.

"I told Lauren that she has to take her things and leave the guest house. I don't want to see her, when I go back," I answer.

"You can move back here to the main house if you want," my mother says. I look at her and smile.

"That's nice, Mom, but I don't want to be even more dependent on you," I respond. "I really thought that Lauren would try, but the more I think about it. She only tried the first month. I only wanted to see the good in her, maybe I'm a fool."

"You are not a fool, Edward," my father says. "You always see the good in people, even in Lauren." I look up and smile.

"Savannah is almost three, Dad, and the positive contact she has with Lauren can you count on one hand. Why didn't I see it earlier?"

"Like your father said, you see the good in people. Lauren has her good qualities and those are the ones you saw in her," my mother tells.

I sigh and put my head back in my hands. "What in the world am I going to do? I cannot go back to college, take care of Savannah, and work all on my own. This is not what I had in mind all those years back."

Mom gives me a hug. "Don't worry about that. Take care of your present problems. Did you bring clothes for you and Savannah?" I shake my head no, and I stand up.

"I'm going to get some clothes."

I walk through the door, of the guest house. The lights are on and I know that I have to confront Lauren again. I'm so not ready for this. I take a deep breath and open the door. The living room and the kitchen are empty. The music is playing really loudly and I wonder where Lauren is. I walk to the bedroom and open the door. What I see inside that room will be burnt into my memory for the rest of my life.

Lauren is fucking some strange guy in my bed. She was just starting to give him head, when I find my voice.

"Is that what you were doing, when you were not at home?" I yell.

Lauren jumps and falls off the bed.

"God damn it, I've just left you less than two hours ago and you are already fucking somebody else." I turn around and walk to the living room. The music is still playing, but I don't care. I start hitting the wall over and over again.

"Edward, stop!" Lauren screams. She and her lover are standing a few feet away from me. I step towards them with my hand raised in front of me and I can see the scared look in their eyes. Just when I reach them I turn and hit the wall once again. I turn once again to the faces of the cheaters and I look at the guy. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes. I turn to look at Lauren.

"Is this where you've always been?" I ask her. "Was this guy more important than your husband and your daughter?"

"I…"

I held up my hand and pass by the couple to my bedroom. I walk to the closet and take a couple of bags. I take all of the clothes I need and put them in the bags. I am not staying here one minute longer. When my clothes are in the bags, I walk to Savannah's room and take a suitcase and put all of her clothes in. After I'm done, I go back to the living room. Lauren is the only one there and I'm guessing that the guy already left the house.

"I'm gone," I tell her.

"So you are just going to leave without saying one word?" she asks.

"What is there to say?" I ask. "I saw you with another guy. Besides, I did say I'm gone."

"That's it!" Lauren yells.

"Are seriously questioning me?" I scream. "I thought you loved me and then I catch you with another man in OUR bed. If you thought that I would ask you why, then you are thinking wrong." I go to the door and turn around for one last time. "The divorce papers will be here soon and I'm going for full custody."

"WHAT!" Lauren yells. "You cannot do that to me. She's mine, my daughter."

"Oh that's great. Now she is your daughter," I say. "For two and a half years you didn't care about her. You ignored her like she was some disease and now that I'm going to take her away, you start to care. That's a real joke."

I open the door and step outside. I take deep breath and close my eyes.

"Tell me how long you've been cheating on me," I request while I turn to look at her. She stands there with her mouth open, but doesn't answer me. "Do you know what, I don't want to know. If you think any judge in their right mind would give you custody of Savannah, then you're living in a dream world. Just go with my demands and the divorce will be over quickly." I turn around and walk away.

"You are a complete idiot you know that?" she yells. "If you really think that I was with you for your character or because you were a sweet guy, you are wrong."

I hold my steps.

"I was with you, because of your money and name. The whole time, I've had someone on the side who could satisfy me. I only made one mistake and that was not making any of you wear a condom. By the time I found out that I was pregnant, I already knew it wasn't yours. The only thing I could think of was that I was going to lose you. So I told you a story about some drunken time and you believed me so easily."

I'm still standing with my back to her, because I don't want Lauren to see me crying.

"The only problem in my whole plan was that your parents cut you off," she ends her story. "So are you still thinking that the judge will give you full custody?"

I ignore her question and walk back to the house. The tears are still falling and I can't understand why I was so blind over the years. I open the back door, step inside, and drop the bags. My mother comes to my side and looks immediately worried. I ignore her and run past her up the stairs. I open Savannah's door and look inside. She is sleeping and I can't believe that I could lose her.

"Son, what's wrong?" I turn around and walk into my mother's open arms.

"I'm going to lose Savannah," I cry. "Lauren is going to do everything to take her away." My parents lead me to my room and I go lie down on my bed. My mother pulls a blanket over me and a few seconds later, I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up with a headache. The conversation from last night comes to my mind and the tears start falling again. I stand up and go into my bathroom. I take a hot shower and start to cry louder. The water washes away my tears. When the water starts to feel cold, I step out of the shower and put some clean clothes on. I pass by Savannah's room and when I look inside, I cannot see her. I'm guessing that she is downstairs with my parents. I walk downstairs and see my daughter in the living room, where she is watching TV. I pass by her seat and kiss her head.

"Good morning, Princess," I greet.

"Moowning Daddy." She smiles. I give her another kiss and step into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greet my parents. They both look at me with a small smile.

"Good morning, Son," my father greets me. "Everything okay?"

I sigh and shake my head. The last twenty-four hours are playing in my head and I know that the following days will not be easy. I start to say something when suddenly there is someone banging on the front door. Mom stands up and goes to answer the door.

"Where is she?!" Lauren's voice echoes through the whole house. I go to the front door and look at my soon to be ex-wife. Anyone with common sense can see that she is clearly shit-faced drunk.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask, but I can guess what her answer will be without asking.

"MY daughter," she answers while stressing the 'my' part.

"That's strange," I say without emotion. "Until yesterday, you didn't care about Savannah and now you want her."

Mom is looking between the two of us and feels that there is more to this story.

"I'm going to go back to the kitchen," she whispers. She starts to walk away, when Lauren stops her.

"Oh but Esme, you can stay for this," she says. "This can be a very interesting conversation and you should hear it." Mom turns around and looks at Lauren with big eyes.

"Lauren, I think you need to leave this house," my dad says suddenly. "You are drunk."

"No, I have to tell you all this," she begins her story. "You see, your son wants to divorce me and take Savannah away from me." I close my eyes.

"Lauren, please. Not here. Savannah can hear you," I say calmly.

"I don't care," she responds. "Everyone can know that you are not her father. I only married you because of your money."

Mom gasps and Dad gasps loudly when she walks up to us. "Lauren, leave this premises or I will call the police!" he orders.

"Not before I have my daughter. If I can't get his money, then I will take away the one thing he is going to miss the most and everybody knows that it is not his money, but that little girl. Are you still going to love her, now that you know that you aren't her father by blood?"

Mom walks away and comes back with a phone and gives it to my father.

"Lauren, this is your last chance. If you're not leaving we are going to call the police," Dad demands.

Lauren starts to laugh.

"This family is so pathetic. Call the cops!" she yells. "They are going to give that brat to me, they will have to. Especially after I tell them that Edward isn't the biological father."

My father starts pushing 9-1-1 and puts the phone at his ear.

"You could also just give me money to leave that brat here."

"I want to report the trespassing of someone. We've asked her to leave, but she refuses. She is clearly intoxicated and she is acting in a threatening manner," Dads says to the person on the other side. "6590 Forks Drive, thank you."

Lauren sits down in the entryway and smiles. "If you really are going to think that I will be put in jail, you are wrong. My father is the Mayor of Forks."

"And what will you father say, when we testify to all of the things you've just said. You are forgetting that there are three witnesses who heard your confession," my mother tells her.

"Besides, we also can testify that Edward is the one who has taken care of Savannah for the past two and a half years of her life, and let's not forget that you went to therapy," my father continues. "You can try to take away Savannah from Edward, but if someone in their right mind hears what we have to say, they won't give her to you."

"And then we aren't yet mentioning the fact that you are drunk," my mother adds.

The police cruiser parks in front of the house and Chief Matthews gets out of the passenger's seat, on the other side, Deputy Parker steps out.

"Dr. Cullen, how can we help you?" Chief Matthews asks my father.

"This lady doesn't want to leave the premises," my father answers. "We asked her multiple times to leave."

"I want to take my daughter with me," Lauren slurs. "But those fucking people won't let me take her!"

"Mrs. Cullen, can you please calm down," Deputy Parker says. "This yelling and accusations aren't going to help you at all."

"Let me take my daughter and I will be gone forever," she slurs.

"You are in no condition to drive anywhere, Mrs. Cullen," Chief Matthews.

Lauren turns around and faces the Chief.

"What are you saying? That I cannot leave this shit-hole with my daughter, because I had a little bit to drink?!" she screams.

"Mrs. Cullen, please calm down," Chief Matthews orders.

"You're a fucking piece of shit. If my father hears this, you will be fired!" she screams and before anyone could react she hit the Chief in his nose.

"Lauren Cullen, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer," Deputy Parker says while cuffing Lauren. My father attends to Chief Parker's nose after Mom runs inside to get his medical bag. I stand frozen on the ground watching the scene in front of me. Lauren is yelling some more profanities and kicking her legs.

"I will get you, Edward. I will so get you. You are mine and mine alone!" she screams.

I turn around and walk into the living room where Savannah is playing. I sit down with her and play with her. She smiles at me and gives me one of her Barbie's.

**RL**

Days passed by and a lot has changed. After Lauren was arrested, my parents and I talked to each other. I told them everything that Lauren had said. We decided to call Jasper's father and let him help me with the divorce papers. I have to do a paternity test, but I know it's necessary for the case. Everything that Lauren yelled and screamed at me and my parents is useful for the custody case. Garrett says that it is possible if we can prove that Lauren hasn't been involved in the upbringing of her daughter that, even if I'm not blood related, I can win the custody case, as long as the true birth father doesn't step up.

We are looking for a lot of witnesses. My parents are both testifying against Lauren, as well as Chief Matthews, he will help us. We even have part of her conversation she was shouting on the 9-1-1 recording.

I'm now driving to Lindsay's. I hope she will help us, but I'm not sure. I park the car in front of the apartment building. Lindsay lives above the daycare. I step out of the car and ring the doorbell. I wait till she opens the door.

"Edward," she says surprised. "Is this about bringing Savannah?"

"Um… no," I answer. "It's actually about a private matter." She opens the door further and leads me inside.

"Go on upstairs, it's the first door on the left, and it's open." I follow her instructions and go into her apartment. Inside is sitting a beautiful woman. She smiles when she sees me. The door closes behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Lindsay entering.

"Lin, darling," the girl begins. "Since when do you bring men home?"

"Oh shut up!" Lindsay laughs. "This is the father of one of the kids in my daycare."

"He looks hot. Is he interested in a little trio time?" she asks.

I start to cough. "What did you just ask?"

The girl starts laughing and Lindsay follows her lead.

"Don't worry, Edward," Lindsay assures me. "Lucy here is one hundred percent lesbian. If she saw one cock, she'd run away and not stop till she was sure she couldn't see anymore."

Soon we all are laughing, me more so by the look of seriousness on Lindsay's face.

"I thought the same counted for you, Lin?" Lucy says.

"That's true, but even if it wasn't, I wouldn't seduce married men," she answers.

I swallow a big lump, because of her last statement.

"Oh… oh, Lin. I think you said something wrong," Lucy observes. "He looks really pale."

"Luce, get us some water," Lindsay orders. Lucy jumps up and walks into the kitchen and several seconds later she gives me a glass. "Edward, look at me."

I look at Lindsay and give her a small smile.

"Let him sit," Lucy advises. "I think he needs to sit down. Look at him, he's becoming paler." Lucy's words come out panicky.

"Lucy Timmons, shut the fuck up. I know what I'm doing," Lindsay shouts as she starts leading me to the couch. "Edward, sit down." I do what she tells me and sit on the couch. She walks up to Lucy and starts whispering to her. I can't hear what she is saying, but I think she is asking Lucy to leave us alone.

"I will come back later, Babe," Lucy says to her. "Call me." She gives her a deep kiss and then leaves the apartment.

Lindsay sits down next to me and looks at me. Neither of us speaks a word.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asks eventually.

I look in her eyes and see the worried look. I don't answer immediately, because I don't know how to start.

"I'm divorcing Lauren," I eventually say making Lindsay gasps.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Edward," she apologize. "I didn't know."

I shake my head. "You couldn't have known," I tell her. "I made the decision a few days ago."

"What did you need me for?"

"Well…" I start.

* * *

_**A/N:  
Both are making very good decisions, but what is going to happen in their lives? Will Edward get full custody of Savannah now the truth is out? You can read it in the next update.  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	10. Moving On

**A/****N  
I want to thank everybody with the great reviews! It motivates me to continue this story! ;)  
The last couple of weeks, I've been thinking. My school work is growing and my exams are coming close. So I decided to update every two weeks. I hope you understand this decision. I'm trying to keep updating, so you won't miss anything. **  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile.**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Moving on…**

**Previously…**

"_I'm divorcing Lauren," I eventually say making Lindsay gasps._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Edward," she apologize. "I didn't know." _

_I shake my head. "You couldn't have known," I tell her. "I made the decision a few days ago."_

"_What did you need me for?"_

"_Well…" I start._

* * *

_Edward's age: 21 years old – Savannah's age: 2,5 years old  
Bella's age: 21 years old – Nathan's age: 13-14 months_

**Edward's POV**

"Well," I start. "There are things we discovered about my lovely ex-wife."

"It sounds very serious," Lindsay assumes.

"It is," I agree. "First of all, I caught Lauren cheating on me. You already know that her relationship with Savannah wasn't what should be, but from the moment I told her that I would divorce her, she threatened to take Savannah away."

"You could use the fact that she wasn't present in Savannah's upbringing. Any judge would give custody to you," she claims.

"That's the problem," I explain. "Any judge would give custody to the biological father."

"But you…" she gasps. "Oh my, are you sure you aren't her biological father?"

"Not sure, but she threw it at my head, from the moment I said that I wanted a divorce," I answer. "It explains why she doesn't look of me."

"I can't believe this is happening," Lindsay muses. "But I still don't understand what can I do?"

"My lawyer thinks that if we find enough witnesses who can testify that she isn't a fit mother and that she wasn't there in Savannah's upbringing, the judge can give me custody," I tell her.

"Is that possible?" she asks.

"It can be possible, if we can prove that she doesn't care about Savannah," I answer. "And if the biological father doesn't show up."

"Oh my," Lindsay gasps. She looks ahead, thinking. "I will help you, Edward."

"Thank you," I say while hugging her.

"I hope it will help you," she says.

"I hope so too." I stand up and look at her one last time. "Really, thanks for your help. I will call you with more details." I kiss her cheek and leave her apartment.

* * *

_**Three years later…**_

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Edward's POV**

"Daddy," Savannah yells.

I turn around and see her running to me. I can't believe that she is still with me. The divorce, the research, the case, and the judgment took almost a year. It was the longest year of my life, but eventually it turned to my benefit. Savannah lives with me. After a lot of mistakes Lauren Mallory was arrested for possession of cocaine. She was put in jail for a couple years and her father cut her off. He didn't want an addicted daughter, because it would harm his reputation as Mayor. A few weeks after she was put in jail, the judge decided that she was an unfit mother and gave temporary custody to me, but they were going to look for the biological father. In the beginning, the search was hard and gave me hope, because if they couldn't find him within the year, I would get full custody of my Princess.

Three months before the year was over, Garrett called me saying that they had found the father. I started to cry, but Garrett told me that I didn't have to be afraid. The father OD'ed and he didn't have any living family. The judge decided I could get full custody after Lauren signed the papers for the divorce. The only problem in that case was, that Lauren refused to sign it. Everything was in my favor. She didn't get any money from me; she didn't get to see Savannah and a lot more. She wanted at least the money. Garrett decided to take everything to a judge, who decided that Lauren didn't need the money, because she was in jail. Lauren had to sign the papers. It took another couple of weeks after the trail, but she finally signed the papers and my divorce was finalized.

Two years later, I'm a happy single father with an amazing daughter.

"Yes, Princess?"

"When am I going to school?" she asks impatiently. We just moved to Seattle and tomorrow she is starting her first day of school. We already visited the school and she loves the place. When she heard that she had to wait another few days, she started to cry. Today was Sunday and tomorrow she will start at the school.

"Savannah, today is Sunday," I answer. "The school isn't open."

"Oh," she says disappointed.

"Tomorrow you can go to your new school," I tell her.

Her smile grows big and she starts to jump up and down. _She spends way too much time with my sister. Since when do kids like to go to school?_

"Are we going to Auntie Ally's?" she asks when she's done squealing and jumping.

"In an hour. Go get ready," I answer.

She turns around and runs up the stairs. One day she is going to fall down.

I walk into the kitchen and start to put the dishes away. I'm thinking about Alice. Ever since she discovered that Lauren was out of my life, she started stalking me. At first, was when I changed my relationship status on a socializing network, she commented with the words: _'Finally, your eyes are open!'_

I can't believe she would put something like that on my Facebook page, but after some thinking I had to admit that she was right. My eyes are finally open. It took years to see that Lauren wasn't honest during our relationship. But back to Alice and her stalking. I didn't react on her comment and went on with my life. Sometimes I put up some pictures of me and Savannah. Alice wasn't happy that I didn't say anything to her and started sending private messages. Eventually, I answered one: _'Last time you ignored me and my family and now you are expecting me to jump back in your arms. I'm sorry Alice, but it's not easy to forget what you said about me.'_ After that message, she stayed silent. I thought she got that I needed time, but a week later she stood at the door of the guest house.

**Flashback**

"_Alice," I greet her shocked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Can't your favorite sister visit you?" she asks._

"_You are my only sister," I answer her dryly. I take a step aside and let her in. She walks immediately to the living room. I follow her like a lost puppy, because I don't know what to do otherwise. Alice sits on the couch and looks around._

"_Wow, it doesn't look very homey," she says disappointed. "I really thought you would have made it like your home."_

"_Alice, I don't expect you to come visit me and tell me that my house doesn't look homey," I say desperately. "Can you say what you want to say? Savannah will wake up soon."_

"_Oh, is she home? Can I see her?" she asks in one breath. _

_Suddenly Savannah cries and I go to her room. I can see Alice following me. I stop and look at her._

"_Alice, please. You've never seen her. Do you think she knows you?" I ask her. She pouts, but I ignore her and walk in my Princess' room._

"_Good afternoon, Sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?" I smile at my daughter. She shakes her head and I'm immediately worried about her. "What happened?"_

"_Nightmare," she mumbles. "Miss Mommy."_

"_Oh, my sweet Princess." I hug her and kiss her head. "Everything will be alright. I know you miss her." Savannah didn't see Lauren after the fight that was a year ago. There were several reasons. First of all, Lauren did not want to see her or to take her with her. I couldn't trust her, so I tried to protect Savannah. The other one is very easy. It wasn't really helpful that Lauren is now currently sitting in jail._

"_Who's lady?" Savannah points behind me and I follow her little finger._

"_Hi, I'm Alice," Alice presents herself. "I'm your Auntie." I shake my head and take a deep breath._

"_I no auntie," Savannah replies. _

_I take her from her bed and walk into the living room. I take the phone and call my mother._

"_Mom, can you come get Savannah?"_

"_Of course, is there a reason?" she asks worried. I look back at Alice and take a deep breath._

"_Alice is here."_

"_Oh my… I told her not to come to you until you wanted to see her again."_

"_It's nothing, but Savannah is now wondering who she is and I want to talk to Alice first."_

"_I understand that. I'm on my way." Mom hangs up and I put the phone down. I walk back in Savannah's room and put some clothes on her._

"_You are going to Grandma's. Doesn't that sound fun?" I ask her. _

_She nods and a big smile appears on her beautiful face. There is a knock on the door and I put Savannah on the floor; she runs through the house. I follow, hearing some voices._

"_I told you to wait till Edward contacted you," Mom says._

"_Yeah, and when would that be?" Alice questions. "It's not like he is waiting for me."_

"_You did this to yourself, Alice. He is your brother, but you didn't support his decision three years ago."_

"_And where did that decision lead?" Alice asks._

"_That's none of your business," Mom answers._

"_Ladies, Savannah can hear you," I tell them as I walk into the room._

"_Savannah, Sweetheart," Mom greets her grandchild. "Are you ready to spend some time with me and your old Grandpa?"_

_Savannah nods and takes my mother's hand. They walk out of the door and I go sit down on a couch. I put my hands in my hair and then look up. Alice sits in front of me on the sofa._

"_You should have listened to Mom," I tell her._

"_Why?" she asks. _

_I don't say anything, but just look at her._

"_You don't get it, do you?" I ask her. She only shakes her head. "You were the first to ignore me, when I announced that I was marrying Lauren. I was your brother, but you didn't care. If I was marrying Lauren, you didn't want anything to do with me."_

"_Look, I'm sorry," she apologizes._

"_That's easy to say, isn't it?"_

"_I can't take it back."_

"_No, that's true, but you expect me to accept it." I sigh. "And that's the problem. I can't. When I needed you the most, you weren't there. You made our mother choose between her children. If I was there with Lauren, you would leave. You didn't take anyone's emotions into consideration. You thought only about yourself," I rant. Alice starts to cry and I don't know what do. I want to console her, but I also want her to feel what I did when she ignored my family._

"_I never wanted to hurt you, but you were so blind to Lauren's mistakes. She cheated on you through all of our high school years. People knew, but you ignored it or didn't see it. When you told us you were going to marry her, because she was pregnant, I was so mad," she cries. "I could see how you were ruining your life."_

"_Did you ever think that I've learned from my mistakes?" I ask her. "Now I realize that I was blind, but sometimes love makes you blind. I learned from that, but I can't say I regret Savannah."_

"_Will I ever get to know her?" Alice asks._

"_I don't know, Alice," I tell her. "Will you ever let me live down any other mistakes I make?" _

_Alice stands up and walks back to the front door. She stops and turns around._

"_I hope you will forgive me," she says. She walks furthers I hear the door open._

"_Wait!" I call. I stand up and walk up to her. "It will take time, but you are still my sister." She starts to smile and hugs me._

"_I'm so sorry for my behavior," she apologizes. "I'm really sorry."_

"_It's okay. We will get there." I hug her back._

**End of flashback**

In the beginning our friendship was rough, but we worked it out. Savannah now has an aunt who'll teach her about fashion. Today she is going to spend time with Alice, while I decorate her room. Mom is going to help me with it. Savannah and I moved a few weeks ago into this apartment, but I didn't have the time to decorate it.

Today I'm going to paint Savannah's room and buy some new furniture. I know what she likes, because I took her shopping last week. She pouted every time she saw something she wanted and I shook my head. Now, I'm going to surprise her and buy every single one of them. Thanks to my parents, I can give my little princess what she wants.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Savannah calls. She runs into the living room. I smile and take my keys before walking to the front door. Savannah follows me and we get in the car.

**RL**

"It's a beautiful color," Mom says. "Did Savannah choose it?"

"It's her favorite color and I hope she likes it," I answer while painting the wall in a light purple. Mom is painting the other wall in a light pink color.

"I can't believe she's already six years old," Mom says. "It's like time flies by."

"It is, but I'm glad that everything with Lauren is behind us." I put the paint brush down and look at my mother. "If everything had taken much longer, it wouldn't have been good for Savannah."

"I know, but Garrett did a great job." Mom smiles while putting down her brush. "You know you are doing a great job. I really thought you would reject Savannah after the DNA test."

I look shocked at my mother.

"I could never reject that little girl," I tell her. "She is my whole world."

"Even if she isn't biologically yours?" Mom questions.

"I don't care that she isn't mine biologically. I love her," I confess. "I always had the feeling that something was wrong. She had nothing of me in her, but I was blindsided. I didn't want to know the truth."

I start cleaning up everything, because we were done with painting.

"I understand your feelings and I'm glad that you are happy," Mom says. She helps me pick up the paintbrushes and everything. I take a bucket with some cleaning soap and put the brushes inside. I take one look around the room and smile.

I'm ready to start a new life with my daughter.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"Are you sure?" Tanya asks while packing some of my cups in boxes. I smile at her and nod.

"It's time to move back," I tell her. "I finished pre-med, I took a year off to spend time with Nathan and now I'm going to University of Washington to finish my degree."

"I can't believe that you are finally taking life in your own hands," Tanya says proudly. I can't deny that I had a lot to go through. Carlisle and Garrett had found a nurse, who found my injuries weird and took photos of everything. Carlisle could also prove that all my other injuries could possibly be caused by violence of someone else. The judge decided that Paul was an unfit father and that I would have full custody of Nathan. Ever since I left Paul in the hotel in Seattle, I didn't see or hear of him. During the case, the only contact with Garrett and me was through his lawyer. The lawyer advised Paul to sign the papers. After a year of fighting over custody and waiting for finalizing the papers, I was finally a free woman.

Now, two years, after finalizing the divorce, I'm starting my new life. I'm accepted at University of Washington and I'm going to move to Seattle. Nathan, who now is four years old, will go to the pre-kindergarten class in the neighborhood of the university.

"I'm going to miss you," Tanya tells me.

"I'm not gone yet," I say. "I'm leaving in a few days. We still have time to have some fun and say goodbye."

"Mommy!" My sweet boy yells. I walk into his room and smile at the scene. He's playing with his Duplex blocks.

"Nathan, Sweetheart," I begin. "I told you to pack up your toys."

"I want to play," he says sadly. I can almost see the tears in his eyes, as I walk up to him and crouch down to his eye level.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"I don't want move," he says. I sigh and take him in my arms and hug him closely to me.

"I know, Sweetheart," I start. "But we have to move, because of school."

"I'll miss Auntie Tan. Granny and Grandpy," he cries.

"Oh, my baby. Granny and Grandpy are going to move also and you will see them every day," I console him. "And Auntie Tan will visit us a lot and we are going to visit her also."

"Really?"

"I promise," I say. Nathan takes his toys and starts putting them in boxes. I help him a little bit and then close the boxes.

I stand up and Nathan follows my lead. Together we walk out of the room and back to the living room. He sits down on the couch and watches some TV. Tanya and I are busy with packing our other stuff in boxes.

I'm ready to start a new life with my son.

* * *

_**A/N:  
They are going to live in Seattle. Will their lives cross soon?  
You can read it in the next update.  
You find also previews, pictures and other information about my story at my facebookgroup! The link is on my profile!  
**__**I hope you liked my update. L**_et me know through the reviews...  
V  
V  
V


	11. Another Meeting

**A/****N  
Thanks for all the reviews! It makes my day better! Here is the next update and I hope you like it!**  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile. I've also a link on my profile to Photobucket!  
**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Another meeting**

**Previously…**

_I stand up and Nathan follows my lead. Together we walk out of the room and back to the living room. He sits down on the couch and watches some TV. Tanya and I are busy with packing our other stuff in boxes._

_I'm ready to start a new life with my son._

* * *

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

_**Edward's POV**_

I walk into my class and put my stuff down. After everything cooled down, I finished my studies to become a music teacher. It wasn't my dream, but still part of what I wanted to do, was now my job.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," one of my students greets me.

"Hi, Peter," I greet back. "Everything okay?" Peter is one of the few students that chose music, because he loved music. My other students chose the subject because they couldn't decide what to do.

"Great, I finally got the notes right that I played wrong yesterday." He smiles.

"That's great. I will be listening to it when the class starts," I tell him.

It's weird to be teaching music to teenagers. I never thought I would do this job, but I still love to do it. Some of the students are very grateful for what I teach. In my free time I still write my own music and Savannah plays the songs after they are done. She is learning to play the piano and has started to become really good.

The students are filling the classroom and I start my first class of the day.

**RL**

At the end of the day, I go to the school where Savannah attends and pick her up. I wait at the gate for my Princess.

"Are you here to pick up your kid?" someone asks me.

_We are at a school, so isn't it obvious?_ I turn to see a blond woman smile at me. I just nod and look at the building.

"I'm here to pick up a friend's son," she says. _Is she flirting with me?_ "You would like her."

I turn my head around and look shocked at her. "What?!" I question her.

"You would be a great date for my friend," she repeats.

"Are you trying to set up your friend with a complete stranger?" I ask her.

"I am!" She smiles.

"Daddy!" my daughter yells while running towards me. The woman walks over to what appears to be about a four year old little boy. I shake my head and open my arms for my daughter.

"Hello, Princess," I greet her. "How was your day?"

"Super! We painted."

"Can I see it?" I ask her.

"Oh, silly Daddy." She laughs. "It's still drying. I'm going to bring it home tomorrow."

I start to laugh and take her hand. We walk to my car and she gets in the back seat and put her seatbelt on.

**RL**

Days pass by and Savannah is happier as ever before. We're going back to Forks for a family dinner with my parents. Alice and Jasper are also invited, but Jasper's sister would be there too. I haven't seen her since high school and I can't believe that she is back in Forks.

Savannah is sleeping in the back seat when I finally arrive at my childhood home. I get out of the car and open Savannah's door.

"Princess, wake up."

She flutters her eyes and looks at me with a sleepy look.

"Are we there?" she asks sleepily.

I nod and take her out of the car.

"Go ring the bell," I tell her.

She suddenly seems wide awake and runs up the stairs and jumps up and down. She can't reach the doorbell, but always wants to ring it. I smile at the scene and close the door and walk up the stairs. Eventually Savannah decides to knock on the door. I hear footsteps and several seconds later Mom opens the door.

"There is my favorite granddaughter."

"I'm your only one," Savannah pouts.

"That is true, Sweetheart." Mom picks her up and gives her kiss. "How are you?"

"Great, Nana," she answers proudly. "I learned a lot of new stuff at my school."

"You'll have to tell me all about it." She walks with Savannah and leaves me at the door. I shake my head and follow her to the living room. There are my father, Alice and Jasper.

"Hi, everybody," I greet them.

"Hi, Edward." Alice jumps up and walks to me. She gives me a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine," I tell her. "I started my new job last week."

"That's great, Son," my father says. "How is Savannah doing?" I know that he asks that as a doctor and not as a grandfather.

The last couple of years, Savannah has had nightmares about her mother. Apparently, I was not careful enough, when it was about Lauren. Her nightmares were always memories of the bad things Lauren did or said. She couldn't remember it when she was conscious, but in her sleep the memories kept her awake.

"She's finally sleeping through the night," I tell him. "I think completely starting over is helping her."

"That's great," Dad says. "If there are other problems, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't, Dad," I answer. I walk to the sofa and sit down. "Where is Rosalie?"

"My sister should be here within an hour. She and her husband are coming from Tucson," Jasper answers.

"Is she still living there?" I question him.

"Yes, she worked as a mechanic in a garage," Jasper replies. "She is now going to move to Seattle in a few weeks."

"What does her husband do?" my father asks.

"He is a gym teacher and a football coach at a local school there," Alice tells him.

"Where is he going to work?" I ask.

"He applied at a high school in Seattle," Alice says. "If I'm correct, and I'm sure I am, he will be teaching at your school."

"But he isn't going to start for another month. Something about another teacher that is going to retire next month," Jasper adds.

"That's correct. The current gym teacher still has a month to work and then he is going to retire," I tell them. "I hope he and I become friends, it would be nice to have a good buddy."

"You should already know him," Alice says. "He was a friend of Bella's."

I try to refresh my memory, but I can't remember any guy that was friend of Bella, except Paul, her boyfriend and I'm doubting Alice meant him, or Jasper.

"Hmm, I don't know him."

"Yeah, because Bella and Rosalie went to the University of Arizona. Rose became a couple very quickly with the guy," Alice explains.

"I don't remember that."

"Oh well, you will meet him soon."

"Daddy," Savannah yells. "Look, what I got from Nana!" It was just now that I realized my mother wasn't in the room with Savannah. Savannah comes running and shows me a beautiful charm bracelet. I look up at Mom and then back at my daughter.

"It's beautiful, Princess," I tell her. "Did you thank Nana?" Savannah nods and runs away.

"Savannah, be careful," Mom orders. She goes to sit next to my Dad and smiles at me.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mom."

"Oh, shush," she says. "I can spoil my granddaughter whenever I want."

I laugh and shake my head. It doesn't matter what I tell my mother, she will not listen to me.

Conversation is flowing and everybody talks about the past few months. Alice has a new store in Seattle and Jasper decided to open a law office on his own. His father wanted him to be a partner in his business, but understands Jasper's motivation and supports his every decision.

My father is thinking about retirement, but isn't so sure what to do with his life. Mom tells him as long he likes what he does; he has to keep doing it. So I don't think he's going to retire anytime soon.

I talked about school and about the strange woman at Savannah's school.

"You are kidding us," Alice says. "She tried to set you up with her friend?"

"Yes, and if Savannah wasn't yelling for me, she wouldn't have stopped doing just that," I tell them.

"Strange story." Mom smiles.

"It's actually very funny." Jasper laughs. "That somebody wants to set up a strange guy with her friend. I so wish I could've seen your face, when she told you that she wasn't flirting, but trying to set you up." I can't help but laugh and soon the whole family joins me.

The doorbell rings and my mother tries to stop laughing as she goes to open the door. She is still laughing when she opens the door.

"Rosalie, I'm glad for you could come." I can hear her say. "Come in."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," a male voice greets.

"Esme," Mom corrects. "Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law."

"Emmett McCarthy." The voice presents himself.

"Come in," Mom says. "The rest of the family is already here."

The footsteps come closer to the living room. Savannah is coming inside from the garden and sits next to me. At the same moment Mom and the guests step into the room.

Rosalie waves at everybody. "Hi," she says shyly.

"Hi," the guy booms. Savannah cringes and leans closer to me.

"Daddy," she whispers. "The big guy scares me."

I take a closer look at the guy and he is indeed very big. Suddenly, I remember him. He was present at our graduation.

"Emmett, you already met my brother, Jasper and his wife Alice," Rosalie introduces us. "This is Edward, Alice's brother, and next to him is his daughter…" She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Savannah," I tell her. Savannah was still leaning into me.

"Savannah," Rosalie smiles. "And Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Alice and Edward's parents. This is Emmett, like you already heard him yell, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," my father and I say together.

"Nice to meet you all!" Emmett booms.

"Savannah, go greet Emmett," I whisper in my daughter's ear.

"But Daddy, the big man scares me," she pouts. Emmett walks up to her and crouches down to her level.

"Savannah, right?" he asks her. Savannah only nods.

"My name is Emmett," he says smiling. "But you can call me uncle Em. Do you want know something really cool?"

Savannah nods her head and continues to look at him. She has always been a little curious.

"You are the only one who can call me that."

Savannah smiles and then looks at me. "Will I see him a lot?"

"I don't know, Princess," I tell her.

"I will make sure that you will get to see me a lot," Emmett says. Savannah smiles big and surprisingly gives Emmett a hug. I was glad that Emmett convinced Savannah that he wasn't a bad guy.

**RL**

The next day, Savannah and I leave to go back to Seattle. The evening was amazing. Savannah had a lot of fun with Emmett. He's actually a big kid himself. Savannah laughed a lot at his jokes and I was glad that Rosalie was sitting next to him. Rosalie seemed to be the calming factor for the big guy, it was clear someday they would be great parents.

Today I'm going back to Seattle to spend a nice day with my daughter. Tonight I'm going to make Savannah's favorite meal: Spaghetti and meatballs.

After a four hour drive we finally arrive in Seattle and I drive to a Thriftway. Savannah who woke up during the drive loosens her seatbelt.

"Savannah, wait for me," I order her.

She nods and waits till I open her door. We take a kid friendly cart; I put Savannah in it and walk into the supermarket. I walk through the aisles and take everything I need for the next week. Savannah points to different stuff, but I only smile at her. When she sees the spaghetti, she points at it and I put the box in our cart.

"Yay!" she squeals. I pass by the candy aisle and take some of Savannah favorite cookies and also put them in the cart. Finally we go to the meat aisles and I look at the different kinds of meat. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and suddenly I hear the sound of bumping carts. I look up and see someone I hadn't see for a long time.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

Finally we have arrived in Seattle. We have lived here now for a couple of months and Nathan looks so happy. Not only did my parents move to Seattle, but also Tanya decided to follow us. I remember the conversations we had about her move.

**Flashback**

_Nathan is sleeping and I finally find the time to study for some of my courses. I'm glad the classes started back a couple of weeks ago, but with raising Nathan, my time was consumed between work, Nathan and of course studying. I sigh and high-light some of the important things in my book. My cellphone rings and I look to see who is calling me this late._

"_Tan?" I greet her questioningly. "Why are you calling so late?"_

"_Oh, I have amazing news, Bells," she answers. I smile at her enthusiastic tone._

"_Tell me this amazing news," I tell her. "It has to be really good if you are calling so late."_

"_I found a vacancy in another hospital," she says._

"_Tan," I say shocked. "This is the third change in jobs. When are you going to settle down?"_

"_Oh, I'm certain this is the last change." I can hear the smile in her voice._

"_And why is that?" I question her._

"_Because it's in Seattle!" she screamed. I have to put the phone from my ear, because it hurts._

"_That's great, Tan, but you don't have to scream in my ear." I smile. _

"_This is wonderful, isn't it?" _

"_It is wonderful, Tanya, but couldn't you wait till tomorrow to tell me this?" I ask her._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Bells," she apologizes. "I was so excited that I was going to move to Seattle. I just had to tell you!"_

"_It's great, Tan, really, but I'm busy with some school work," I tell her._

"_Oh, I will let you work. I will email you all the details," she says._

**End of flashback**

That was three months ago, Tanya moved a month later into a condo in my neighbourhood. Nathan became the happiest boy, because of her. She babysat him, when I had to work or had to do a lot to do for school. Today is such a day. I have a paper to write, but Nathan constantly disturbed me, so I decided to call Tanya. My parents also wanted to help me, but I couldn't keep relying on them. So I was more than happy when Tanya finally arrived in Seattle. I type the last words of my paper and saved the document. I can print it tomorrow, but now I have to go grocery shopping. I've nothing in house and Tanya is going to come over for supper tonight.

I get my purse and car keys.

**RL**

I'm walking through the aisles looking for something to prepare. _God, why did I invite her?_ I still don't understand why I invited her to dinner, when I actually don't have time to cook. I look through the vegetables and take some tomatoes. They look very good. _Hmm, maybe I should make some spaghetti with meatballs? _I take some more tomatoes and put them in a bag. I walk further, but I'm not looking where I'm going. Suddenly I run into something or someone. I look up and see someone I haven't seen for the past four years.

* * *

**A/****N**

**I hope you liked the chapter!  
I can promise you that their will be a lot to come in the next!  
I will give you a surprise if you review! :)  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	12. Friendship

**A/****N  
Thanks for all the reviews! It makes my day better! Here is the next update and I hope you like it!**  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile. I've also a link on my profile to Photobucket!  
**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Friendship**

**Previously…**

_Suddenly I run into something or someone. I look up and see someone I haven't seen for the past four years._

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward," she whispers. I'm shocked to see her standing in front of me. Alice told me Bella lived in LA. "How are you?" Suddenly someone slaps me on the arm and I see my daughter smiling.

"The nice lady is speaking to you, Daddy," she says. I look up and I see Bella smiling.

"Uh, what did you say?" I ask her.

"I asked how you're doing," she says.

"I'm fine. I thought you lived in LA," I state suddenly. She looks away and then back at me.

"How did you know?" she asks eventually.

"Alice," I state.

"Right, I forgot," she whispers. She takes some meat and puts it in her cart. "Is she mad at me?"

I look at her and shrug my shoulders. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"I kind of sent her out the door a few years ago," she tells me.

Now I remember one of the conversations with Alice when she told me about her visit to Bella. She cried in my arms when she told me that Bella was cold. Alice told me that Bella showed her and Jasper the door and never contacted them again.

"Daddy, who is the nice lady?" Savannah asks.

"Your daddy and I went to the same school when we were younger," Bella answers my daughter's question.

"Maybe we should talk someplace else," I suggest. Bella smiles at me and then looks at my cart.

"Can I suggest something else?" she asks eventually.

"Uhm, sure," I say.

"I take it you are looking for meatballs," she states. I only nod. "Well, I'm taking a guess here, but I think you are going to make spaghetti with meatballs for dinner?"

Savannah starts to squeal hearing the words spaghetti and meatballs. Bella smiles at her.

"I'm also making it and maybe you could come with Savannah to my house and just join us."

"Daddy, can we, Daddy, can we?" Savannah asks me with a big pout. "Pretty please?"

"Oh God, she spends way too much time with my sister," I mumble to myself. Suddenly Bella starts laughing and I look up to see her eyes twinkle.

"Savannah indeed acts like Alice," she says. "But hey, don't worry. I think it's cute!"

"Okay, I will come with Savannah." We start walking toward the check out. "But we'll have to drop our things at home."

"Don't worry," she says while taking something out of her bag. It looks like a paper and a pen. "This is my address. Just come with Savannah." She gives me the paper.

"Thank you." I pay the girl behind the register and say goodbye to Bella. With my shopping bags in one hand and Savannah in the other, I walk to my car.

"Are we going to that nice lady's house?" Savannah asks. I look down and smile. It's been a long time since I saw my daughter so happy.

"Yes, but first we have to take our groceries home and put them away," I tell her. I open the car and she steps into the back seat. "Don't forget your seatbelt."

Savannah puts her seatbelt on and I close the door. I open the trunk and put the bags inside. I look toward the store and see Bella walking out to her car. She looks my way, waves and smiles, before going further. I close the trunk and get into the driver's seat.

**RL**

After we get home and get the groceries put away, I enter Bella's address into my GPS. Following the directions, we are on our way to Bella's. Savannah is still smiling big and telling stories. It's weird thinking that after all that has happened, going to eat at Bella is what makes Savannah so animated. I arrive at the address and park my car. Savannah loosens her seatbelt and wants to open her door.

"Savannah, wait!" I order. She looks at me with her famous Alice pout.

"I want to go, Daddy," she pouts.

"We will go together." I step out and walk around the car to open her door. She immediately jumps out of the car and runs to the door. I look at the building and see that Bella is living in an apartment.

"Daddy, there are lot of buttons," Savannah screams. I go to her and look at the buttons.

"We have to look for the right one."

"How do we know, what is the right button?" she asks me.

"We have to look for the name." Savannah starts to look at the names.

"I can't read it." She pouts. It was indeed hard to read some of the names. I start to laugh.

"Savannah, you don't even know the lady's name."

"But I want to ring the bell," she whines.

"I will let you do it," I tell her while looking for Bella's name. "Ah, here is it."

Savannah presses the button and we wait for Bella to answer.

"Come on, Nathan," a voice says from behind us. "Mommy is waiting for us." A boy runs past me to the door and waits impatiently.

"Aunt Tan," he yells. "I want to go inside."

"One moment, Sweetheart," she calls. "I'm looking for the keys."

"_Hello."_ Bella's voice sounds through the speakers.

"It's Edward," I answer.

"_Come in," _she says. _"It's on the fourth floor, the apartment to the left." _There is a click and I push the door open. The boy runs inside to the elevator.

"Nathan!" the lady yells. She comes into the light and I recognize her.

"You?!" I say shocked.

"The handsome man from school pick up." She smiles. "Do you live in this building?"

"Uhm, no, I'm visiting someone," I answer.

"Oh, me too," she answers. "You know, the friend I want to set you up with?" I only nod. "She lives here. I'm just here to visit her."

"Oh, okay," I mumble. "I have to go upstairs. Come on Savannah." I walk to the elevator and the woman follows me. We wait together for the elevator to arrive.

"Do you come visit your friend often?" the lady asks me. I look at her and shake my head. That was the moment Savannah decides to open her mouth.

"It's a lady who he went to school with."

"Oh, so nice. A girl you liked, but never said anything?"

I shake my head, but I start to think about the past. Bella and I never had much conversations going on between us, but the moments I spent with her were always nice and fun. Even the night she was mad at me for trying to drive drunk. _Did I like her?_ No, I always wanted to be a friend, but nothing more. The elevator opens and we all step in.

"I want to push button, auntie Tan," Nathan says. Auntie Tan picks him up and he pushes the button 4.

"I want to push the button, also, Daddy," Savannah pouts. I have to disappoint her because we're already going to the correct floor.

"Oh, Savannah, the boy already pushed the right button."

"Oh." Savannah looks so sad, so I take her hand and pull her closer to me.

"It's button number 4," I whisper in her ear. She smiles and pushes the button. The lady smiles at the scene and reaches out her hand.

"I'm Tanya," she presents herself.

"Edward," I respond. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." The door opens and Tanya walks out first.

I take Savannah's hand and walk out of the elevator. I look down and notice Savanna's shoe is untied. After we tie it together, we go to the left of the elevator. There was only one door and I walk right up to it. I see a small bell right next to the door and I show it to my Princess. She rings the bell and we patiently wait until Bella opens the door.

"Just a minute!" I hear Bella's voice yell and a minute later the door opens.

"Come in." Bella smiles while she steps aside. "I hope you don't mind that I've other company."

"Oh, no. I'm just a guest," I answer. I let go of Savannah's hand and Bella crouches down.

"Do you want to meet my son?" she asks my daughter. "He's two years younger, but maybe you two can become friends." Savannah nods shyly and takes Bella's hand that she has offered. Bella stands up and leads her inside. I follow them and we arrive in the living room, I see Tanya standing before the window.

"You know, Bella, this view is amazing," she says while she turns around. "Oh, the handsome man."

"Do you know each other?" Bella questions us. I look at her and give her a small smile.

"I'm guessing, that we do," I begin and look at Tanya, "but Tanya wanted to set you up with me."

Bella gasps and looks shocked at her friend. "Tan!"

"Can you blame me?" she asks casually.

"Yes, I can blame you," Bella answers. "You don't set me up with a complete stranger."

"One: he is not a complete stranger, and two: ever since the divorce you act like a nun," Tanya explains.

"Maybe, Savannah and I should go home," I say quietly. I reach my hand, wanting to call her.

"Oh no." Bella stops me. "You have to stay. Tanya is going to stop harassing us."

"Oh, come on…" She screams. "Are you kidding me?"

Bella starts to laugh. "You know I can say the same about you."

Tanya looks at Bella and her smile disappears. "What?!"

"Come on, Tan, how long have you been single?" Bella asks and I'm looking at them like I'm in a tennis match. Savannah, who is still holding Bella's hand, pulls at her sleeve.

"Miss," she whispers. "When can I meet your son?"

"You can call me Bella," Bella says. "And we are going to meet him right now." She leads my daughter to the stairs and starts climbing them. I look back at Tanya and she is still smiling at me.

"How long have you known Bella?" she asks.

"I met her when we both were sixteen," I tell her. "But we didn't see each other for almost four years."

"Wow, that's almost eight years," she say. "How come you didn't keep in contact with her?"

"We were actually in different crowds when we were in high school," I say. "My high school girlfriend was, how do I say it…"

"Jealous." I hear Bella's voice say. I look at her with a questioning look. "What? Isn't it true?"

"Actually, that would be putting it _really_ mildly," I say eventually.

"I can't believe it," Bella says. "Edward Cullen actually has opened his eyes."

"Uhm, not to interrupt you or something," Tanya says. "But I cannot follow you two."

"I will tell you a little story," Bella begins.

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

"When I was sixteen, my parents decided to move to Forks," I start to tell. "I literally bumped into Edward on my first day at the new school." I look at Edward and I see a small smile appear on his face. I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. I already knew Paul, but those green eyes have haunted me my whole life.

"Everyone at school thought you were a boy," he says. "Even my girlfriend at the time."

"So, Edward helped me find my class room," I tell. "His girlfriend was in the same class and she didn't like the fact that I was talking to Edward. She actually threatened me and that was the first and last conversation of that year."

"Are you telling us that Lauren said you couldn't talk to me?" Edward asks. He looked shock at me. "I always thought Alice was the reason, you didn't talk to me."

"Alice, as in the girl from LA?" Tan asks. I look at her and only nod, than I look at Edward.

"Edward, did you ever ask yourself, why your sister didn't speak to you?"

"Yes, of course. She hated Lauren," he answers.

"Yes, but that was not all."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean that Lauren threatened every girl that spoke to you. The only girls in your presence were the girls that Lauren trusted."

"You are saying that she threatened my own sister?!" Edward's look told me he has a hard time to believe me.

"Bella, are you saying that Edward's girlfriend threatened his own family?" Tan asks. "That would be unbelievable."

"It's unbelievable," Edward reacts. "Why would she threaten my own sister?"

"I don't know, Edward," I say. "I've never knew her motivation for what she did."

"I should go," Tan suddenly says. "This is something you two should talk about alone." Tan takes her bag and comes to me.

"You don't have to go," I say to her.

She hugs me and whispers in my ear. "There is more going on than a jealous girlfriend. Take your chance, girl!"

She pulls away and gives me a knowing look. She could read me like no other, but this was something I've hidden my whole life.

"How?" I whisper.

"It's in your eyes." Tan turns around and look at Edward. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again." She walks to the door and leaves my apartment.

I'm still too shocked to do something. I can't believe that Tan saw the things I've never wanted to admit. I close my eyes and thought about the past.

**Flashback**

_It's already a few weeks since I started at Forks High. The conversation between Lauren me and still hangs in my mind, but that was not what kept me busy. I'm sitting at the table waiting for my friends. At that moment Edward walks in with Lauren. I try to look away, but every time he is in the room, I can't look away. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend. Suddenly I feel eyes on me and I see Lauren looking at me. If looks could kill, I would now be six feet under._

"_Good afternoon, Bells," Rose greets me._

"_Hi, Rose," I greet her back. "Where are Jasper and Alice?" Rose gives me a look that told me enough._

"_Oh gross. Can't they keep their hands to each other and wait till they are alone?"_

"_You know they can't." I look around the cafeteria and see Lauren stand up and go outside._

"_You're right," I say to Rose. "It's like they're addicted to sex."_

_I stand up._

"_Where are you going?" Rose asks._

"_Bathroom," I answer. __I walk out of the cafeteria and head to the bathroom where I go into a stall. I hear moaning and I think someone's hurt. Before I get to help them, I hear a boy's voice saying Lauren's name._

"_That feels great, Tyler," Lauren moans. "You're way better than Edward."_

_I run out the stall, wash my hands, and rush out the bathroom. I can't believe she would do this to Edward. Someone in their right mind wouldn't cheat on such a gorgeous man. I wouldn't cheat on Edward. I stop in my steps. Where in the hell did those thoughts come from? I can't believe that I would think about such a thing. I have a boyfriend for God's sake._

**End of Flashback**

"Is everything okay?" Edwards's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at him and give him a small smile. The memory made me realize that I had feelings back then. The stories Alice told me about her brother and what I saw, were enough to like him. I always hoped to be friends when I visited Alice, but every time I was there, Edward wasn't home. Our friendship didn't have a chance.

"Bella?" Edward asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, Edward," I answer him. "I'm just thinking about something." I walk to the kitchen and I hear his footsteps follow me.

"Is it that bad?" he asks.

"I should start dinner," I say ignoring his question.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asks again. "Your face looks like you saw a ghost or something."

"Please, Edward," I beg. "Don't ask what is wrong."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I have to say things about your wife you don't want to hear," I answer.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Her tears are falling over her cheeks and I take one step closer.

"Lauren isn't my wife anymore." She looks up and I can see that she is shocked. "Do you think I would be here, if I was still married to her?"

She shakes her head and turns around. She opens her fridge and starts to take the ingredients of spaghetti and meatballs.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask her again. There is silence and I have a feeling that she won't answer my question.

"Something I heard Lauren say, when we were back in high school," she eventually starts telling. "It was a few weeks after my first day at Forks High School. I went to the bathroom and heard some nasty noises."

She didn't have to say, what she heard, because I totally understand she heard someone having sex.

"Who?" I ask.

"Tyler and …" She holds her breath and stops talking, but I know her answer.

"She admitted to me that she cheated on me," I say. Bella gasps.

She turns around and looks at me. "When?"

"Three years ago," I start. "She didn't care about Savannah. She acted like her own daughter was a disease. I confronted her, but she never changed. Eventually, I walked out on her and decided to divorce her."

"What happened?" Bella asks concerned.

"She threatened to take Savannah away. I told her it was impossible, because she never cared about her daughter. She yelled at me saying that Savannah wasn't mine."

"Oh my…"

"I took a paternity testing completed and indeed Savannah isn't mine, but I still love her as my own."

"What happened with Lauren?" Bella asks. "Wouldn't she get Savannah if she isn't your daughter?"

"She is called an unfit mother, and her rights have been terminated because of her drug use," I tell her. "She's also currently in prison." I start helping Bella with the food, because I know that my daughter would be asking for food soon.

"I can't believe that you had to go through that," Bella says. "And Savannah's biological father?"

"OD'ed and no living family," I tell her. "The judge gave me full custody and I couldn't be happier about it."

We start cutting the vegetables. We work in a comfortable silence. I can't believe I told her the truth about Lauren. It's still hard to hear from others that I was blind and didn't see the mistakes that Lauren made.

I look at Bella and I wonder where her husband was. "Where is Paul?"

Bella looks at me and then back to the sauce. I put the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"We divorced," she says after a long silence.

"Why?" I ask. "I thought the two of you were happy."

"We were, but…" she stops talking and looks at me. "It's a huge different happy in high school and in real life."

That's the understatement of the year. Ever since I discovered the truth about Lauren, I don't know what happy is. My blindness let me to believe that I was happy, but was I really happy? I will never know.

"Daddy!" My princess's voice gets me out of my thoughts. I turn around and smile at the scene. Savannah stands there with Nathan. They are holding hands.

"Yes, Princess?" I ask.

"We are hungry," she says. I want to answer, but Bella is a little bit faster.

"Sweetheart, dinner will ready soon. Go wash your hands," she tells my daughter. "Can you help Nathan?" Savannah nods.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asks

"I know," Nathan says and they both leave the kitchen.

"They're so cute," Bella states.

"Yes, indeed," I repeat. "I never thought they would be such fast friends."

"It's always easy for kids to be friends," Bella tells. "I always thought that if we would have met sooner that we would've been great friends."

"Maybe," I reply. "But we will never know."

"No," Bella whispers. "That's true."

"But we can become friends now," I state. She looks up and gives me a beautiful smile. We hear the footsteps of the kids and decide to set the table. Bella gives me some plates, forks, and knives. I start to set the table and watch how my daughter and Bella's son are watching TV together.

**RL**

The evening passes by nicely. Savannah and I are enjoying ourselves. We talk a lot and I can see a friendship forming with Bella and Nathan.

"You know," Bella says. "The first thing I did when Lauren threatened me was to challenge her. I always thought that you weren't her possession." She takes a sip and looks at me. "Alice told me that Lauren could ruin my life and that's what stopped me from starting a friendship with you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have let Lauren stop you," I tell her. "She always had a big mouth, but her actions were really small."

There is a very big silence and I look at her. I take a sip of my drink and put it back down. Something came in the back of my mind.

"Would we have kept in contact without Lauren in the picture now?"

"I don't know," she answers truthfully. "There are things you never can predict." I look to the place where the kids are watching a movie and see that they are sleeping.

"Maybe I should go," I say. Bella writes something down and gives it to me.

"Call me," she says before kissing my cheek. After saying our good-byes, I pick up Savannah and carry her to the car. This night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

* * *

**A/****N**

**I hope you liked the chapter!  
I can promise you that their will be a lot to come in the next!  
One important message to go: My exams starts after the winter break so I'm studying at the moment and I will have no time to update untill the end of January... I will start again immediately after my exams... I'm really sorry and I hope you stay put for the next update ;)  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V**


	13. First Kiss

**A/****N**

**Yes, I'm finally back! My exams went well, I think I've passed most of them, I'm still waiting for the results!  
Thanks for all the reviews! It makes my day better! Here is the next update and I hope you like it!**  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile. I've also a link on my profile to Photobucket!  
I know have a twitteraccount: You can follow me: Just look for 'feelingbella'  
**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: First Kiss**

**Previously…**

_"Call me," she says before kissing my cheek. After saying our good-byes, I pick up Savannah and carry her to the car. This night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time._

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

"You don't have a Facebook account? That's impossible. Everyone has one!" I state.

"I'm not everyone." Bella smiles. She's looking at some of the photos, I have posted on my social account. She stops at the photo of Alice, Jasper, and Savannah. Tears are filling her eyes.

"Hey," I console her. "Everything alright?"

"When she stood at my door three years ago, I was so happy to see her," she begins to tell.

"Then why did you react the way you did?" I question her, remembering the conversation with Alice.

"I wasn't ready." She turns around and looks into my eyes. "There are some things you all don't know. There are only a few people who know the whole truth."

"Bella," I whisper, but I can't say anything else. Ever since our dinner last week, I knew there were things that she didn't tell me, but I'm not going to push her. When she is ready to tell me, she will.

"I will never be sure if I'm ready to talk about those things. It took me a long time to tell the people who know."

"I understand, Bella," I tell her. "I'm not pushing you. You have to talk about it when you are ready."

She skips to the next picture and starts smiling.

"These are very beautiful pictures."

"Thanks," I answer. "You know I can help you set up an account?" She looks at me surprised.

"Would you be my first friend?" she pouts.

_Oh, I so want to kiss those lips._ What the hell, where did that thought come from?

"Of course," I say with a nod. "What kind of a friend would I be, if I didn't accept your friend request on Facebook?"

We start laughing and log off. I help her set up her account and start explaining the different things she can do on Facebook.

"How do I send a friend request?" she asks me. I show her the search bar and type in my name.

"You go to my profile page," I start to explain. "Then you see the button 'Add friend' and you have to press it."

"And now I'm your friend?" she asks.

"No," I say. She starts to look sad and pouts. "I have to accept it first."

"Oh." She starts to look embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I tell her. "You don't know Facebook."

I log her off and then go to my page. I immediately accept her request and post something on her wall. She looks at her watch.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "But I've got to go to class." She stands up, takes her bag and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"You can always chat through Facebook," I tell her.

"Oh right, but I'll see you later!" She waves me goodbye then leaves my house. I look at the clock on my computer and see that I have to go pick up my daughter.

**RL**

Several days later, I'm reading some e-mails, when a message pops up.

Bella Swan:** Hi!**

Edward Cullen:_ Hi! How r u?_

Bella Swan: **Uh?**

Edward Cullen:_ Oh, right. Forgot you have to learn chat lingo. This means: how are you?_

Bella Swan:** Are you laughing at me?**

Edward Cullen:_ I wouldn't dare! ;)_

Bella Swan:** I don't know if I can believe you. Can we set a play date for Nathan and Savannah?**

Edward Cullen:_ Of course. Savannah is asking for Nathan. I think she likes him._

Bella Swan:** Oh super! Tomorrow?**

Edward Cullen:_ Uh, I think that will be fine. Maybe we could go 2 the park?_

Bella Swan: **I'm guessing that 2 means to? The park is okay. Do I come 2 u or r u coming 2 me?**

Edward Cullen: _I'll be there at 10am._

Bella Swan: **Okay, see u tomorrow.**

Edward Cullen: _C u 2morrow._

The whole conversation makes me smile. It's like Bella has never saw a computer before. Every other day she would call about Facebook, because she couldn't find something. Sometimes it was hard not to laugh at her.

I look through my friends statuses and see something on my sister's.

_Great news! I will tell you when I can confirm it. – with Jasper Whitlock._

I'm curious what news she has to share. I open a chat box and type my message.

Edward Cullen: _Hi, sis. How R U?_

Alice Cullen-Whitlock: **Bro, I'm fine. And U?**

Edward Cullen: _Super! What does that weird status of yours mean?_

Alice Cullen-Whitlock: **Patience, bro, patience. Jasper is calling. I've to go.**

_Alice Cullen-Whitlock is offline._

I sigh. I so want to know her news, but if there is one person who can keep a secret that person is my sister. I close my laptop. I have to pick up my daughter from school.

**RL**

I'm sitting on a bench at the school gate. My phone beeps and I see I have a Facebook message.

Bella Swan:** Can you pick up Nathan too? Tan is sick.**

Edward Cullen:_ I will pick him up. You could send me a text._

Bella Swan: **This is free. ;)**

I laugh with her answer. The school bell rings and I look up to see the kids run out of the school. Savannah sees me and runs immediately to me. I go to her and we meet in the middle.

"Daddy!" she squeals. I pick her up and kiss her forehead.

"Hi, Princess," I greet her. "We have to get Nathan also."

"Oh, is he going to play with us?" she asks.

"For a while. His mom and aunt couldn't come, so I have to pick him up," I explain.

"Yay!" I put her back on the ground and she starts to look for Nathan. "Nathan over here!" Nathan looks to my daughter and smiles. He runs to her and gives her a big hug.

"Nathan," I call. He looks up at me. "Your Mommy asked me to pick you up."

"Are we going to the park?" he asks.

"Um, no. I have some work to do for school," I answer. "But you can watch some movies at my home." He smiles and takes Savannah's hand before we walk to my car.

**RL**

Bella called me thirty minutes ago, to let me know that she is going to pick up Nathan. He enjoyed his afternoon with Savannah and they're now sleeping on my couch. There is a knock on my door. I open it and see Bella standing with food in her hands.

"I thought maybe we could eat together," she says.

"That's good," I say. "What is on the menu?"

"Chinese."

"Hmm, it smells delicious," I tell her.

"I know," she agrees. "It's from the restaurant in the neighborhood of my college. I hope it is good, because I've never been there."

"Let's taste it." I let her in my house.

"Where are the kids?" she asks.

"They are asleep on the couch." She looks into the living room and smiles at the scene.

"They are so cute together," she states.

"I know," I say. "It's sad that I have to wake them up."

"It's indeed sad," Bella says.

I walk to the kids and gently shake them.

"Nathan, Savannah," I whisper. "Dinner is here." Savannah immediately wakes up and smiles.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" she asks.

"No, it's Chinese," I tell her. She pouts.

"I'm sorry," Bella says. "If I had known, I would have brought that with me." Savannah's pout disappears when she sees Bella.

"Bella!" she squeals. She stands up and runs to her. Bella crouches down and hugs my daughter with a big smile.

"Hi Savannah," she greets her. "How are you?"

"Great," Savannah answers. I let them talk and try to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Nathan," I whisper. "Wake up." He flutters his eyes and then smiles sleepily at me.

"Yeah," he whispers.

"Your mommy is here with dinner," I say. He stands up and goes to the kitchen. Bella and Savannah are gone so I think they are also in the kitchen. Before I reach the room, I hear laughing and when I look in and see the kids trying to eat with the sticks.

"Bella, can I have a fork please?" Savannah asks.

"Come on, Savannah," Nathan whines. "You have to try it." Savannah takes the two sticks and tries to take the food on her plate. Every time she puts the food between the sticks and lifts it, it falls back on her plate. She pouts and looks at Bella.

"It doesn't work."

Bella gives her fork and Savannah happily starts to eat. Nathan also tries, but doesn't achieve his goal. Bella also gives him a fork.

"Thank you, Mommy," he says with mouth full of food.

"Nathan, don't speak with your mouth full," Bella orders him.

I take my place at the only empty seat and smile at the scene. It really looks like we are a family. _Something I really want to have._ The last couple of weeks I really started to realize that I want more from Bella then friendship. I really started to get to know her and I like everything about her.

Savannah is eating with an open mouth.

"Savannah, close your mouth," I order my daughter. She looks guilty and starts to eat with a closed mouth. She knows the rules, but every once in a while she ignores it. Bella smiles at me while helping her son eat.

After dinner we take them back to the living room and put a movie on for them, so we can do the dishes alone.

"Alice sent me a friend request on Facebook," she says quietly.

"She could have found you because you're friends with me," I tell her.

"It's not that," she says. She is drying a plate then puts it on the table.

"What is the problem then?" I ask her.

"I don't know what to do," she mumbles. She stands with her back to me. I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her around. For the first time I take a good look at her brown eyes. There are a lot of emotions in her eyes. It's like I can swim in them. The most prominent emotion is fear.

"What are you scared of?"

"Rejection," she whispers. "I showed her the door all those years ago and now I'm afraid she will resent me for that."

"If I know my sister," I start. "The first thing she will do, when she sees you, is jump into your arms. And believe me, I know my sister." We both start to laugh at that. She puts another plate on table and looks at me. Her eyes are so beautiful and I love them.

"You're so beautiful," I declare suddenly. She blushes and looks away. I don't know why I said that, but I'm not sorry for it. She is beautiful. I take step closer to her and turn her around. The blush even makes her even more beautiful. I take a closer look at her face and I stop at her lips. Without thinking I lean closer and kiss her softly. She responds to my kiss, wrapping her hands in my hair, but the moment is ruined when I hear Nathan giggling from close by. Then I hear my Savannah giggling as well and whispering something to Nathan before they're running away. We jump away and look at each other.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she stutters.

"Do you regret it?" I ask her shocked that she apologized. She looks up and slowly shakes her head.

"I-," she starts. "I like you, but I don't want to rush things."

"I understand," I agree.

"Do you?" she asks quietly. "There are kids involved and they would be the ones who'll hurt the most if this doesn't work out."

"I know," I admit. I take her hands into mine and look into her eyes. "I know there is something between us. You cannot deny that."

"I indeed can't, but still we have to be careful," she says.

"Why are you taking a step back?" I ask her. It's like she doesn't want anything to happen.

"I'm not taking a step back," she assures. She takes my face into her hands and looks straight into my eyes. "I'm just scared that the kids will be the ones in the middle."

"I will not hurt them and I will not hurt you, I swear," I say not looking away from her eyes.

"I know," she whispers. "Let's go and check on them." We walk out of the kitchen in the living room and see our kids whispering to each other. There is a lot of giggling and Bella coughs to let them know we are in the room. They jump up and smile at us.

"Savannah, it's bedtime," I say.

"I don't want to go to bed," she pouts.

"Nathan, we also need to go home, because you are up way past your bedtime." Bella smiles. He also starts to pout and if we weren't resistant to their pouts, we would've conceded to them.

"No ,Savannah," I order. "Go upstairs and start to get ready for bed." She does what I say and I look at Bella.

"I'm sorry," she says. "But we have to go."

"It's okay," I tell her. "Tomorrow we are taking them to the park."

"Are we still going at ten?" she asks. I only nod and take her face in my hands.

"We'll talk more then." I kiss her forehead, let her go and crouch down. "Nathan, tomorrow you can see Savannah again, okay?"

He shyly nods and gives me a hug. "See you tomorrow, Ed."

"See you tomorrow."

He lets go of me and goes to Bella. She picks him up and Nathan put his head on her shoulder.

"It was a nice night, Edward," she whispers. "We have to do it again." She kisses my cheek and leaves my house. I look out of the window. She puts Nathan in the back seat and then gets in the car herself. Several minutes later she leaves my driveway and I go to my daughter's room. Savannah is waiting for me, but without her favorite book.

"You don't want me to read your bedtime story?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Is Bella going to be my new Mommy?" she asks suddenly. I don't know what to answer to that.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Nathan fell asleep on our way home and I already put him in his bed. I'm now watching some TV, while I'm thinking about this evening. I can't believe I kissed Edward Cullen tonight. It was a nice kiss, better yet, it was an amazing kiss. I've never been kissed like that before. My feelings for Edward are growing with every conversation we have. But when we were talking about his sister, I never thought he would kiss me. He thought that I regretted that kiss, but that will never be true. It's just we have to think about a lot more then ourselves. There are kids involved and when we start a relationship, they are the one who will get hurt if we break up

I know Edward realizes this, but sometimes I think we both forget that they are there. For example when he kissed me tonight, if the kids weren't there I don't know where we would have ended. Maybe we should be grateful for their presence, because otherwise we would have gone too far too fast. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's half past midnight and I decide to go to bed.

This was a great night, one like I haven't had in a long time… maybe ever.

* * *

**A/N: **

**This was it! I hope you like it...  
**

**Let me know... The next update will be over two weeks, maybe sooner, that depends on how fast I write ;)  
**

**Review please, some of the reviewers can expect a surprise! :)  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	14. The Date and Confessions

**A/****N**

**Yes, I'm finally back! My exams went well, I think I've passed most of them, I'm still waiting for the results!  
Thanks for all the reviews! It makes my day better! Here is the next update and I hope you like it!**  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile. I've also a link on my profile to Photobucket!  
I know have a twitteraccount: You can follow me: Just look for 'feelingbella'  
**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: The date and confessions**

**Previously…**

_I know Edward realizes this, but sometimes I think we both forget that they are there. For example when he kissed me tonight, if the kids weren't there I don't know where we would have ended. Maybe we should be grateful for their presence, because otherwise we would have gone too far too fast. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's half past midnight and I decide to go to bed._

_This was a great night, one like I haven't had in a long time… maybe ever._

* * *

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

_**Edward's POV**_

I am lying in my bed thinking about the question Savannah asked me last night. _Is Bella going to be my new Mommy?_ Why would she ask such a question? I close my eyes and sigh. The door of my bedroom creaks open and I look up to see my daughter walking in.

"Hi, Princess," I greet her. "You're awake early?"

She just climbs in my bed and cuddles with me. I find it strange, but I don't say anything about it. I think back to last night.

**Flashback**

"_Is Bella going to be my new Mommy?" she asks suddenly. I sit on her bed and look at her. _

"_Why do you ask that?"_

"_I saw you kiss Bella and I saw it once before, and that was when Mary's dad kissed Mary's mom." I start to understand. Mary is one of Savannah's friends and she plays a lot at their home. Of course she would see how it should have been._

"_Bella and I are just great friends," I tell my daughter._

"_Why did you kiss?"_

"_Because we are really good friends," I try to explain to her, without giving too much details. "It's time to sleep. Should I tell you a story?"_

"_Please, Daddy," she says yawning._

"_Once upon a time, in a faraway country," I start to say. Savannah's eyes start to close and her breathing evens out. I tell the whole story and afterward I leave her bedroom silently._

**End of Flashback**

I start to realize that Bella may be right. The kids interpret things very differently than us. Last night's kiss raised questions from Savannah. I should talk to Bella about that.

"Daddy," Savannah whispers. I look at her as her head rests on my belly.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Why does my Mommy not love me?" she asks. I sit straight up and pull Savannah to sit up on my knees.

I look at her perplexed, and I don't answer her right away.

"She doesn't live with us."

"Oh, my Princess," I whisper while I hug her. I can hear her cry and I start to realize how hard all those years without Lauren must have been on her. I don't know how to explain things to her, because she is way too young to hear me tell her about Lauren not wanting her.

"Your mommy can't be here," I eventually tell her. It's not a lie. Lauren is still in jail. Savannah looks at me with her puppy eyes. "It's a story for another time, though."

"I want to know," she whines.

"Savannah," I say sternly. "We have to get up."

"I don't want to." She crosses her arms in front of her and she looks mad.

"Oh, so you don't want to see Nathan," I say indifferently. Savannah's eyes immediately light up. "Or Bella."

That did it. She jumps from the bed and runs out of the room. It's weird to see that she's became such fast friends with Bella and her son. I'm happy of course, because I'm going to pursue her. If I realized one thing last night, it's the fact that I want to date Bella. I get up and walk down to the kitchen. I make some breakfast for Savannah and I also brew some coffee for me. I definitely need it.

There is a knock on the front door and I wonder who's visiting so early. I walk to the door and open it to see my sister.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she screams. "When were you going to tell me that you and Bella have contact with each other?"

"First things first. Good morning," I say, as I let her enter. "Secondly, it's not my job to tell you that."

"Oh no," she says shocked. "Whose job is it then?"

"It's not like you didn't discover it, otherwise you wouldn't be here yelling at me," I state. I walk back into the kitchen and take two cups from the cabinet. I fill them with coffee and give one to my sister.

"That's the thing," she says a little bit calmer. "I had to discover it through your Facebook page that you are friends with her."

I take a sip of my coffee and look at her. "Like I said, it's not my job, Alice."

"I understand what you mean," she eventually admits. "But it's hard when she ignores me; she's even ignoring my friend request."

"She isn't ignoring it," I murmur.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"Auntie Aly," Savannah screams when she sees her aunt. I'm happy she interrupted us, because I don't want to answer Alice's question.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Alice greets her niece. "How are you?"

"Super!" Savannah answers. "Daddy and I are going to see Bella and Nathan." Alice looks up and raises an eyebrow questioningly at me. I just shake my head and Savannah comes to me.

"Savannah, here is your breakfast," I tell her. "I'm going to get ready. Can you watch her, Alice?"

Alice just nods and I walk to my bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done I put some clothes on and go back downstairs. Alice is sitting at the bar and looks up when I walk in. Savannah eats the last bits of her breakfast and talks about different stuff.

"How long?" Alice asks.

"How long what?" I ask her.

"Don't act stupid, Edward," she says. "You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" I'm ignoring her questions, and I'm not going to answer them. I'm not going to break my promises to Bella.

"Savannah talks about Bella likes she's known her, her whole life!" Alice shrieks.

"And why do you care?" I ask her. "The last time you told me about Bella you hated her."

"I've never hated Bella," Alice admits. "I was only hurt that she sent me away."

"She had her reasons," I tell her. "If you were pushing her, like you did with me, I understand why she pushed you away."

"It was never my intention to push her, but I was just so glad that I finally found her," she begins. "I had to see her so I decided to go to LA. When she opened the door she looked happy, but several minutes later her demeanor totally changed."

"I know you were unhappy with the fact that she didn't contact you anymore, but did you have to go and push yourself back into her life?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?" she asks. I want to answer her, but Savannah decides she doesn't want to be ignored anymore.

"When are we leaving, Daddy?"

"Soon, Princess," I answer her, before I look back at Alice. "Let her decide, Alice. She has to do this at her own tempo, not yours."

Alice only nods and I give her a hug. "It will be alright."

"I know, Brother," she whispers. "I know."

We walk to the front door. "See you later, Alice," I say to her. "Say goodbye to your Aunt."

"Bye, Auntie Aly." Savannah hugs Alice's legs and then takes the coat that I have ready for her. Alice leaves the house and I put my jacket on. Savannah waits impatiently on me and I can see her glaring at me.

"Yes, we are going to leave, Sweetheart." I smile.

"Finally," she mumbles. We walk out to the car and when I open it, she immediately jumps in.

**RL**

Nathan and Savannah are running around the playground.

"Do you regret it?" Bella suddenly asks. I look at her with a questioning look. "The kiss."

I sit closer to her and take her hands in mine. I look into her eyes and I can see that need to tell her as much as I can. "I would never regret anything about the kiss."

"Are you sure?" I can see she's very uncertain about herself.

"Why don't you believe me?" I ask her, still holding her hands.

She looks away, sighing. "It's a long story."

"I have time," I say while wiping away her tears that are falling. "Lots of time."

"Our weddings were both built on lies," she eventually says. "Lauren cheated on you."

"Did Paul…" I couldn't finish my question. She doesn't show any emotion, but I can see in her eyes that something bad happened in her marriage.

"We were so happy and I always thought nothing could go wrong," she starts. "I was so wrong." She looks to the kids, who are still running around.

"Sometimes things change during a relationship," I tell her while follow her eyes and smile at the way our kids are playing. _ Did I just think OUR kids? Oh well, I like the sound of that._

"That may be true," Bella says. I look back at her and I can see anger in her eyes. "I was blind."

"For some things we want to close our eyes," I mumble. "I can honestly say I closed my eyes many times."

She looks at me and her anger is very visible. "I'm a stupid bitch." She stands up and looks at me.

"Did you ever hit your wife?" she asks me. That question freezes me in shock. _What is she saying? Did Paul hit her? No, I cannot believe it._ I can see in her eyes she didn't mean to ask that question, but she did.

"Bella, please," I plead. "Talk to me."

Bella starts to cry and I hug her close to me. I try to console her and whisper caring words in her ear.

"We were married for one year, when I discovered I was pregnant with Nathan," she starts speaking. "Everything was fine when I told him, but then he stood me up at the doctor appointments. He was so proud when Nathan was born, and I was happy to finally have a family."

"Why do I have the feeling that this wasn't an easy divorce?" I ask her.

She looks at me. I wipe her tears away once again. "Because it wasn't an easy divorce, but it's hard to tell you everything," she whispers.

I look into her eyes. "You can trust me and take your time."

She only nods and closes her eyes. "I wish I had opened my eyes sooner."

"Mommy." Nathan is running to us and Bella puts on a smile on her face. I hope the kids don't see that it's a fake smile.

"Yes, sweetheart," she says.

"Can we have an ice cream?"

"Isn't it too early for sugar?" she asks him.

He shakes his head.

"We can have lunch together," I suggest.

"Oh, yes," Nathan yells. "Can we, Mommy?" Bella nods and we decide to walk to McDonald's.

"I want to tell you the story," Bella whispers. We walk inside the restaurant and we go to the order line. "It's just every time I try to tell you the story, I'm going back to the moments."

"You know you don't have to tell me this story."

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I help you?" the girl behind the counter asks.

We order two Happy Meals for the kids and we each get a meal. Afterward, we go to sit in the neighborhood of the playground.

We eat our burgers in silence and when the kids are done they immediately start to play.

"The last couple of months have been amazing," she says and she looks into my eyes. "I really like you."

"I really like you too, Bella." I take her hand. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

She looks up and she smiles. "What about the kids?"

"My Mom can babysit them, or maybe Tanya."

"I'd love to go on a date with you," she says. "Only, if you ask your mother or Tanya to babysit."

**RL**

Tonight is the date night. I can't believe I finally got the guts to ask her out. I'm going to take her to a restaurant with not only great food, but also a great music. There is a knock on my front door and I open it to see Tanya. She is picking up Savannah and heading to Bella's where she is going to babysit the kids.

"Thanks for doing this, Tanya," I say to her, as I walk back into the living room.

"You're welcome," she says. "If it helps to make Bella have a life again, I'll gladly step up and help."

"I would have asked my mother, but she's currently in Forks and that is a four hour drive."

"Edward, don't worry. I'm happy to do this for you two."

I turn around and smile at her response. "I suppose your plan worked out," I tell her.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Bella dating—wasn't that your intention?" I ask her.

"Oh, that!" she replies. "You know, I only want her happy and I really hope you are the one."

"I really like her," I confess.

"I think you like her more than you think," she says casually.

I look at her shocked.

"Don't look at me like that. The future will show you what I mean."

I can't help but think about her statement, but I have no time. I walk to the stairs and look up.

"Savannah! Tanya is here."

"Yay!" Savannah squeals and she runs down with her overnight bag. We decided that she would stay at Bella's apartment tonight and Bella would drop her off in the morning.

"Are you ready?" Tanya asks.

Savannah nods happily and then looks at me. Savanna has been with Tanya alone once before, because I couldn't leave my job and Tanya picked her up at school.

"Be good, Princess," I tell my daughter.

"I'm always good, Daddy," she states.

Tanya and I start laughing at that, and I kiss Savannah goodbye.

"I will be there in half an hour."

"I will tell Bella," Tanya says. "I still don't get why you couldn't drop Savannah off, when you to pick up Bella."

I start to think about that and I realize that she is right. Why I couldn't drop off Savannah when I was picking up my date? "Ah…"

"Is that all you have to say is ah?" she asks. "I will go now. See you later!"

"Uh, I'm only picking up Bella, so the chances are big that she is coming down, instead of me going up!"

"Right. Then I have one thing to say—if you hurt her, I will find you."

I gulp and nod. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm hoping we can form a family together in the future," I tell her honestly.

"Tanya, I want to see Nathan," Savannah pouts.

Tanya looks at my daughter and nods. "We will leave now," she says. "Edward, you remember what I said."

I nod and watch as they leave. I put the last details on my clothes and get the rose I had bought earlier.

**RL**

I'm holding Bella's hand while walking through the park. First we had dinner at a very romantic restaurant. I enjoyed watching Bella laugh about the little things I told her. Every now and then I saw her glance away—when I spoke Alice's or Jasper's name. She never told me what she has done with my sister's friend request, but I'm not going to push her. If she's ready she will tell me.

"It's beautiful out here," she whispers eventually. I look at her and give her a smile.

"It's indeed beautiful here," I answer not taking my eyes off her. She looks at me and blushes. I push strands of hair that fell in her eyes behind her ear. "You are beautiful."

She looks away and starts to blush harder. She looks back up and gives me a small smile. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," I tell her. "I'm only telling the truth."

I take a step closer to her and put my arms around her body. She looks into my eyes and there are a lot of emotions in her eyes. My eyes wander to her lips and I move closer. I put my hands on her waist and pull her closer to me. I put my lips against hers—kissing her. Bella's hands go to the back of my neck and she pulls at my hair. She moans into my mouth. I pull away, because otherwise we are going too far too soon. She looks like I ran over her dog. The hurt is immensely present in her eyes. I wonder what's wrong.

"Bella?" I question her. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't want me," she whispers.

_Oh my God, is this why she looks so sad? _"Oh no, Bella, I so want you, but first, we are in a park and second, I think if we keep doing this we will go far too fast in this relationship." I take her face in my hands and wipe away her tears. I smile at her. "I want to take things really slow. I want to learn of your quirks and habits. I want to know everything about you."

She looks into my eyes and gives me a small smile. "I know that, but after everything that happened. I'm a little bit insecure."

"I understand that," I say, not asking her to tell me her story. I have a feeling that Paul wasn't a very nice guy, and when Bella is ready she will tell me.

I take her hand and walk with her further in the park.

"He hit me," she suddenly talks.

I stop walking and turn around to look at her. She can clearly see the shock in my eyes. I wasn't expecting this.

"Let's go to my house and talk," I tell her.

We walk to my car and I drive home. Several minutes later I park the car before I help her out. We walk inside and I lead her to the living room.

"Do you want to drink something?" I ask her.

She nods. "Water, please."

I step into the kitchen and get out two bottles of water and walk back into the living room. Bella sits in the sofa and looks outside the window.

"Here," I say, while giving her a bottle.

She takes the bottle and opens it. "I'm sorry, for dropping that on you like a bomb."

"It's okay. If you think that you are ready to tell me, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

She nods and looks into my eyes. "It all started after the pregnancy. Nathan was born, but Paul didn't come home. He always had to work late and came up with one excuse after another. When I started to question where he was, he started hitting me." She takes a sip from her water and looks back outside.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"He always apologized the next day. In the beginning, I believed his lies, but the beatings became harder and more frequent. Then we came to Seattle for his business; by then I had closed myself off. My parents knew something was wrong, but I ignored their questions. Paul mapped out my life and when he told them things without consulting me at all, I had an epiphany that he was actually controlling me. He forbade me to go to school and told me that I was supposed to be a stay at home mom. The day after I bumped into you and we talked—that was the same day I discovered he was cheating on me. I called Tanya and moved to LA. I initiated the divorce and a year later I was a single mother with sole custody of Nathan."

The story is unbelievable, but I can see in her eyes that she is telling the truth.

"I started to live my life," she goes further. "I finished pre-med and took a year off. I moved here a couple of months ago and started to finish my medical schooling to become a doctor."

"And I couldn't be prouder of you. You took your life in your hands and moved on. There are women out there who haven't had the guts to leave their abusing partner."

"I know that, but it took time to realize that," she answers. "It's still hard sometimes. I'm still scared that he will find me."

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"We never saw him during the divorce procedure. The only contact from his side was with his lawyer."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It's good, but it's because of his lawyer that he signed the papers otherwise, I wouldn't be divorced from him. He refused to sign the papers with my conditions."

"What were your conditions?"

"That I get sole custody of Nathan. I didn't want him to become like his father."

I totally understand her reasoning and I had the same situation with Savannah and Lauren. It looks like Paul and Lauren weren't the perfect example for our kids and the judges followed our explanations. And for that I'm now the happiest man in the world.

**RD**

A couple of hours after a lot of talking and laughing, I drop Bella home. I had a lot of fun and I so want to repeat it.

When I arrive back at my house, I start to think about the conversation with Bella. I hated Lauren, but I would have never hit her. I undress and get in bed.

I'm already dreaming about the next date with Bella and this time I'm going to include the kids.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I walk up the stairs and open the door of my apartment. Tanya is lying on my sofa watching something on the television. She looks up when she hears me come in.

"Bells, how was your date?" she asks me.

"Great," I answer softly. "He's amazing, Tan." I think back to our talk about Paul and that was the moment that I realized Edward was it for me.

"Where did you go?"

"An amazing restaurant called _Taste_. Afterward we took a walk in the park," I answer, taking a seat in the loveseat.

"You're glowing, Bells," Tanya says. "I've never seen you so happy, not since the day you knocked on my door."

"I'm happy," I tell her. "Edward makes me really happy." I take a deep breath. "I told him."

Tanya looks shocked and comes closer to me. "You did what?"

"I've told him about Paul," I repeat my words. "He told me about Lauren and Savannah and I knew he had the right to know the truth about Nathan and Paul."

Tanya smiles very big and takes my hand. "I'm so proud of you, Bells."

"I'm proud of myself," I tell her. "I've never thought I would tell him. He knew something was wrong and he didn't push me."

"What made you decide to tell him the truth?" Tanya asked.

I think back to the conversations we had the last couple of months. There were a lot of times that I wanted to tell him, but I was mostly scared for his reaction. Yesterday, after that wonderful kiss I could see all the emotions in his eyes. When I thought he rejected me, the insecurities hit me like a bomb. He must have seen my emotions, because he told me that he wanted me, but wanted to take things slow. That was the moment I realized that he wasn't Paul and that he would never hurt me like Paul did.

"When he said that he wanted me," I tell Tanya eventually. "That was the moment I realized that he had to know the truth."

"Oh, how sweet," Tanya coos.

"Act normally, Tan!" I order her. "How were the kids?"

"They were amazing. They played together and with me. We watched some Disney movies and then they fell asleep. They are so cute together."

"Yeah, I know!"

"They already act like siblings."

"That's the weird thing, you know. I treat Savannah as if she is my daughter. I never told Edward this, but I love her immensely and I don't want to lose her. I can't believe that Lauren didn't want that special little girl."

"Lauren is a bitch. She never deserved Edward and that little girl," Tanya says. "I can't believe what you told me about her."

"It's true, Tanya. I have only told you my side of the story, because Edward's story is not mine to share, but everything I told you is true. Lauren threatened every girl in school, even his sister, Alice badly."

"But why?" Tanya asks. "It's not like Alice would go to bed with him?"

"That's something only Lauren can answer and I think that we will never know the answer to that."

"Well, I'm going home. I need my beauty sleep." Tanya smiles when she stands up to leave my apartment. "It's an important day tomorrow."

"Whoa? What are you going to do?"

"I have a date!" She squeals. "I will come here first."

"So I can meet him?"

"Something like that." Tanya kisses my cheek and leaves the apartment.

Sometimes I don't know what to think of my friend. She is one strange person, but I love her for it.

* * *

**A/N:  
This was it! What did you think? Do you love it and where should I take it next... :) Let me know through your reviews ;)**

**I'm still updating every 2 weeks, because my classes will start again and I don't know if I have time to write! If you have suggestions or questions, review or PM me ;)**

**See you over 2 weeks!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Taking Small Steps

**A/****N**

**My results were amazing and I couldn't be happier, meanwhile I was very busy with my youth club, but I'm back today and I'm going to give you the next chapter of 'Rediscovering Love'.**  
**  
I don't own any of the characters, except the new ones.**  
**I also have facebook group. You can find the link on my profile. I've also a link on my profile to Photobucket!  
I know have a twitteraccount: You can follow me: Just look for 'feelingbella'  
**

**I also want to thank three amazing writers. They helped me so much. Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Taking small steps**

**Previously…**

_"So I can meet him?"_

_"Something like that." Tanya kisses my cheek and leaves the apartment._

_Sometimes I don't know what to think of my friend. She is one strange person, but I love her for it._

* * *

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Mystery person's POV**

I stand in front of the prison building. I sigh. I can't believe the bitch was so stupid to get herself get caught.

I walk inside and tell the guard who I wanted to visit. He looks surprised after hearing the name. I give him my fake ID and just smile at him. I know that the girl never had one visitor since the time she was put in prison, but I don't care.

"You can go in now, sir," the guard tells me.

"Thank you." I walk through the metal detector and through the gates to the visitor's room.

"Third window," another guard tells me, and I just nod and walk to the window. I sit down and wait for the girl to arrive.

"What are you doing here?" she asks surprised. "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, they think I'm dead, but I'm certainly alive."

"You cannot be here. What if they found out?"

"It's your fault," I say. "If you weren't stupid to let yourself get caught with the drugs then you wouldn't be in here."

"Oh now it's my fault. If you hadn't left Washington State, the plan would never have failed!" she screams at me.

"If you had a little bit of patience in you then I would've moved back. Now I have to think of a new plan, because everything went wrong."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She starts to cry. "If he hadn't busted me with Seth, we would still be married."

"Do you think?"

She looks up. "Yes, I think."

"No, you would be as divorced as you are now."

"That's not true."

"Listen to me, bitch. You had spent all your time with all of your lovers instead with your husband and daughter."

She looks up and wipes away some tears.

"If you had done what I told you to do, nothing would have gone wrong. But no, you had to do things your way and where did it bring you? In prison, without your husband's money or daddy dearest."

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's too late for excuses." I look at my watch and see that I have to go. "I'm going now. I will come back in a few weeks and explain things to you."

She nods and I stand up to leave.

"Remember, you don't know me and my visitor's name is Edward Cullen."

She gasps and I leave the prison, while think about a new plan.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Looking at the screen in front of me, I'm trying to think what I want to do with the kids and Bella.

I'm pulled out of my concentration by knocking on my front door. I stand up, going to open the door.

"Alice," I greet her, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can your favorite sister not visit you?"

"You are my only sister, Alice."

"So that makes me your favorite sister." She smiles and walks passed me, moving to sit at the bar where my laptop stands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I told you, I'm here to visit you," she answers while looking at my laptop. "Planning a day out with Savannah?"

I nod. "Yes, along with Nathan and Bella."

The smile on my face is gigantic.

"You're happy," she states. "You were never this happy."

"I know," I say. "Bella and the kids make me really happy."

"I'm happy for you." She doesn't sound as peppy as a few minutes ago.

"She still didn't answer the friendship request?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I understand her reasoning, it's just hard, and because I know she is so close to me." I walk around the bar and give her a hug.

"Give her a little bit more time. She will talk to you, but at the moment she needs space."

"Yeah, I know. I cannot push her. That's the mistake I made a few years ago," she explains. "Instead of bringing her closer, I pushed her further away."

There is another knock on my door and when I open my smile is big, because it's my favorite girl and her son. The smile disappears as quickly as it appears.

"You're not happy to see us."

"Yes, I'm happy to see you guys," I answer. "I just didn't expect you."

"Well, I thought I've some free time, why don't I pick up the kids and spend the rest of the day with you?"

"How did you know that I didn't have class?"

"Because I know your schedule by heart." She beams at me. I smile in return.

"Edward, who is it?" Alice's voice sounds closer than expected and when she arrives at the front door, she stops. Bella looks over my shoulder and now understands why I'm so distant.

"Oh," she mumbles.

"Bella," Alice whispers. "How are you?"

"Hi," Bella greets. "I'm fine, thanks!"

I look at Bella and see she's very nervous.

"Alice, can you wait in the living room?" I ask her. She nods and walks back inside.

"I think I should talk to her," Bella says. She's still standing outside and Savannah and Nathan are behind her.

"Come in," I tell them. "Savannah, go with Nathan to your room and play." They nod and go upstairs to Savannah's room.

Bella also steps inside, looking nervously at me. "Can you give me and Alice some privacy?"

I only nod and follow after the kids.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Seeing Alice standing behind Edward, I realize that I have to confront my fears and talk to her. After I asked Edward to leave me and Alice alone, I walk inside the living room. She's sitting on the sofa and looks up when I step in.

"Alice," I say quietly.

"Where is Edward?" she asks.

"He went upstairs. I asked him to leave us alone."

"Oh."

"I wanted to apologize," I say after a few moments. She looks up surprised.

"Why?"

"Because I threw you out a few years ago."

"No, I have to apologize," she says. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

I sit down and look at her.

"I missed you so much." She goes further in her story. "When you never called back or answered my mails, I became worried. I even told Jasper to hold off the wedding until we found you. We never found you, until Jasper's dad contacted my Dad. Jasper heard your name in one of their conversations and told me. We decided to look in their files and eventually found your address."

"You know you invaded my privacy by doing that," I state.

She nods. "I wanted to find you and when you saw us, you looked so happy," she says. "So I knew I did the right thing, but then your mood changed and you threw us out."

"I had my reasons, Alice," I explain. "I'm not ready to tell you, yet, but I will tell you, one day."

"I know and I will not push you." I can see she has tears in her eyes. "I've done that enough. I lost too much because of my pushing."

I stand up and go to sit next her. "You lost nothing, Alice."

"I almost did, Bella, I almost did."

"You didn't."

"If I hadn't pushed Edward."

I hug her very close.

"I pushed him away and I lost two years of Savannah's life. I'm a bad aunt."

"You're not a bad aunt," I tell her. "You're an amazing aunt—you just looked after your big brother."

She smiles weakly and hugs me back.

"How is your fiancé?" I ask her eventually.

"We married two summers ago." She smiles. "We decided to set a date after we saw you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's my fault I couldn't be there," I console her. "If you renew your vows, I'll be there."

She smiles. "You are obligated to come to my second wedding with Jasper, because you will be my maid of honor."

I give her a big hug. "I'm sorry, Alice. It took some time to talk to you."

"I'm glad you finally did and I'll be here when you are ready to tell your story." She looks into my eyes and it is almost like she knows that there is more to my story.

"Mommy," Nathan calls and runs into the living room. "Eddie is going to take us to the zoo." I look up to see Edward standing in the door grinning at me.

"Edward?"

"Oh, come on. A day at the zoo, with me, Savannah and Nathan. You cannot say no to that."

I smile at him and shake my head. "I cannot say no to that and you know it!"

"Yes!" I look to see where that sound comes from and see Savannah standing a few steps behind Nathan. She is just like Nathan and Edward, smiling big. "And I think if I had said 'No' that two people would have convinced me otherwise."

"It looks I'm not needed here," Alice says and she stands up. "Bella, we should call each other someday and meet."

"Yeah, I know, Alice," I tell her. "I will call you."

She nods and gives me a kiss on my cheeks. She kisses Edward cheeks and then says goodbye to the kids. When she's gone, the kids ask if they can see a movie. We help them putting one on and then go to the kitchen and sit at the bar.

"Did you two talk?" Edward asks while pouring some wine in two glasses. I nod and give him a smile.

"You know, you were right. She's forgiving, but she didn't jump me like you said."

I shrug. "She's acting weird. She posted something on Facebook, but never explained it."

"Well, she will tell you when she thinks it's time." I smile.

"I know that, but I'm just curious."

I laugh and drink my wine.

"You know curiosity killed the cat!"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I have to laugh with that statement. I look into her eyes and I can see that she feels better after the talk with Alice.

"Can I use your laptop?" she asks suddenly.

I nod and push the laptop towards her. She starts typing away and suddenly smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Accepting someone's request," she simply answers.

I go to stand behind her and look over her shoulder. I smile when she opens the friend request and accepts it.

"I'm so proud of you," I whisper in her ear.

"I want my best friend back, and I know this is the only way," she explains.

"It's not the only way," I tell her.

"I know, but it's a start."

"It's definitely a start."

She goes to the friends requests. I discover Alice's request is not the only one, but Rose and Emmett also sent her requests.

"What about the others?" I ask her. She looks at me and I can see that she is unsure about it.

"I don't know."

"If you want my opinion, I don't think they are going to judge you," I tell her. "I think they just miss you."

She looks at the screen for a few seconds and then accepts the requests. Afterwards she goes to Rose's profile first. She smiles when she sees all the information.

"I remember the day when I sent her to follow Emmett and now she's engaged with him," she says. "I missed so much."

"It's okay. They aren't married yet, so you can go to their wedding."

She smiles at me and then looks through the pictures. My phone rings and I answer it without looking at the screen.

"Hello," I greet the person at the other side of the line.

"Edward, son," Mom greets me. "Are you coming for lunch today?"

"Oh," I say. "Sorry, Mom, I totally forgot about it. I have a visitor."

"Bring them with you," she says.

I look at Bella who is still scrolling through Rose's pictures.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. She's…" I stop talking and take deep breath.

"She?" Mom questions. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm… I don't know if that's a good idea!" I look at Bella and she gives me a beautiful smile.

"What?" she mouths.

"One moment, Mom." I put my hand on the speaker. "My mom, inviting us for lunch."

"Oh." Bella looks away and I sigh.

"Mom, can I have lunch with you tomorrow? I ask back into phone.

"Edward, son," she starts. "It's okay, but I so wanted to see you today. It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"I know Mom, I know!"

Bella takes the phone from my hands.

"Mrs. Cullen," she says into the phone. "Yes, it's Bella Swan."

I hear some mumbled words, but don't understand them, but I can predict what my Mom is saying to Bella. First of all, she's going to tell Bella that Mrs. Cullen is her mother-in-law and that she's a witch. Second, she will ask if it is the same Bella Swan who was friends with Alice.

"Yes, Alice's friend."

_See, I'm very right._

"Of course, Edward and I will be there. Savannah also. Is it okay to bring my son?"

I hear my Mom answer and then Bella looks at me with a big smile. "We will be there in half an hour. See you later, Esme." She hangs up and gives me back my phone.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"If I'm going to reconnect with Alice, then I better reconnect with the whole family. Don't forget that we are now dating."

I love to hear her saying such things.

"Okay, you told Mom that we will be there in half an hour, so that gives us some time to do this." I walk up to her take her face into my hands and give her a passionate kiss. Her response comes very quickly. Her hands go to the nape of my hair and she pushes her tongue into my mouth. We both forget very quickly were we are, until two very little cockblockers remind us.

"Mom," Nathan calls.

"Dad," Savannah calls at the same moment. We jump up and look at them and they are smiling at us.

"Yes," we both say.

"Can we go to the park?" Savannah asks.

"Oh, we'd like that, sweetheart," I start to explain. "But Grandma called me to ask us for lunch."

"But I want to play with Nathan." Savannah pouts. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Mommy," Nathan follows Savannah's lead. "I want to play with Savannah."

"Oh, don't worry." Bella smiles. "Savannah's grandma invited us too, Nathan."

"So you can still play with each other," I finish the explanation.

We start to get ready and then go to my car. I'm very curious as how the day will go, because if I know my family and I know them very well they will ambush both Bella and me.

I start the car and back out the driveway. I take Bella's hand and smile at her. I'm very right. This will be one interesting afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:  
This was it and I know there are a lot of questions, but I will answer them in time.  
I hope you liked the chapter and that you will let me know! :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Returning to old friends

**A/N: **

**I'm alive! Yes, the new chapter has arrived! I hope you're still with me... **

**I want to thank the amazing people who help me with beta'ing this chapter. ****Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**  


**You can still find more information in my facebookgroup ( groups/315675825197297/), but now you can add my special FF-facebookaccount: Audrey FeelingBella Hale!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Returning to old friends**

**Previously…**

_I start the car and back out the driveway. I take Bella's hand and smile at her. I'm very right. This will be one interesting afternoon._

* * *

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Bella's POV**

I step out the car and look at the house, I last saw almost six years ago.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks me. I just nod and help the kids out of the car. "I hope you realize that you will be attacked from the moment you step inside."

I smile at him and nod. I suspect that not only Edward's parents will be there, but also Alice, Rosalie, and their significant others.

"Mommy, can we go inside?" Nathan asks me. I look at Edward and he nods. He lets go of Savannah and she takes Nathan's hand. They walk up the stairs and knock on the door. Several seconds later the door opens and I see Esme standing in the opening. She crouches down.

"Oh my, Savannah," she says. "You look so beautiful." Savannah hugs Esme and then takes Nathans hand.

"Nanna, this is my best friend, Nathan," she tells her.

"Hi, Nathan."

"Hi, Ma'am," he greets back.

"Oh, you can call me Esme or even Nanna."

I smile at the way Esme accepts my son. She stands back up and looks down the stairs, where Edward and I are standing.

"Oh my," she gasps. "You look as beautiful as ever. Motherhood suits you." She steps down and hugs me.

"Hi, Esme." I hug her back. It feels good to be in her arms again. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, and if you do that again," she starts while pulling me back. "I'm going to show you some mother's wrath." I laugh and hug her again.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." I look into her eyes and try to decipher what see means. She lets me go and heads back to the front door.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks.

I wipe away some tears that I didn't know were falling.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I'm just emotional."

"You don't have to cry."

"These are happy tears, Edward," I explain to him. "I'm so glad to see your mother again."

"She's just as happy to see you." He rests his hand on my back. "Come, let's get inside. I have to greet my mother, who openly ignored me."

I start to laugh and step inside the beautiful house. I can't shake off the feeling that I am being watch.

I turn around, but I don't see anything. I sigh and follow Edward inside the family room. I stop walking when I see my best friend sitting next to another friend of mine. Both I haven't seen since my wedding.

"Bells?" he calls questioningly. I don't know why it sounded as a question, but the only thing I can do is nod. The guy stands up, takes me in a hug and circles me around.

"Dizzy spell, Emmy Bear."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bellsie." He puts me down and looks at me. "You look great."

"Thanks," I say. "You didn't change one bit."

"You neither," he says. I look at the girl next to him and smile.

"Hi, Rose."

"Bella," she says. Tears are forming in my eyes and I look over my shoulders to see Edward standing in the doorway. He's watching the scene in front of me.

"Where are the kids?" I finally ask when I don't see them in the room.

"In Savannah's playroom," Esme answers. "I thought maybe that you could use some time to talk to everyone."

I nod and look back at Rose.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I tell her. "I'm really sorry."

"Why?" she asks with a shaky voice. "Why did you ignore us for almost three years?"

I shake my head. "It's a long and painful story, Rose."

"We have time."

"Maybe another time, when the kids aren't here." She only nods her head. I hear the front door open and closing.

"Mom, Dad!" a girl's voice calls. "We are here."

The voice is so familiar that a smile appears automatically on my face. I turn around to see Alice walk into the family room. She halts her steps when she notices me.

"Bella," she whispers. Before I can say anything to her, she runs at me and jumps on me. I open my arms to catch her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Al," I whisper. "Very much."

Jasper stands behind her and gives me a smile. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Jasper," I greet back. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Good to see _you_ again." Jasper stresses the "you" part.

I look around the room and I realize that I missed these people. I'm finally back to where I belong.

**RD**

The lunch goes by very fast and before I realize it, Edward and I are riding back to my house.

"Are you happy?" Edward asks me. I look at him and smile.

"Yes," I answer. "I'm glad I finally took the step."

"You know," he starts. "There will be a time where you have to tell them the truth about Paul."

My smile disappears and I look outside the window. "I know."

"They will not judge you, Bella," he tells me. "They will understand your reasons for leaving and not contacting them."

"You don't know that, Edward." I look over my shoulders at the kids who are sleeping soundly. They had played the whole afternoon in the playroom and in the garden.

"I fear sometimes that people will judge me."

"Why do you fear that?" Edward asks.

"I put my son in danger for almost a year."

"You thought you loved Paul," Edward says.

"I did love him, Edward," I tell. "I loved him for a long time. Even after the first hit."

"I know," Edward says while he parks the car. "I really know that."

"Do you?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He looks away and then back at me. "I had the same feelings for Lauren."

I look at him, but don't say anything.

"Even after the fact that she ignored our daughter, I couldn't let her go." He looks back outside. "I was going to break up with her after graduation."

I am not surprised of his confession, because Alice had enlightened me with the story, before I left town.

"I know."

He looks at me with a shocked expression. "You know?"

"Alice found your letter from Julliard," I explain to him. "She was convinced that you would choose your dream over Lauren."

"She always knew me best."

It becomes silent in the car, except for the sounds of our breathing.

"Maybe we should go inside," I say after a few minutes. Edward nods and opens his door. I follow his lead and step out. I close the door and open the backseat door. I loosen the seatbelt from Nathan and take him out of the car. On the other side, Edward is doing the same with Savannah.

"You have to trust our family, Bella," he eventually says. "They are not going to hurt you."

I sigh and close the door. "It's not that I don't trust them."

"Then why wouldn't you tell Rose the reason of why you ignored them?" He slams the door shut. "And don't forget the fact that Alice's Facebook friend request was sent ages ago and you've ignored it."

"Why can't you understand my fear that they will look at me differently?" I whisper yelled, as I turn around and walk to the front door, taking my keys and opening the door.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks. "How will they look at you?"

I ignore his question and walk up to the elevator. I push the button and wait for the doors to open I feel Edward standing next to me.

"If I tell them my story they will pity me."

"That's not true," Edward tells me. "They will find it sad, but they will not pity you."

"You don't know people, Edward."

"And you do?"

"Yes, because when I told Tan, she pitied me," I tell him.

"That's just one person."

"When I told my parents, they pitied me," I add. "And even _you_ pitied me."

"That's not true," he defends himself.

"You did, Edward," I say. The elevator arrives and I step in. Edward follows me and I push the button to my floor.

"It wasn't my intention to pity you."

"Maybe not, but it's an emotion that comes automatically when someone hears the story." The elevator arrives at my floor and we step out. We walk to my apartment door and I open it.

"Can we stay over?" he asks me.

I nod and walk to Nathan's room. I lay him down and change him into his pajamas. Then I put him in his bed and give him a night kiss.

"I will show you the guest room." I walk outside Nathan's room and close the door. The guest room is next to Nathan's room and I open it for Edward. He lays Savannah down and takes off her pants and sweater. He kisses her forehead and tucks her in. He whispers something and then leaves the room. We walk to the front room and I sit down on the sofa.

"I hate the pity I see in the eyes of others," I say him. "It's just like the only feeling they know. I hate it."

"It's not the only feeling, but it's just a sad story and we love you. So yes, when we hear such a story we are worried for you."

"I know, Edward," I tell him. "I really know."

"Let's stop talking about such a heavy subject and let's do something else." He sits down next me and lays his arm behind me. He sweetly kisses my lips.

"Let's watch a movie," I propose. He nods and stands up to put a movie in the player. After a couple minutes the first scene of my favorite movie, 'The Notebook' starts playing.

Edward's POV

Thirty minutes in the movie, Bella falls asleep. I'm tired too and I decide to stop the movie and go to bed. The heavy talk of this evening still rings in my head. I understand Bella, but I think she has to talk to someone other than me, maybe a psychologist.

I didn't dare to suggest that, afraid for her reaction, but I think it's the best thing she can do. I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. I take off my clothes and lie down next to her. I didn't want to embarrass her by changing her clothes, even if I knew that it must be uncomfortable sleeping in jeans.

I lay down with her and look at her. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I don't know how long I just watch her, but sleep soon takes me.

**RD**

In the morning I wake up from some whispering and laughing. I open my eyes to see Savannah and Nathan sitting at the end of the bed.

"Good morning, Daddy," Savannah greets me.

"Good morning, Edward," Nathan follows her lead.

"Good morning, kids." I look to my side to see it empty. "Where is Bella?"

"She's cooking." My daughter smiles. I decide to get out of bed. The kids jump off the bed and run out of the room. I put on my jeans and shirt and walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning," my angel greets me. I walk to her and kiss her lips. The kids applaud and I have to smile. They take the fact that we are dating very well.

"Good morning to you, too."

She puts breakfast before the kids and then takes our plates and sits down.

"What are the plans for today?"

"What do you think of a day at the zoo?" I ask her. The kids squeal and Bella rolls her eyes.

"I guess that's your answer," she replies. I laugh and kiss her sweetly.

"A day at the zoo it is."

**RD**

Savannah and Nathan are running around in the zoo, like they haven't seen it before.

"They love it here," Bella notes.

"Yeah, Savannah asks me every month to come to the zoo." I smile. "She loves it here. If she could, she would come live here."

"I can see it."

"Daddy!" Savannah yells. "Look at the penguins."

We follow her and look at the room where the penguins are living. Penguins are Savannah's favorite animals.

"What do we have to see?" Bella asks my daughter.

"Don't you see how beautiful they are?" she asks in a duh-voice.

"Oh." Bella smiles and looks at the penguins. "Yes, indeed. They are very beautiful." She looks at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Penguins are her favorite animals," I whisper to her. She gives me a nod to let me know that she understands and looks back at the kids.

I love the way she acts so motherly with both of them. She loves Savannah like her own. Nathan looks bored, while we are standing in front of the penguins' home.

"Nathan," I call. "What are your favorite animals?"

He looks up and starts to smile really big. "Lions."

"Why? " I ask him.

"They are the kings of the jungle," he replies proudly. I smile at him and pick him up.

"I promise you that we will go there next, but Savannah loves penguins so we had to visit them," I explain. He only nods.

"I can wait," he says. "I'm a big boy."

Bella laughs and takes Savannah's hand. "Why don't we have lunch first?"

The kids scream loudly and because Nathan is in my arms, he screams in my ear.

"Oh, Nathan," I reprimand him. "Don't scream in my ear." He pouts and nods slightly, but he stops with the screaming.

"Let's find some place to eat," Bella says. We walk around the zoo and find a restaurant where you can order some burgers, but also some meals for the kids. When we have ordered we look for a table and sit down. Bella helps Nathan with is meal, while I help Savannah. Afterward, we walk to the playground of the zoo. The kids run to the slide.

"I want to take you on another date," I tell her. She looks at me and her eyes are sparkling from happiness.

"You do?" she questions me.

"Yes, I do." I take her hand and turn her to me. "I like you very much, Isabella Swan."

"I like you too, Edward Cullen." She comes closer and kisses my lips very soft. "And I would love to go on a date with you."

I kiss her back.

"Mommy," Nathan calls. I let her go and Bella looks at her son. "Are we going to see the lions?"

We laugh and nod. Nathan jumps up and down and runs back to Savannah. They come back hand in hand and stop in front of us.

"Let's go," I tell them.

The kids are running in front of us and I take Bella's hand.

"I will let you know when our date is," I tell her. "So you can look for someone to babysit Nathan."

"Maybe your Mom wants to babysit Savannah and Nathan," she proposes.

"That's a great idea." I smile. "I will call her later today." We arrive at the lions' den and both kids are impressed with the animals.

"You're right, Nathan," Savannah says. "They're big!"

After a couple of minutes we visit the monkeys, the amphibians, the giraffes, and all the other animals. Before we go home, we buy the kids stuffed animals, a penguin for Savannah and a lion for Nathan.

The walk to my car is short and we all get in. Bella straps the kids in while I get in the driver's seat.

**RD**

After I drop Bella and Nathan off, Savannah and I drive to our house. I'm already planning my next date with Bella.

"I want Bella as my Mommy," Savannah suddenly whispers.

"What?" I look shocked at her through the rear mirror. "What are you saying, Sweetheart?"

"I want Bella to be my Mommy," Savannah repeats, stressing every word.

"Why do you say something like that?"

"Nathan says that Mommies are very important to us," she mumbles. "Is that true?"

I don't know what to say, it touches my heart that my daughter says stuff like that, because she thinks the same as me. I want Bella to be my daughter's mom and I want to be Nathan's dad. I only think it would be far too fast for both of us. I'm even thinking about a future kid with Bella, but I never say my thoughts out loud, afraid that Bella will run away.

"Savannah, Sweetheart," I start. "I know you miss your Mom, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you." I know I just told a big fat lie, but I have to do something about Savannah's wish.

"I don't want that Mommy, I want Bella!" she screams. "Bella has to be my Mommy."

I notice we have arrived home and I park the car. After shutting down the car I turn around. Savannah has big tears running down her cheeks. "Sweetie, that's not easy."

Savannah crosses her arms and glares at me. I get out of the car and open the back door. I loosen her seatbelt and take her out of her seat. I hug her closely to me and walk into the house. Savannah is still crying and I immediately take her to the bedroom.

"Bella is Nathan's Mommy," I whisper in her ear. "It will be impossible to be yours _and_ his Mom."

"Nathan can be my little brother!"

I sigh and put her in her bed. "Go to bed, Sweetheart."

She blinks and shakes her head.

"Come on," I say. "Tomorrow will be an early day."

"I don't want to sleep," Savannah mumbles. "I want Mommy Bella."

Tears were forming in my eyes. In all the years that Lauren was put in jail and out of my life, I never had so much trouble with my Princess. This is the first time she wants something that I can't give her, at least not now.

"Soon," I whisper. She gives me a small smile, but doesn't close her eyes.

"Promise?" she asks.

"I can't promise something like that," I say. She starts to glare, but I react rather immediately without giving her the chance to react. "But I will always try."

"Okay," she says sleepily. I kiss her forehead and tell a bedtime story. A few seconds later she falls asleep and I leave her bedroom with a lot on my mind.

Savannah's request puts a lot on my mind. If there is one thing that I have in common with Savannah, is that I want to form a family with Nathan and Bella. The only question I ask myself is the one that is the most important.

_Will Bella and Nathan want the same?_

I walk into the kitchen and take a beer from the fridge. I open the bottle and take one large gulp. My cell phone rings and I open it to see a message from Bella.

_**We have to talk. - B**_

Mystery person's POV

My visit at the prison made me think about a new plan. I first started looking for my girl. She maybe doesn't realize it, but she will always be mine. I look at the house she went into. It didn't take long to find her and from now on, I'm going to follow her every step.

The man who is with her I know very well and he isn't supposed to be with her. The kids look so beautiful. I can't believe how grown up they are already.

My cell rings and I look at the screen.

I sigh and answer it. "Hello."

"Sir," my lawyer greets me. "We have a problem."

"Mr. Matthews," I start. "Don't forget, I'm a lawyer myself..."

"Uh, I know, Sir."

"Then you know that I can solve almost every problem."

"I know this, Sir," he says. "But this is a very big problem."

"Tell me!" I order him.

"It's about Miss Mallory."

"What did she do now?" I ask him impatiently and without any emotion.

"It's not about what she did, Sir," he explains. "It's about what happened to her."

"What happened?" I become very curious and also let my lawyer know.

"She had some trouble with some of the inmates," he answers. "She is in the hospital."

_Fuck. Why does that bitch always ruin my plans?_ "What the hell happened, Matthews?!" I yell into the phone.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know the d-details, S-sir," he stutters. "I only know that she hit her head."

"I want you to talk to the guards," I demand. "There has to be a reason. Nothing happens without it."

"Uh, s-sure , b-but…"

"But what?" I interrupt him. "Are you her lawyer or not?"

"Y-yes, S-sir."

"Then act like it."

"O-okay."

"I want the information at the end of week and not a moment later. Understand?!"

Without waiting for a response I hang up and look back at the house. The plan I thought of can finally set in. My kids and my girl will be finally mine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was it. Let me know how you find it and see you next update!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Leaving?

**A/N: **

**I'm alive! Yes, the new chapter has arrived! I hope you're still with me... **

**I want to thank the amazing people who help me with beta'ing this chapter. ****Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**  


**You can still find more information in my facebookgroup ( groups/315675825197297/), but now you can add my special FF-facebookaccount: Audrey FeelingBella Hale!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Leaving?!**

**Previously…**

_My cell phone rings and I open it to see a message from Bella._

_We have to talk. - B_

* * *

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Bella's POV**

I reread the text before sending it to Edward. The conversation with my son is still ringing in my head.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mommy," Nathan whispers. I'm tucking him in, before reading his story._

"_Yes, Nathan?" I answer._

"_Where is Daddy?" I drop the book I had in my hand and turn to look at him. What I see in the look in his eyes I cannot stop myself from hugging him. I run to him and take him in my arms. _

"_Oh, my sweet boy," I say. "I'm so sorry, but daddy won't come back home."_

_I pull him back and look him in the eyes. He still looks so sad._

"_I want a daddy," he cries._

"_I know, Sweetie." I don't know what to do with this situation. "I can't help you with that."_

"_Can Edward be my Daddy?" _

_I look shocked at my son. Did he just ask that question?_

"_Why-" I can't finish the question._

"_He looks like an amazing Daddy and Savannah says that he always makes time for her." The words comes out of his mind and it is like he has already made up his mind. _

"_Sweetie, your request is rather difficult to complete," I tell him._

"_No, it's not," he says with certainty in his voice._

"_And why is that?" I ask him._

"_Because if Edward becomes my Daddy, you'll become Savannah's Mommy."_

_It looks like the two of them already discussed this with each other._

**-End of Flashback-**

The conversation with Nathan went on, but eventually he fell asleep.

I'm standing in his bedroom door watching him sleep. Edward and I have to talk about the consequences of our relationship and fast.

I look outside the window waiting for a text back. The front door buzzer blares and I walk to answer. I take the phone with me.

"Yes?" I ask through the speaker.

"It's me," I hear Tanya's voice call out. I buzz the door open and wait a few minutes before opening my apartment door.

"Hi," I greet while opening the door. Tanya is smiling big and rushes inside. "Shouldn't you be with your date?"

"Oh, there was an emergency at the hospital."

"And then you thought you could visit me at…" I look at my watch. "Two o'clock in the morning."

"I drove by and saw that the lights were still on," she says. "Is something wrong?"

"You should be at home waiting for the love of your life," I say ignoring her question.

"Lisa can wait for me," she tells me. "She knows that you're my best friend."

It's still weird to hear Tanya talk about her girlfriend. I still remember the day I met her.

**-Flashback-**

_Tanya called me a few minutes ago to tell me she's on her way with her date. I'm happy for her. It's time that she thinks about the future, although I'm curious to who the guy is. I just put Nathan to bed and now I'm looking through the window. The _front door buzzer _blares and without asking who is there, I push the button. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. I walk to the door and open it, to see a smiling Tanya standing in front of me._

"_Hi, Tan," I greet her. I look behind her, but don't see her date. "Where is your date?"_

"_Oh, hi Bella." Her smile disappears and she looks shy._

"_Tan, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Did the guy stood you up?"_

"_Uh..." She looks surprised._

"_Your date, did he stand you up!?"_

"_Oh." She looks away and then back at me. "About that."_

"_What's wrong, Tan?"_

"_Nothing's wrong," she answers. "It's just…" I can see that she is hesitating to tell me something._

"_You can tell me," I prod her._

"_It's just that I didn't tell you the whole truth."_

"_What truth?"_

"_About my date."_

"_Tan, I really cannot follow you."_

_She takes her phone out and pushes some buttons._

"_You will see," she says afterward. I don't understand anything from what is happening._

"_If you don't…" My sentence is interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator. I look up and watch a girl walking into the hallway. I want to finish my sentence when she speaks._

"_Tan, Babe," she says. "Why did you make me wait for so long?" She halts her steps and puts her arms around Tanya._

"_I'm sorry," Tanya whispers. "I'm trying to get the guts to tell my best friend the truth, but it's not really working."_

_The girl looks at me then gives me the once over. "Oh, I see what you mean."_

"_Were you checking her out?" Tanya asks the girl._

"_You said she was very beautiful," she answers. "I just had to see if it was true."_

"_And?"_

"_Can somebody finally explain to me what is going on?" I interrupt the two._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." The girl reaches her hand out. "My name is Lisa Wenthworth, nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you, too. Who are you exactly?"_

"_I'm Tanya's girlfriend." _

_I gasp and then look at Tanya who looks scared. I'm shocked she never told me that's she is into girls. I'm her best friend. She should know that I'm not one to judge her. I will accept her like she is._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I question Tanya._

"_I was afraid you wouldn't want me as your friend," she answers._

"_That's bullshit and you know it."_

"_See, I told you," Lisa says as she looks at me. "I told her she just had to tell you, but she didn't listen."_

_I smile. "Yeah, Tan is really stubborn sometimes."_

"_Well, we have to go," Lisa says. "I've made some reservations."_

"_Okay." I hug Tanya and Lisa. "Have fun tonight and call me tomorrow, Tan!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

She called me the next day and told me everything about Lisa. I also had lunch with the girl and it was fun. Lisa became a really good friend of mine fast.

"But, enough about me, why are you still awake?" Tanya puts me out of my thoughts.

I sigh and look at her. "Come in."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My mind is spinning. The text message from Bella doesn't help my fear of talking with her. If she pushes me away, I'll have to start all over again to conquer her heart.

I didn't sleep much last night, but now that I'm awake, I'm trying to think of what to send back to Bella. I never answered her message, because I didn't know what to say. Yes, we had to talk, but I know that the subject is going to be very sensitive.

"Daddy."

I look up to see Savannah standing in the room. "Hi, Princess!" I pick her up. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

She nods. "Did you talk with Bella?"

I sigh and put her back on the ground. "Sweetie, it's not that easy."

"You don't want her to be my mommy!" She yells. She starts hitting my leg. "I want Bella!"

I try to grab her little hands, but she's fast.

"Savannah," I warn my daughter. "Stop hitting me."

"No, no, no… I want Bella!" she screams. "I want Mommy!"

I pick Savannah up and cuddle her close.

"Please, Sweetheart," I whisper. I walk to the couch and sit down.

"I want my Mommy."

I let Savannah cry in my arms. Her breathing evens out and I know she's back asleep. I lay her on the couch next to me and take my cell phone out. I type a message and reread it before sending it.

**RL**

I'm sitting in the kitchen and I can see the couch where Savannah is sleeping. She hasn't woken up after her tantrum. The doorbell rings and I stand up to open the door.

Bella is standing all alone, looking at me without any emotion.

"When were you going to answer my message?" she questions me.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot on my plate."

"A lot on your plate!?" she yells. "Our kids are talking about having us as their parents and you think you are the only one who has a lot on their plate?"

"Calm down, Bella," I tell her.

"Calm down!" She wants to hit me, but I stop her.

_What is it with women wanting to hit me?_

"You have to calm down, Baby," I repeat.

"Don't call me baby."

I know that she is upset, because she always loved the nickname.

"Look, Savannah told me what she wanted and it got me thinking."

"Oh, it got you thinking," she says sweetly, too sweetly. "Do you know what you had to do instead of thinking?"

I shake my head no.

"YOU HAD TO CALL ME!" she screams.

"Daddy," Savannah whispers from the living room. I walk into the room and kneel down. I can see she's crying.

"Shh, everything will be all right."

"Is Bella mad at you?"

"That's something between big people, Sweetie," I answer. "Go back to sleep."

I walk back to the front door and see the guilty look on Bella's face. "I woke her."

"It seems so," I say coolly. I don't know what to do anymore. If she's mad at me, because I want my daughter happy, then so be it. I know that my instinct to try to solve this on my own is maybe wrong, but I didn't want to hurt her. This is exactly what happened right now. I hurt the girl I love.

_Love?_

The more I think about it, the more I realize it's the truth. I love Isabella Swan! I understand it's way too soon to say those words to Bella, but there will be a moment that I can say that to her.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispers. The sound of her voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You don't have to be sorry," I say. "It's a normal reaction."

"I've woken Savannah."

"And she will fall back asleep," I tell her. "She had a tantrum earlier."

"A tantrum?"

"I told her that it wasn't easy to fulfill her wishes."

A car stops before my house and Alice steps out of it. She walks up to the door and smiles at Bella.

"Hi, Bella," she greets her.

"Hi, Al."

"Edward, you texted me," Alice states.

"Can you babysit Savannah?" I ask my sister. She nods and walks inside. I look at Bella and step next to her outside my house.

"Where are you going?" Bella asks.

"_We_ are going to talk." I stress the word 'we'.

"Oh." She follows me away from the house. I walk down the driveway but she stops shortly. "Aren't we going to take a car?"

I shake my head and walk further away. She follows me and finally keeps up with my steps.

"I understand your anger." I finally start talking.

"I'm not angry," she whispers. She takes a breath. "Just shocked that our kids are so…" Bella stops talking.

"Smart?" I look at her with a wonder in my eyes, and she nods. "They're indeed smart for a four and six year old."

"They want us to be their parents … together," she notes.

"I know, Bella," I say annoyed. "But…" I halt my steps.

"But what?" Bella moves to stand in front of me and looks me in the eyes. "But what, Edward?"

"It isn't the first time that Savannah has said this to me."

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella exclaims.

"The first time she asked, I could avert the problem," I tell her. "I told her that her mom couldn't be here and she didn't question me anymore."

"Until last night."

"Until last night," I repeat.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asks.

"I honestly don't know," I reply. "The only thing I know is I want to give us a shot."

"We are going far too fast, Edward," Bella argues. "We have to slow down."

"What do you call slow down?" I question her.

Bella looks away and I take her chin in my hand and make her look into my eyes.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"I think it is best that we…" Bella takes a deep breath. "I think it's best that we don't date anymore."

Her hands go to her face and she wipes away some tears.

"You are not serious," I say. I reach out my hands to her cheek. "Please, Bella, tell me that isn't what you meant?"

"I can't Edward," she responds. "I really can't."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walk away from him, back to my car. It was hard to say those words, but they were needed. I wipe away the tears that were falling. I step into my car and drive home thinking about what I have talked about with Tanya.

**-Flashback-**

"_Come in," I tell Tanya. She walks in and goes immediately to the living room._

"_What happened, girl?" she asks._

"_Nathan wants Edward to be his father." Tanya starts to squeal, but stops when she sees my face._

"_Why aren't you happy?" she asks. "Your son accepts Edward."_

_I look at her as if she has two heads._

"_Come on, Bella," she says. "A kid who accepts a boyfriend, who doesn't dream of that?"_

"_I'm not dreaming of that. It's way too soon," I argue. "We've only went on a few dates."_

"_You've been dating for a couple of months," Tanya emphasizes. "You're only counting the dates with him alone, but what about the countless trips you did with the kids."_

"_You can't call them dates."_

"_They are also dates, Bella," Tanya indicates._

"_No," I deny. Tanya sighs and only shrugs._

"_Believe what you want to believe, Bella," she says. "If I were you I would talk to Edward."_

"_I can't talk to him, if he's ignoring me!" I snap._

"_Whoa!" Tanya pulls back. "Don't attack me, I'm just trying to help you."_

"_I know, but he hasn't answered my text."_

" _Maybe he's busy," Tanya reasons. She gives me a hug. "I'm sure he isn't knowingly ignoring you."_

"_Maybe, but I'm scared," I tell her._

"_You don't have to be." Tanya looks at her watch. "I'm going home. It's late and I'm tired."_

_She stands up and walks to the front door. I follow her and say goodbye. "See you later."_

_I close the door behind her and take one last look at my cell before going to bed._

**-End of Flashback-**

When I arrive at my apartment complex, I send Tanya a text. Afterward, I walk inside the building and up to my apartment.

I step inside, lay down on my couch, and let my tears finally fall. I have to protect my son.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I'm standing on the street watching Bella leave. I can't believe my ears.

_I really can't._ The words keep repeating in my head. I don't know how long I am standing there, but I finally let my hand fall down.

"Edward," Alice calls out. I don't how, but I finally wander back to the house. I ignore Alice who is standing in the doorway and I pass her to go into the house. I immediately go up the stairs.

"Daddy." That voice makes me freeze. I turn around to see my daughter standing, looking worriedly at me. "Where is Bella?"

I don't know what to say. I go back down and squat to Savannah's level. "She went home."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart."

"Mom is on her way," Alice says. I look questioningly at her. "Maybe you want to talk without Savannah in the neighborhood."

**RL**

Mom has picked up Savannah and is going to the playground.

"What happened outside?" Alice asks.

"I really don't know, Aly." She gives me a hug. "She says she can't go further in our relationship."

"Why would she say that?"

"The kids confronted us," I explain. "They want us to be their parents. Savannah wants Bella as a Mom and Nathan wants me as a Dad."

"Oh." Alice can't say much more, because she's shocked.

"Bella thinks we are going too fast," I explain.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A couple of months."

"How many dates is that?"

"Bella and I went on three dates alone and with the kids we've been on countless excursions," I answer.

"Why would she say that you are going too fast?"

I shrug and lay my head on the couch. "I really don't know, Alice."

"Are you letting her go?"

I shrug again. Suddenly my head starts to hurt.

"Ouch!" I yell.

"I have kept my mouth for too long, but this time you are going to take matters in your own hands."

"What can I do, Aly?" I ask. "She doesn't want to see me."

"Well, you can romance her."

I start to smile and a plan is already forming in my head. I stand up and go fetch my laptop hoping I can find something on the internet to help me.

I'm going to woo the most beautiful girl in the world.

* * *

**Mystery person's POV**

I look at the scene in front of me. I cannot help but smile. Finally, she leaves him. My cell rings and I pick it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Mr. Cullen," the caller greets me. I chuckle wondering how naive people can be. "I'm Dr. House. Your lawyer asked us to call you when Ms. Mallory woke up."

"Yes," I reply curtly.

"Well, she woke up about an hour ago."

"Can I visit her?"

"You have to arrange that with the judge."

"Okay, thank you." I hang up without waiting for an answer. I start dialing my lawyer's number and wait for his response.

"Sir," Mr. Matthews greets me.

"Mr. Matthews can you arrange a meeting for me to visit Ms. Mallory in the hospital?"

There is a silence at the other side of the line.

"Mr. Matthews," I grunt.

"I can, Sir."

"Okay, let me know when I can visit her." Once again I hang up without waiting for a response and look outside. The guy is standing looking stunned with his hand out in the air. I smile smugly before starting my car.

* * *

**A/N:**

***hides away* I'm sorry for this ending... But I can tell you already it's an HEA-story, but you only have to be patient. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. A Kidnapping

**A/N:**

**Okay, chapter 17 has arrived and there is lots of drama in it, but also some good stuff... Remember this is a M-rated story, so if you're not 18+, please leave this page and do stuff people your age do...**

**I want to thank the amazing people who help me with beta'ing this chapter. ****Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**  


**You can still find more information in my facebookgroup (link on my profile :P), but now you can add my special FF-facebookaccount: Audrey FeelingBella Hale!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: A kidnapping**

**Previously**

_I start to smile and a plan is already forming in my head. I stand up and go fetch my laptop. I'm starting to look the web._

_I'm going to woo the most beautiful girl of the world._

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

_**Edward's POV**_

It's been already a couple of weeks since the fight with Bella and when I started to romance her. I don't hear a thing from her, but Tanya keeps me updated.

The conversation I had with her was very interesting.

**-Flashback-**

_Savannah doesn't come out of her room and turns down any food. She wants to play with Nathan and Bella, but Bella refuses to pick up the phone._

_It's been one day since Bella left me on the street, but the only thing Savannah ate was the dinner I gave her before she discovered that Nathan wasn't going to come over anymore._

_I'm knocking on my daughter's room, begging her to come out and eat something, when someone rings the doorbell. I sigh and go downstairs._

_Opening the door I see Tanya smiling at me._

"_Eddie!" I hear a well-known boy's voice call out. I look past Tanya and see Nathan jumping up and down._

"_Hi, Son," I greet him. I look back at Tanya and she just smiles at me. I give back my attention to Nathan and he hugs my leg._

"_I've missed you," he mumbles._

"_I missed you too," I reply. "Savannah is in her room."_

_Nathan runs inside and up the stairs._

"_Careful, Nathan," Tanya calls out. She steps inside and gives me a hug. Several seconds later I hear Savannah's squeal and I smile._

"_Thank you," I say._

"_You're welcome." Tanya goes to the living room and sits down on the loveseat. I go sit on the couch. "How are you doing?"_

"_As well as I can be," I reply honestly._

"_I know it's hard and I've tried to talk her out of it, but…"_

"_She's really stubborn," I finish her sentence. I stand up and walk to the window. "I know, Tanya, I really know."_

"_Do you have any idea how to get her back?" she asks. _

_I nod my head yes. "I have everything planned out."_

_She smiles. "I hope it will help."_

_I turn around and look at Tanya. "I hope so, too."_

_The kids are laughing and running down the stairs. I smile at the scene._

"_Daddy, can we play outside?" Savannah asks. I nod and the kids run outside._

"_Thanks for bringing him." I look at Tanya while I say the words. "What did you say to Bella?"_

"_That I'm going with Nathan to the playground." She stands up and comes to stand beside me. "Look, Edward, you have to give it all you've got. It will not be easy."_

"_I will try," I tell her._

"_I will be back in an hour to pick up Nathan." She smiles before leaving my house. I walk to the back door and smile at how the kids are playing._

**-End of Flashback-**

Since that day, Tanya brings Nathan over occasionally so the kids can play. I don't know what Nathan tells Bella afterward, but until today she isn't any wiser.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I pick up without looking at the caller-ID.

"Hello," I greet.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" A beautiful voice says from the other side. "It's not right."

Before I can say anything back, Bella hangs up. I look at my phone and then around the house. If Mohammed doesn't come to the mountain, the mountain has to go to Mohammed. It's finally time to take matters in my own hands.

I scroll through my contacts and when I find the name I was looking for, I hit call.

"Hello," Tanya's voice greets me.

"Tanya, can you babysit Savannah?"

"Of course," she says. "Do you have any plans?"

"Just come babysit." I laugh. "And bring Nathan."

"I'm on my way."

**RL**

Tanya arrives thirty minutes later with Nathan, who is smiling big.

"Hi, Eddie," he greets me.

"Hi, Buddy." I give him a hug. "Savannah is in her room." Nathan nods and goes upstairs to her room. I look at Tanya.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I nod. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome, but…" Tanya hesitates. "Where are you going?"

"You'll hear about it later today," I tell her, taking my car keys and walking out of the house. "I don't know when I will be back."

**RL**

The drive to my destination goes by really fast. I don't know if it is because I'm going to take matters in my own hands, or because I'm really nervous.

I park the car across the street and watch her house for a couple of minutes. Eventually, I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I cross the street and walk up to her door.

I close my eyes, hoping that after today everything will be just as before. Someone comes out of the apartment building and I sneak in. I step in the elevator and go to the fourth floor.

I stand before her door for a few seconds, before I knock and wait patiently.

The door opens and when Bella sees me, she immediately goes to close the door. I'm faster than her and put my foot in between the door and the doorframe.

Bella sighs. "Not now, Edward."

"I'm here to talk to you," I tell her.

"I said, not now." She looks at me with fear.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Not with Nathan in the neighborhood," she lies. I knew she was going to say that and that's the reason why I called Tanya.

"I know that Nathan isn't here, Bella."

"Nathan is playing outside," she claims.

"No, he's not." I try to keep my anger within me. It isn't my intention to yell at her, but I'm becoming tired of her excuses to avoid me.

"How would you know?" Bella asks. "I'm his mother and I know where he is."

"Yes, and I've called Tanya and asked her to pick him up and come to my house."

Bella gasps and starts to blush. She has to admit that's she's been lying, but then she starts to get angry.

"How dare she?" she screams at me. "If I say that Nathan cannot play with Savannah, then she has to listen to me."

"Oh," I say. "You don't care about your son's wishes and emotions. If Tanya did what she did the last couple of weeks, our kids wouldn't come out of their rooms."

"What I do with my kid is none of your business."

"Maybe not, but I care about Savannah's emotions and since Nathan comes to play, she's happy. She still misses you, but she takes what she can get."

I can see Bella crying and she shakes her head. "Nathan looked happier this week, but I never thought it was because of Savannah."

"Our kids are friends, Bella," I tell her. "You can't deny that."

I reach my hand out to wipe away her tears, but she pulls back.

"We really need to talk," I sigh. She looks at me and I can see she agrees with me, but that she's scared.

"Nathan misses you," she mumbles.

"Savannah misses you," I reply.

She steps inside and opens the doors further. "Come in," she says. I step inside and walk into the apartment.

I go to the living room and sit down on a sofa, and Bella sits on a chair across me.

"I miss you," I whisper and she looks up. The shock is evident in her eyes. "What did you expect? That I would forget you, because you don't want to see me."

She doesn't say a thing and I can see that she's thinking. I don't expect an answer so I go further in my story.

"I like you," I tell her before shaking my head. "No, not like. I _love_ you."

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "No, that's not true."

I get up, moving to her and crouch in front of her. "You don't have to say it back, but I know what I feel."

She looks at me and lays a hand on my cheek. "Edward," she whispers.

"Bella."

"I- I love you, too," she stutters. I smile at her and kiss her lips.

"I love you so much," I say against her lips. I pull back and wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. I put some of her hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"You don't have to be sorry, Baby," I say. "Just don't push me away."

"I'll try."

"Don't try," I order. "Just do it."

She gives me a small smile and kisses me sweetly. "Where are the kids?"

I don't know. "Tanya came with Nathan to my house, but maybe she went to the playground with them."

"And when will she bring my son back?"

"When I'm back home, I guess." I tell her.

"That's good to know."

She kisses me passionately. I put my hands in her hair and her hands go to my neck. She moves to the couch and lies down. I follow her, trying not to crush her.

My hands move to her cheek, down her neck to her breast. I start touching her through her clothes. I stop kissing her, because we both need to breathe, but my lips don't leave her body. I start kissing behind her ear along her neck.

"That feels so good," she moans.

I turn around so she's on top me, so I'm not crushing her anymore. She's grinding against my already hard cock. Her hands go to my belt and I stop her.

"As much as I want you to," I tell her when I see her hurt look. "I want to take things slow."

She smiles and starts kissing me again. "I don't want to go slow." She loosens my belt and then the button and the zipper of my jeans. She stands pulling me to my feet. She pushes my pants and boxers down, dropping to her knees she takes my cock in her hand.

"God," I hiss because of her touch. She starts to go down, and plays with my balls.

She licks the pre-cum, before putting her mouth around me.

"Feels so good," I moan. She bobs her head up and down and what she can't take in, she takes in her hand. I look through my lashes at my beautiful girl. The urge to please her takes over. Before I lose control I pull her up to her feet. I quickly start removing her clothes. When I get them tangled, she giggles at me and helps.

Once my beautiful girl is naked in front of me, I can't help taking in her entire body with my eyes.

I pull her to the sofa, and I help her lower her body to the cushions. Once she is settled, I start at her ankles and kiss my way up her body. Knowing we don't have a lot of time, I cannot imagine not making sure she knows how much I want to worship her. With licks, kisses, and nibbles, I have her moaning and crying out my name. I flick my tongue across her sensitive nub, causing her back to arch off the sofa.

Soon her hands, which are now threaded in my hair, are pulling me up. I let her pull as I manage to kiss or nibble her skin all the way to her mouth. When our lips meet, her legs encircle my hips. Using her heels she is pulling and pushing me closer to her. I feel the wet heat against my cock. I thrust against her and it causes my cock to slide through her folds. I look in her eyes and see the desire and lust.  
"I love you, Bella. Are you sure?" I ask.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she says working her hand down and gripping my hard shaft in her little hand. "I love you too, Edward, more than you know." With the end of her words, she nestles the head of my cock at her opening.

When she looks me in the eye and nods, I thrust inside her in one movement. The feeling is overwhelming and the heat and tightness make me stop in my tracks. It has been so long, and nothing I have ever felt can compare to this feeling. This is far beyond sexual. This is like meeting my soul face to face. As we start to move, together we find a rhythm that has us both moaning and panting. Reaching down I rub her sensitive spot with small circles. I feel her walls pulse and contract around me, and it sends me over the edge.

As we both come down from our sexual high, I can't stop kissing her, all while whispering words of love to her.

**RL**

Bella has put on my shirt and her panties, while I have only put on my boxers. We are watching some movie that was on one of the channels, but it didn't interest us.

"I love you," she whispers.

"Love you more," I throw back.

"Impossible," she says. "My love for you is as big as the distance from the earth to the moon."

I laugh. "My love for you is as big as the distance from the earth to the moon and back."

Our banter is broken by my phone.

"Let it ring," Bella says. I look at it and see it's Tanya.

"I can't, it is Tanya," I tell her. "It could be something important about the kids."

"Oh, answer the damn phone." She takes the phone from the table and pushes it in my hands.

I laugh. "Hi, Tanya."

"Ed-Edward," Tanya says, brokenly.

"Tanya," I say worried. Bella sits up and gives me a questioning look. I just shrug.

"The kids-" She stops talking.

"Tanya, what has happened?" I ask her.

"The kids," she repeats.

"We are coming."

"Not home," she says with panicked laced in her voice. "At the park."

"We are coming, stay there," I tell her.

"O-Okay." I hang up the phone.

"We have to go," I say to Bella. She nods and stands up.

"I'm going to put on some clothes."

I nod and take my pants, putting them on. When I want to put on my shirt, I realize that Bella has it.

I wonder what in the hell happened to have Tanya panicked.

"Here is your shirt." Bella pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you."

"You are worried," she states.

"Everything will be fine." I ignore her. I put on my shirt, while walking to the front door.

"Edward, your shoes." Bella runs after me with my shoes in her hand. I take them from her, immediately pulling them on. Afterward, I walk outside to my car.

I can hear Bella's footsteps following me. When we are both in the car, I start the engine and drive away from her house.

**RL**

When we arrive at the park, we see that it's crowded with police.

"What is happening?" I can hear the panic in Bella's voice. I look at her and know that her eyes are showing the same emotions: panic, worry, and fear.

"Come on," I say. "Let's look for Tanya."

We both step out the car and to the park. We arrive at the entrance, but are stopped by a cop.

"Excuse me," he apologizes. "You cannot pass this way."

"We are looking for a friend…" I look at his nametag. "Officer Hawkes."

"I'm sorry, Sir," he says. "But the park is a crime scene."

"We have to call Tanya, Edward," Bella says.

"Excuse me," officer Hawkes interrupts us. "Do you mean Tanya Denali?"

I nod. "Why?"

"Can you wait one moment, please?"

He doesn't wait for our answer and walks up to some other person in a suit. They talk and then the person walks up to us.

"Good afternoon," he greets us. "My name is detective Gary Taylor. Are you Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, can you please tell me what is going on?" Bella asks panicked.

"I'm sorry to say this to you," Gary starts. "But your kids were taken."

"Kidnapped?" Bella repeats questioningly.

"In broad daylight?" I ask.

Gary nods. "Yes, we are now looking for evidence that can lead us to the suspects."

"Are their witnesses?" I question him. It would be impossible that nobody saw what happened.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen," Gary apologizes. "Tanya just looked the other way for a second and there weren't any other people in the neighborhood."

"That's impossible." I scream. "How could nobody see a thing?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Detective Taylor," a cop calls. Gary turns around, before looking at us.

"I have to go," he says. He turns to another officer. "Can you take them to Miss Denali?"

The officer nods and leads us to a big tent. "Miss Denali is in here."

We nod to him and walk inside. Tanya is sitting in a chair crying. A female officer sits next to her, consoling her.

"Tanya," I whisper. She looks up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologizes.

"You should be!" Bella yells. "It's your fault that Savannah and Nathan are gone."

"Bella," I say. "Please, calm down."

"Calm down, calm down?!" she screams. "It's her fault. She had to keep an eye on them."

"Bella, I'm really sorry," Tanya repeats her apology. "I really am."

"What were you doing?" Bella asks her. "Talking with your girlfriend?"

"No," Tanya cries. "I wasn't doing such a thing."

"Tanya," I say calmly. "Just tell us what happened."

"I wanted to buy them ice cream. I took my wallet out, but I dropped it. Before picking it up, I saw them running around laughing. When I stood back up they were gone. I've looked at the ground for one second and they were gone."

Tanya is full out sobbing right now.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," Bella apologizes.

Tanya looks up and gives her a weak smile. "No, I understand you, Sweetie. I would have said the same."

Bella sits down next to her and gives her a hug.

"I'm going to walk outside," I tell them. Once outside the tent I look at the scene. Officers are talking, running around, investigating.

I just wonder who in the hell in his right mind will kidnap two kids during broad daylight?

_**Bella's POV**_

While hugging Tanya, I'm hoping that everything is fine with our kids. _Our kids._ I can't believe that I'm finally thinking about Savannah as my kid, my daughter.

"Let's go home," Tanya says, pulling away to look me in the eyes. "Let's go to Edward's place."

I nod, standing up. I reach out my hand and pull her up. We walk outside the tent and I can see Edward pacing.

"Edward, Baby," I call him. He stops and looks at me.

"We are going to your place," I tell him. "Are you coming with us?"

He nods. "Let's inform detective Taylor."

We walk to the detective and tell him we are going home.

"It's okay, Mr. Cullen," he says. "Just give me your phone numbers and we will contact you when we have information."

We give them all our information and then leave the park. I take one last look at the scene before stepping in the car, wondering why my perfect day, has to have such a dramatic end.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm hope I didn't upset you, but this is necessary for the storyline...  
A special thanks to TeamAllTwilight for her help with the lemon...  
Let me know what you think!  
**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Desperation

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter 18... It will give more drama and information. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank the amazing people who help me with beta'ing this chapter. ****Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**  


**You can still find more information in my facebookgroup (link on my profile :P), but now you can add my special FF-facebookaccount: Audrey FeelingBella Hale!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Desperation**

**Previously**

_We give them all our information and then leave the park. I take one last look at the scene before stepping in the car, wondering why my perfect day, has such a dramatic end._

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Bella's POV**

I'm sitting at one of the windows, looking outside. It's been a day since the kidnapping and we haven't heard a thing.

I've moved in with Edward because we wanted to be together when the cops have information.

"Baby girl," Edward calls out. I look at him. "Dinner is ready."

I nod and stand up. I follow him to the kitchen, sitting down. Tanya is already sitting at the table.

**-Flashback-**

_We arrive at Edward's house and Edward parks the car in his driveway. Tanya had walked with the kids to the park, so she decided to drive with us. She's the first to get out of the car._

_I look at Edward. "I'm sorry."_

"_What are you sorry for?" he asks. _

"_My reaction towards Tanya," I answer. "I shouldn't have acted that way."_

"_I don't think you should tell me that," he says._

"_I already apologized to her." I look to the house where Tanya is waiting._

"_What did she say?" Edward asks._

"_That she would have reacted the same way."_

"_Maybe she would do that," Edward states._

"_She didn't stop crying, Edward."_

"_I know," he says. "She feels guilty."_

"_And my reaction didn't help that feeling."_

"_Come, let's go inside," Edward says, before getting out of the car. I follow his lead. "Maybe we should let Tanya sleep here."_

_I look surprised at him._

"_This is the best way to keep her updated," he explains._

_I nod. "We should call Lisa."_

"_I will do that." Edward opens the door and we all walk inside. Edward walks toward his home office, while Tanya and I walk to the living room._

"_Tan," I start. She looks up. "Edward thinks it's best that you stay here."_

"_I shouldn't intrude in your lives," she mumbles._

"_He offered, Tan," I tell her. "That won't be intruding."_

"_Baby," Edward calls. "Maybe you should stay here, too."_

"_Why?" I ask him. _

"_It's easier, we can support each other and when the cops call, we both know the news at the same time."_

_I can only nod, because it's true. "Okay, but I need clothes."_

"_Me too," Tanya adds._

"_Let's get to Tanya's place for her clothes, and after we can go to your place," Edward says._

_We all walk outside back to Edward's car._

**-End of Flashback-**

That's what brought us to this situation.

"How are you?" I ask Tanya.

She shrugs. "The same."

"Tanya," I reach my hand out over the table toward hers. "Stop feeling guilty."

"How should I feel, Bella?" she asks. "If I didn't look away, both Savannah and Nathan would be here."

"Tan," Edward says, while sitting down next to me. "You can't know that, maybe the kidnappers would have tried it another day or another way."

"Maybe, but it was because I wasn't paying attention that they saw their chance."

"Stop it!" I scream. "Stop with that self-pitying. It won't bring Savannah and Nathan back."

Edward hugs me and whispers. "Shh, Baby, everything will be all right."

"Who would want to kidnap them?" I sob. "Why?"

"I don't know, Baby," he answers. "I really can't answer that question."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I'm standing in the kitchen with Bella sobbing in my arms. Tanya sits at the other end of the table, crying.

I let Bella go and walk to the living room. I want answers and I can only get them from one person.

I take the phone and the card that lies next to it, dialing the number on it.

"_Gary Taylor_," the person answers.

"Detective Taylor," I greet him. "It's Edward Cullen, Savannah's father."

"_Hello, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?_" he asks.

"Is there any new information?"

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but the kidnappers were very careful,_" he answers. "_They didn't leave any evidence._"

"What are you going to do?"

"_I've sent over some of my best people, because we suspect that the kidnappers will call you._"

"Shouldn't you have already done that yesterday, instead of a day later?"

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen,_" he apologizes. "_I had hoped there would be evidence in the park._"

"If they can kidnap two kids in broad daylight, do you think they would leave any evidence?"

"Maybe you are right," he answers. "My people will be there in half an hour."

"Okay, thank you." I hang up the phone and walk back to the kitchen. Both girls are eating, but don't utter a word.

I sit next to Bella and start to eat my cold, dinner.

**RL**

I'm sitting on my sofa, Bella and Tanya are napping upstairs. The stress of the last twenty-four hours took a toll on them. So I ordered them to get some sleep.

"Mr. Cullen," a female officer calls. I look up and smile at her.

"How can I help you?"

"We need to ask you and your wife some questions."

"Bella is my girlfriend, not my wife." _But I like the sound of calling her my wife._

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says. "Can you call her?"

I nod, standing up and walking upstairs. I open my bedroom door very slowly.

Bella is lying on her side and her hair is sprawled around her face. It hurts me to wake her, but if the cops want some answers, she has to be there.

"Baby," I whisper, when I've arrived at her side of the bed. "The cops need to ask some questions."

She groans and turns on her back.

"Are you awake?" I ask her. She nods. "Come, let's go downstairs."

I take her hand, helping her up.

We walk down to the living room, where two officers are waiting, including Gary Taylor.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," he greets us.

"Detective Taylor," I greet back.

"Please call me Gary. I'm sorry to do this at such a terrible time, but we need as much information that we can get only from the two of you."

We both nod, but don't say a thing.

"Do you have both enemies?"

We shake our heads 'no'.

"My officer told me you are a couple, but not married."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the kidnapping?" I ask him.

"Are you both the biological parents of Nathan and Savannah?"

"I'm Nathan's mother," Bella answers silently. "But I love Savannah as she was my own."

I look surprised at my girl and she gives me small smile.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I look at Gary Taylor. "On paper I'm Savannah's father, but not by blood."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my ex-wife told me six years ago that she was pregnant with my child, but I discovered almost four years ago that she was lying."

"Can it be that Savannah's real father that kidnapped both children?"

"That would be impossible."

He looks questioningly at me.

"Apparently Savannah's father overdosed and died, we discovered this when we looked for him. So unless he's risen from the dead, I think it would be difficult to kidnap the kids," I tell him, getting angry that he is asking all these stupid questions.

"I'm sorry to ask all these questions, but I have to look at every possible scenario." He turns to look at Bella. "Miss Swan, what about Nathan's father?"

Bella takes a deep breath. "I really don't know what he's capable of."

She looks at me and I give her a small nod, knowing what she's asking.

"Paul Collins abused me… I won custody over our son, when I ran away from him."

"Do you mean that he can't see his kid?" Gary asks her.

Bella nods. "The judge found him too dangerous to have custody of Nathan, so I was awarded sole custody in our divorce."

"Your ex-wife, Mr. Cullen," Gary starts to question me. "Can she be the one to do this?"

"Only if she has been released from prison it would be possible, but last time I heard she will not be released for at least a couple of years."

"What's her name?"

"Lauren Mallory." He writes down the information

Gary looks at his colleague and he nods to him. "We have to investigate everything, but those two…" Gary points to two officers that are sitting at the dinner table with some equipment. "… will be staying here and they are going to tape your phone calls."

"Why?" Bella asks.

"If the kidnappers were to call you, we can track them."

"Do they want money?"

"I really don't know, Miss Swan," Gary answers. "But everything is possible right now."

* * *

**Gary's POV**

"Before I go, do you have a picture of your kids?" I ask them.

Miss Swan stands up, walking to her purse. She comes back and gives me a picture.

On it are two smiling kids with Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan behind them. They look like one happy family and somebody is trying to tear them apart.

"Thank you. Prepare yourself for any type of news from the kidnappers." I stand up and leave them behind. When I arrive at the front door one of the officers stops me.

"Boss," he says. "What if the kidnappers don't call them?"

I look back into the living room to the couple. "Let's hope they call. Stay here, every twelve hours somebody will relieve you from your shift."

The officer nods and I walk outside to my car.

This is a weird case. It has happened before that kidnappers get a child in broad daylight, but this is the first time that they kidnapped two kids. I look again at the picture.

I have to investigate the information they gave me. I step in the car, buckling my belt and start up the car. With one last look at the house, I drive away to police station.

Once I'm back inside, I walk immediately to my office.

"Gary." I look up to see Amy Moore standing at my door. "How is the case going?"

"Not good," I answer. "There isn't any lead to the identity of the kidnappers or the motive."

"Are there suspects?"

"Miss Swan's ex-husband, Savannah's biological father and Mr. Cullen's ex-wife ."

"What are you going to do?"

"Investigate every aspect of their lives. Apparently, the ex-husband was abusive towards Miss Swan and the ex-wife is in jail for something."

"Give me a name," she says. "I will help you."

I decide to give her the ex-husbands name, while I investigate the ex-wife. "Paul Collins."

She writes it down and leaves my office. I type in the name of Mr. Cullen's ex-wife and wait for the results.

I look through and then notice something interesting.

Her visitors log.

There is only one name on it and that is very weird. I pick up my phone and type in a number.

"_Washington's Correction Center for Women, how may I help you?"_ a female greets me.

"Good afternoon, Miss," I say. "This is Gary Taylor, lead Detective for Seattle Police Department. May I speak with the person who's responsible for the visitors log for your inmates?"

"_No problem, Sir_," she replies. "_One moment, please._"

She puts me on hold and I have to listen to some classical piece.

"_Michael Gordon speaking._"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gordon, I'm Detective Taylor of the Seattle Police Department, I have some questions for you."

"Of course, Detective Taylor," he says. "Ask away."

"Well, one of your inmates is Lauren Mallory, correct?"

"Indeed, and what is the problem with inmate Mallory?"

"Her visitor log shows some weird information."

"One second," he says. "I'll pull up her information."

"Thank you."

"Okay, I have her information before me. It states that she has one visitor the last couple of months."

"That's right, but the weird thing about that visitor is, the person is her ex-husband, who doesn't want anything to do with her."

"I don't think I understand you."

"Well, you see." I start to explain. "Edward Cullen is Lauren Mallory's ex-husband and I'm now investigating the kidnapping of his daughter."

"I still can't follow."

"I had a talk with Mr. Cullen and he said that Lauren could be a reasonable suspect, because she lost custody over her daughter. He told us, not with so many words, that he doesn't want to do anything with her," I explain. "If he hates her, why would he visit her twice a month?"

"Indeed that's odd," he says. "But that doesn't mean it isn't possible."

"Maybe," I say. "Can you send me the picture of the visitor and maybe a scan of his ID?"

"Yes, that's possible, but why would you need it?"

"I think that somebody may be using Mr. Cullen's identity to visit Lauren Mallory."

"Okay, it's your investigation. I will send you the requested information immediately."

"Thank you." I give him my email and hang up the phone. Just at that moment Amy walks back in.

"Okay, listen," she starts. "Paul Collins is an ex-marine that became a lawyer after he married his girlfriend, Isabella Swan. He became very successful very quickly. He became partner of the company he worked for. Two years after their marriage, they had their first child, Nathan Collins. Another year later, Isabella Collins filed for a divorce, saying that she was abused by her partner. Evidence showed that she told the truth and she got her divorce very quickly and was granted full custody of Nathan Collins. Paul Collins was not even granted visitation, unless it was supervised and he has made no attempt to contact the court to set up the supervised visitation schedule."

"Wow," I say. "Do you think that Paul Collins could be the kidnapper?"

"After the divorce everything went downhill. His partners in his firm didn't want somebody tainting the company. He was fired and immediately afterward, Collins tried to start a new company, but it wasn't successful. He lost a lot of money."

My computer makes a sound to let me know that I have a new email. I open the email and find the picture I wanted.

"Well, that certainly isn't Mr. Cullen."

Amy comes to stand behind me and looks over my shoulder at the screen.

"Oh my…"

* * *

**A/N:  
Okay, I have good news and bad news. This is the last chapter until June 21th. My exams start June 3rd and I'm going to focus on that... I will post something later today! :)**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. The Kidnapper

**A/N:**

**I'm happy to be back! Today I will update chapter 19... And the truth will be revealed..., but for some of them there will be no surprises, because they already knew! :)  
Are your ready?**

**I want to thank the amazing people who help me with beta'ing this chapter. ****Thank you addicted-to-romione-bedward, Jess2002 and TeamAllTwilight!**  


**You can still find more information in my facebookgroup (link on my profile :P), but now you can add my special FF-facebookaccount: Audrey FeelingBella Hale!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: The Kidnapper **

_**Previously**_

"_Well, he certainly isn't Mr. Cullen."_

_Amy comes stand behind me and looks over my shoulder at the screen._

"_Oh my…"_

_Edward's age: 24 years old – Savannah's age: 6 years old  
Bella's age: 24 years – Nathan's age: 4 years old_

**Edward's POV**

Thirty-six hours, twenty-five minutes and twelve seconds. That's how long that I've been missing my little princess and my boy. That's how long we have had to do without any information of them.

Bella and I are cuddling in my bed. It's hard to show our love with all these strangers in our house, but we try to be as close as possible.

Bella's phone rings. She looks surprised at me and I can only nod. She takes the phone and looks at it. I look over her shoulder.

_Unknown number_

She accepts the call and puts it on speaker.

"Hello," she whispers.

"Hello Isabella," the person greets her. She gasps and looks at me. I can see tears forming.

"P-Paul?" she stutters questioningly.

"Oh, so you do remember me," he taunts. "I really thought you had forgotten me after your little adventure with your loverboy."

"What do you want?" Bella asks strongly.

"Well my little girl," he says. "Aren't you missing something that is very important to you?"

I look shocked at Bella. Recognition dawns on us.

"Where are they?" I scream into the phone.

"I can hear that loverboy is present."

"You asshole, where are our kids?"

"If I were you, I would stop screaming," Paul says calmly. "You see I'm the one with the advantage."

"Please, Paul," Bella starts begging. "Give them back, I will do anything."

"Anything?" he repeats. "That sounds interesting."

"Please."

"Oh Isabella, I don't want anything from you," Paul says. "I want your loverboy. I will text you with more information."

He hangs up, before we can react.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asks.

"We will see what he is going to text," I tell her, while hugging her close.

Her phone beeps and see looks at him.

"It's a text," I tell him. She opens it.

**1258, 5****th**** avenue. Loverboy comes alone without the cops. Bring $5 million. In two hours.**

"Oh my…" Bella puts a hand before mouth.

"Don't worry," I tell her.

"You can't go, Edward. He will kill you!"

"Don't worry, baby, it will be fine."

"You can't know that and what about the money?"

"I already told you not to worry."

"The cops?" she asks.

"I will tell them I have to go somewhere."

"Aren't they going to wonder why you would go away during such a time?"

"It will be okay."

I stand up and walk to my closet.

"I'm scared," she whispers. "He's going to kill you, Edward."

I turn around. "I won't let him, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I will do my best to keep this promise." I put on a shirt, walking back to the bed. "I mean it."

Kissing her lips, I take her phone.

"I love you," she mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too."

I walk downstairs, straight to the front door.

"Mr. Cullen." Lindsay, a female officer stops me. I turn around. "Where are you going?"

"The school principal called me about a school play," I lie fluently. "I'm the music teacher so I have to help them with the music."

"Do you have to go?"

I nod my head. "Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving."

She nods. "It's just if the kidnappers calls…"

"Then my girlfriend will handle it." I leave the house and step into my car.

**RL**

I park the car and look at the building. I hope the people won't ask any questions, otherwise I would have some problems.

I walk into the bank and immediately to an available clerk.

"Good morning, Sir," the girl greets me.

I give her my information. "I want to withdraw five million from my account."

She look shocked. "Sir, that's impossible."

"No, it is possible. I know what is in my account and I have that kind of money."

"Sir, you have to call us up front so we can prepare everything."

"Just call your boss."

She does what I tell her to do and her boss arrives several minutes later. "Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Volturi, your employee doesn't want to give my money."

"The amount of money you ask is very high, Mr. Cullen," he says. "It will be impossible to give you that."

"And why is that?"

"Because we possible don't have that amount of cash available."

"Just try."

Mr. Volturi nods and goes with the clerk to the back of the bank. I hope they don't call the cops, because otherwise we would have a problem.

**Bella's POV**

I'm still sitting in Edward's bedroom, or should I call it our bedroom. Eventually, I decide to go downstairs. I put some clothes on and leave the room.

Downstairs are different officers busy with some stuff.

"Miss Swan." I look up to see Gary Taylor standing in the living room, looking at me with a worried look.

"Yes, Detective."

"Where is your boyfriend, Mr. Cullen?"

"He had something to do," I answer.

"Yes, he told one of my officers," Gary says. "That he had to go to the shop."

"That's right."

Gary looks at Lindsay and she gives him a small shake.

"Is there a problem?" I ask them.

"Miss Swan," Gary says. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." My voice quiver and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Mr. Cullen told Lindsay a completely different story as to why he had to leave."

"Oh, sorry," I tell him. "I'm mistaken. I don't know where he went."

"Look, Miss." Gary takes a step closer. "I have found some information that helps this case."

"What information?"

"First, I want to know something."

"What?"

"Has Paul Collins contacted you or your boyfriend?"

I gasp, but don't say a thing.

"That's what I thought," Gary says. He takes my arm and leads me to the couch. "Sit down."

I do what's told. "How?"

"My colleague, Amy Moore, and I found some interesting information," he tells me. A woman goes stand next to him.

"Is this your ex-husband?" she asks me showing me a picture.

I nod. "Why do you ask?"

"This a prisoner's log of Washington's Correction For Women's prison," she says. I take the paper and look at it.

I gasp seeing Edward's name on the visitor's log sheet. "That isn't possible. He wouldn't do this and not tell me."

I look up and look at both officers.

"He hasn't done it," Gary answers.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the person that went through security using that name." Amy gives me a picture and I drop it immediately.

"No, this can't be true."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Miss Swan," Gary says. "But we believe that your ex-husband knows Lauren Mallory."

"No, no, no," I mumble. "This can't be true."

"We think that Edward is in danger," Amy says while coming closer to me. "When did Paul contact you?"

The nice gesture of Amy calms me.

"He called me an hour ago."

"What did he say?"

"That he has Savannah and Nathan."

Gary comes closer. "Miss Swan-"

"Bella," I interrupt him. "You can call me Bella."

"Bella," he says. "What does he want?"

I take deep breath. "He wants Edward to bring him five million dollars to an address."

"Which address?" Amy asks.

I try to remember it, but it was vague.

"Bella?" Gary pushed. "We really need that address."

"I know!" I scream. "I just can't remember it."

"How did he let you know?" Amy asks me.

"Through a text."

"Do you have the cellphone with you."

I shake my head no. "Edward has my phone. In case that Paul sends him another text."

They both nod their heads.

"We will track it." Amy tells Gary.

"Let's go to the lab," he says. "Bella, if there is a change or if Edward calls you, let us know."

I can only nod.

"We'll contact you as soon as we know more."

They both leave me behind and I sit down with my head in my hands.

**Paul's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room of my temporary home.

"You know," Lauren starts. "You could have looked for a better place."

"Oh shut up!" I yell. "Be at least happy that you aren't in a room that's two by two."

Savannah starts crying.

"Oh God," Lauren screams. "Can't she stop crying?"

"It's your daughter," I tell her. "Take care of her."

"If you had put a condom around your dick then she wouldn't even exist."

"If you had stuck to the plan, we would be rich." I counter back.

"Oh God." Lauren throws her arms in the air. "Blame me, like always."

"It's your fault."

"I know already. Just shut the fuck up!" she screams. I stand up and walk up to her.

_**Slap!**_

"Remember who you are talking to." Her hand goes to the cheek I just hit. "Go check on your kid."

She walks out of the room.

I can't believe that I have to kidnap my own kids. _Yes, you heard right MY kids._

Savannah is my first kid, a daughter. Lauren isn't of course the best mother, but damn, she was good in bed.

"I can't believe that she doesn't remember me," Lauren interrupts my thoughts.

I look at her with a raised brow. "It isn't like you've ever cared for her."

"That's true." She sits down on my lap. "Why did you have to bring them here?"

"We want money," I reply. "And they are the key to that money."

"If you want money don't you have to send them a message?"

"I'm going to wait a little bit longer."

"Why?" Lauren asks.

"They are going to talk with cops and they are going to tell them that a kidnapper doesn't usually let a kid live after twenty-four hours."

Lauren smiles. "You have a great mind."

"I know, we are now almost at twenty-four hours, but I want to make them sweat. So I'll contact them in about another six hours," I tell her. "Now I have time for some other stuff."

I kiss her and grab her breast through her clothes.

**RL**

After the waiting time passes, I call the new number of my girl. I make sure that my number will be invisible.

"Hello," she whispers. I can't believe I'm finally hearing her voice again.

"Hello Isabella," I greet her.

"P-Paul," she stutters. I have to smile at her fear.

"Oh so you do remember me," I taunt her. "I really thought you had forgotten me after your little adventure with your loverboy."

"What do you want?" she asks strongly, but that feeling won't exist for long.

"Well my little girl, aren't you missing something that is very important to you?"

"Where are they?" her loverboy screams.

"I can hear that your loverboy is present." I smile.

"You asshole, where are our kids," he screams again.

"If I were you, I would stop screaming," I tell them calmly. "You see I'm the one with the advantage."

"Please, Paul. Give them back, I will do anything," Isabella begs.

"Anything, that sounds interesting," I say.

"Please," she begs.

"Oh Isabella" I say. "I don't want anything from you. I want your loverboy. I will text you with more information."

I hang up before they can say anything. Lauren comes out the bathroom and looks at me.

"Is everything alright?" she asks while drying her hair.

"I called them."

"So we will have the money soon," she says.

"I have to send them a text with more instructions, but yes…" I stop talking and look at her. "I will have the money soon."

"Where are we going when we have it?" she asks me.

I shrug and stand up. "I will see when the moment approaches."

I have to think of a plan to get rid of that woman. I have helped her out of the prison and I'm still surprised that they still don't know that she isn't there anymore.

I text a message and send it to my little girl.

In just over two hours I will be rich again.

**Gary's POV**

After confronting Bella with our information we got her information. Her ex-husband wanted money and lots of it. The only problem is that we don't know where Edward has to go.

My phone rings and look at the caller-ID. I don't recognize the number.

"Detective Taylor," I say when I take the call.

"Detective Taylor," the person greets. "You speak with Lisa Connors, the director of Seattle Female State Prison."

"Yes," I say. "How can I help you."

"One of my personnel told me you had contacted him about the visitors of Lauren Mallory."

"That's true."

"We have a problem," she says. "Lauren Mallory is now missing."

"What!"

"Apparently, the person who claims to be Mr. Cullen was the last to visit thirty hours ago, when she was in the clinic."

"So how did she disappear?"

"We don't know, Sir."

"You can't tell me that she wasn't guarded while she was in the clinic. Every criminal or suspect in custody has to have a police or corrections guard in front of their room."

I can hear a take deep breath. "She was placed in a private hospital, because it was closer."

"And the guard?"

"All the people that were inside the clinic are dead," she answers.

_Are these people dumb?_ "Can you explain me why it took you thirty hours to discover her escape."

"Because she was supposed to be released from the clinic this morning," she explains. "The people who were going to pick her up discovered the bodies."

"How many are dead?" I ask her, afraid of the answer.

"One doctor, two nurses and the police guard."

"Any suspects?"

"We trying to recover the security tapes, but we were hoping you would have the answer," she says. "Since you think that someone used Mr. Cullen's identity to visit Mallory."

"Look, I will send some of my officers to your prison," I tell her. "If you're right then we have a huge case."

"Okay," she says. "Thank you."

"I will call you later." I hang up and look out of the window into the city.

"Knock knock." I turn to see Amy standing in the door opening. "What's wrong, Gary?"

"Paul Collins," I tell her.

"We are looking for him," she says. "Don't worry."

"It's not that," I sigh. "It is possible that he killed four people."

"What!"

"The director of the prison called me. Lauren has escaped from the clinic and left four bodies behind."

"So, she could've killed them?"

"Mr. Cullen was the last to visit her."

"The real one or the person who stole his identity?"

"My suspicion goes to Paul," I answer. "Why would Edward Cullen visit his ex-wife? Besides he didn't even know that she was in the clinic. Hell, I didn't even know that she was in the clinic."

"What are you going to do?"

"Can you go to the prison and the hospital?"

She nods. "First to the prison?"

"Yes, and report to me as soon as possible."

She nods before leaving the office. I'm guessing this will be one hard case. I hope I will find the kids alive.

**Edward's POV**

After thirty minutes waiting for my money, I can finally leave for the address that Paul gave us. I open his text and look at it.

**1258, 5****th**** avenue. Loverboy comes alone without the cops. Bring $5 million. In two hours.**

I put the address in my GPS and starts following the instructions.

I'm afraid to what is going to happen. I hope everything will end well and that the kids and me will soon be back to the loving care of Bella.

I follow the instructions of the GPS and almost an hour later I arrive at the destination.

I can't believe that he would stay in this kind of neighborhood. The houses around here are not just old, but really old. Paint is falling off the walls and the shutters. I stop at the house and park the car.

The house where I have to be is even worse than all the other houses on this street. I sigh, stepping out of the car. I take the briefcase from the backseat and stand up.

I was shocked that they eventually gave me this briefcase with the money at the bank. I don't know what happened, but I'm happy it eventually went easy. _Too easy._

I walk up the front door and knock. The person who opens it takes me by surprise.

"Hi hubby!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was the chapter! I hope you like it and that you finally has a lot of answers... :)**

**Let me know!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
